Outcasted
by Sarigirl008
Summary: TFA. The story about a group of women who are chosen by the all spark to fight evil forces. They'll overcome many challenges while finding true love, living as outcasts to the city, and most of all, who they are. BBXOC BHXOC ProwlXOC JazzXOC OCXOC
1. The Dream

**Ok guys, you're probably wondering what the heck is going on. Why did I delete this story and add another chapter? I'm re writing the story, that's why! :D I didn't like a bunch of parts to my old version, so with the help of a freind of mine, I'm starting all over again and making Outcasted more better for you all!**

* * *

The sun was just setting over the horizon. It's reflection sparkled over the water of a huge area of water which was called Lake Erie. The lake was near a very huge city known as Detroit. It was very peaceful at the lake tonight. It was perfect for a small trip on a boat, or to swim in the gentle waves that never reach ten inches in height.

Tonight at the lake, there were a group of people preparing to go on a boat. Six people, three boys and three girls. One girl, who looked to be 18, had short, shaggy brown hair that was halfway above her shoulders, green emerald-like eyes, and looked to be about five feet and eleven inches. She looked more muscular than normal girls her age. She wore a baggy dark blue shirt and a pair of long black pants. A dark blue belt she was wearing had a sword attached to it, hanging off her right hip. Black sneakers with a flame pattern on the outer side of each shoe were placed on her feet. Her expression was bold, but kind.

The boy had spiky blond hair that had a hint of gold to it, with hazel eyes that sparkled in the sun. He was a few inches shorter than the girl, but was just as muscular. He wore a blue shirt with green sleeves. He also wore black fingerless gloves on his hands. Short, black baggy pants were his choice, as well as blue sneakers. He looked to be about 17 years old. His looked like the easy but gentle going type of person, which was rare in most boys his age.

The girl looked at the sunset while she waited for the boat to be ready to ride the lake's surface. Her hair flowed gently in the calm wind of the evening.

"Michelle! Christopher! The boat is ready for take off!" One of the older men shouted out. This immediately made the two kids turn around, the man was waving at them with a smile.

Michelle shouted back at the man, waving. "OK, Dad! We're coming!" She turned to the boy. "Come on, little bro! Let's go!"

Christopher smiled at her. "I'm right behind ya, sis!"

Both of the siblings ran over to the boat, where they were loaded in the boat with the help of their mother and father. The other man, who turned out to be Michelle's father's friend, fired up the engine of the boat. It roared as it dragged the boat to the deeper part of Lake Erie.

Michelle and Chris screamed in joy as the blast of wind hit their faces. The two laughed through the whole ride of the boat. Michelle would put her arms up in the air shouting 'Hallelujah!' over and over again. Chris would put both fists in the air and scream lots of words such as 'I'm king of the world!' Their evening of fun turned downward as the the engine made a funny noise and halted the boat's motion. This made everyone both confused and worried.

"Dad, what's going on? Why did the boat stop?" Michelle asked. She looked pretty worried.

"I..I have no idea. This boat is not that old. It should work fine." Michelle's mother said. She turned to her husband. "Aidyn, can you check out the engine?"

He shook his head at his wife. "Wendy, I'm not that much of an expert on machines. You know that." He looked at the other male. "My dear friend, will you look at the boat?"

Aidyn's friend gave a smile as he clapped his hands together. "Sure thing! Just give me a minute..." Aidyn's friend opened the engine hatch and started to mess around, looking for what could be wrong with the boat.

His wife, who was the friend of Wendy, looked at her husband with great concern. "Be careful, honey."

He laughed a bit. "My dear, I've worked with these kind of problems all the time. There is no way I'm going to mess this up!" He messed with a wire, which flickered a lot. He screamed as he pulled his hand back in pain. His wife and Chris went to his side.

"Dude, are you OK?" Chris asked.

"That was quite a shock you got!" His wife exclaimed in slight horror.

"Eh, it was just from the static electricity, it's no big..." but he was interrupted by a sound from the engine, the sound a fire makes when it was starting to flicker to life. Everyone looked to see that the engine began to catch on fire from the amount of electricity that flickered from the wires. Everyone began to panic.

"The engine's on fire! We have to put it out!" Wendy screamed.

"We can't put out this fire without a fire extinguisher! And water won't help either!" Michelle shouted.

"Then it's best we desert this ship! Michelle and Chris, you two jump in the water now!" Aidyn shouted.

"But what about you and the others!" Chris shouted, worried for the adults.

"We'll join you after! Now both of you, go!" Wendy shouted.

Michelle grabbed two life jackets and her little brother's hand. "Come on, Chris! We'd better go!" She strapped her brother in as fast as she could and finally strapped herself into one.

Chris was hesitant at first, but he nodded as he and Michelle both dived into the drink. The two of them began swimming for shore. They only got a few yards away from th boat until Chris stopped and turned around. He called out to the boat. "Mom, Dad! Are you OK!" He looked around.

Michelle turned around, facing her brother. "Christopher, we have to get out of here! They'll be fine!" She pleaded him, even though deep inside, she worried about her parents too. Everyone was doomed.

Chris shook his head violently. "No way! They're our parents! We have to go after them!" He began to swim vigorously back to the flaming boat.

Michelle swam right after him. "Chris, wait!" She grabbed her brother's hand, trying to stop him from getting too close. But just as she did, the boat's engine overloaded, causing it to explode in a huge blast. Michelle and her brother was sent flying in the air. The kids could get a small glimpse at their parents being flown at the other side. But Michelle and Christopher's attention was towards each other, trying to keep their grip on each other's hands.

"Hang on, big sis! Don't let go!" Chris shouted, pleading.

"I'm trying, but the force of this blast is strong on my hand!" Michelle shouted back, struggling to keep her hand on Christopher's. Unfortunately, the force of the explosion caused their hands to lose grip of each other, making the two siblings let go of each other.

"MICHELLE!" Chris shouted.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Michelle shouted, catching her last glimpse of her beloved brother before falling in the water.

* * *

"CHRISTOPHER!" Michelle shouted as she jumped out of her bed. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she panted. She looked around to see that she was in her bed, at home. She shook her head; she remembered that the events of her dream happened three years ago. She sighed. "Phew, it was just a bad dream. But man, it looked so real. It even felt like the real thing."

She looked at her clock, which the green numbers flashed 2:00 AM. "Damn, why do I always wake up at this time of night?" She complained as she lied on her side. "Better get some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow at work."

Michelle closed her eyes. She whispered to herself. "Hope that dream wasn't a warning." With her last words, she drifted off into a slumber. Unknown of what would happen to her. If anything would happen.

* * *

**yeah, so sorry again for deleting the story. I know I have a bunch of people who favorited this story and now just lost it in their faves and stuff, but i wanted to make this story so much better than the last! The original version, I rushed a bit through it cause I had so many ideas popping inside my head. But now that I understand writing a bit more, I wanted to re create this popular fanfiction. You guys will notice a change in the plot, a little shift in the character's pasts and personallities, and this will be all in third person view! I hope you guys can forgive me for deleting the old one...**

**There will be some similiarities, like the characters true ideneties, the pairings, etc. But you will see a lot of change though.**

**So without further ado, let's begina a fresh version of Outcasted!**


	2. Street Brawl

**Next chapter to this re written version of Outcasted.**

* * *

Michelle was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock beeping really loud. She jumped up into a sitting position and slammed her fist on the alarm button, ending the sound of the annoying beeping. Michelle rubbed her emerald eyes and grumbled. "Dumb piece of machine. It just HAS to wake me up with a loud, annoying buzzing, does it?" She said very annoyingly.

Michelle pushed the sheets off her and hopped out of her bed. She yawned as she walked over to her closet and opened the closet door. She grabbed a set of clothes piled up in her arms. Then, she walked out of her room into the bathroom across the hall. Michelle unchanged out of her pajamas, and changed into her fresh clean clothes. She wore a dark blue shirt with a black vest that was opened in the front; black fingerless gloves placed her hands, as well as a pair of black shorts with blue flames printed on the bottom of the shorts. A katana was attached to her dark blue belt, hanging from her right hip. A pair of black sneakers with flames printed on the sides was worn on her feet. Michelle looked at herself in the mirror, making a funny face at her hair. "Geez, I look like a rag doll." She giggled.

She picked up a brush from the cabinet drawers and started brushing all the tangles and knots out of her hair. When it was smooth yet shaggy looking, Michelle placed the brush back in the cabinet drawer. "There, that looks much better." She said; satisfaction filled her voice.

Michelle walked into the kitchen, and prepared a quick breakfast for herself: just a few pancakes with some syrup spread all over it. Michelle poured herself a glass of milk and sat down at the table with her food. She sat down and started to eat it, enjoying the sweet and sticky taste of the syrup, and the soft fluffiness of the pancakes. Michelle would take a sip of her milk when the syrup killed her thirst.

After breakfast, Michelle placed her dishes in the dishwasher. Michelle washed her hands free from the syrup and pancakes. "There, now I can go to work."

Michelle went to the hallway closet and got out a dark blue skateboard. She placed it under her arm, and exited her apartment. She locked the door and walked down the stairs of her apartment. Michelle then placed her skateboard on the ground and hopped on it. After getting comfortable and balanced on the board, Michelle pushed her left foot off the ground and placed the skateboard in forward motion. Michelle started riding in the city.

_I just hope I'm not late._ Michelle thought to herself while riding in the city.

* * *

"You're late, Michelle." An old man snapped as he glared at Michelle as she entered the doors to the auditorium. She has just arrived at her work: a theater that performs major plays for the whole city. Michelle worked there as an actress. She's usually never late but ever since the dream from last night, she just dozed off on timing a bit.

"I'm sorry, director. I slept in a bit too late." Michelle said grumpily.

"Lazy as always." He remarked in a rude ton. "Anyway, we need to rehearse for the play. It's in a few weeks, and we need it as good as possible!"

"Hey, lighten up." Michelle said, throwing her hands up in defense. The guy was always so grumpy. It was probably from old age.

"How about YOU get to your place! You're the main role, so go do it!"

Michelle ran over to the stage. "OK, OK! Don't lose your head!" Michelle rolled her eyes. "Sheesh. Grumpy as ever." She said under her breath.

The actors and actresses began to do a dress rehearsal. The play they rehearsed was called Camp Chaos. It's a musical about a camp that's infested with mice. So the counselors and campers have to get rid of them before the health inspector comes to check on the camp. Michelle played Wally, the head of all the camp. It's one of the major roles in the play. She spent weeks, non-stop, learning her lines and cues. She learned her lines by heart by the end of the month. She has a solo that took a bit to learn as well. During the rehearsal, Michelle said her lines as if she never needed a script to know them. She danced and sang with great voice and moves. The other actors were good too, but Michelle pretty much stole the show.

* * *

After 5 hours of rehearsing the two hour play, the actors and actresses began to prepare to leave. Michelle picked up her skateboard in her hands. She felt someone tapping hard on her shoulder. The director stood over her, glaring. Michelle looked at him; something was possibility ticking him off. "May I have one word with you, young lady?"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Sure, if you want." The director led her back to the auditorium. Great, what does this idiot want this time? Michelle thought as she rolled her eyes.

When the director stopped and turned around at the 21 year old, Michelle spoke up. "So spill it. What do you want this time?" She said sarcastically, "Not like it's a good thing anyway."

Smart mouthed as always. The director thought to himself. "It's about your performance rate." He pointed a bit at the girl. "You always know your lines, dance moves, and making the other actors looks like idiots."

Michelle shrugged. "So?"

"So stop being a SHOW-OFF!!!" The director shouted in fury.

Michelle was shocked at first, but soon, her shocked expression turned into rage. "Who the slag are you calling a show-off, baldy!?" She shouted.

"YOU! You selfish brat!" The director shouted back.

"You call acting the best I can and working my AFT off to make these performances great showing off!?" Michelle shouted.

"Yeah, I do!" The director barked back.

Michelle made the deadliest glare and clenched her right fist. Before the director could react, Michelle's fist went pounding into his face, some blood dripped out of his mouth. "You idiot!!!" Michelle shouted. The director screamed in pain as he crashed near a wall. His mouth had a slight trickle of blood coming out of it.

Michelle cracked her knuckles. "Let that be a little warning for you. Its people like you that I get sick looking at!" Michelle walked out of the auditorium, and soon, was outside. She grumbled as she hopped on her skateboard, and rode away from the building, leaving the director alone, injured.

* * *

Michelle arrived at the beach an hour later, looking at the sunset. The wind was blowing gently through Michelle's brown hair. She sat on the warm sand, trying to get her temper down to a low point. The incident with the director just made her so mad, she lost it. Michelle took a deep breath of fresh air, being at the beach always helped her calm down.

"Some day at work THAT was. Ugh, I HATE that guy! I should've never joined up to be a part of his crew, but I needed the money to get a job, and nothing else is good for me around here! But I know Chris and my parents would never want me to suffer. But acting is a thing I love to do. I wouldn't have joined that horrible guy's job if I didn't like to act..." Michelle stared at the sunset, a small tear shed out of her eye unnoticed. When she did notice, she quickly wiped it away from her face.

"Well, well, if it isn't our old pal, the freak." A male's voice said. Michelle's eyes widened, but then went to a 'oh brother' expression as she turned around. "What do you want this time, Mark?"

Four men came near Michelle and formed a small semi circle in front of her. They were bigger, muscular, and older than Michelle was. One of the men, who were named Mark, had brown hair, brown eyes, and a tan to his face. He looked like he was 29. "You know what we want." He said.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "You want to pick a fight with me again, with your little buddies Zack, Cody, and Eric?"

"Exactly. You catch on quick." Cody said. He had green eyes, blond hair, and was the most bulky and strong member of the gang. He looked to be 28. He wore a black shirt with black pants. Spike chains were around his pants as well as black boots. He also wore black fingerless gloves.

"You think you're strong enough to defeat people bigger than you?" Eric snickered at her. He favored spiky black hair, slightly dark skin, and blue eyes that flashed with power and determination. He looked to be about 27 years old. He didn't have the big brute gene like his pals did, but he was just as bad, favoring dark green army pants with a green shirt. Black shorts hung from his waist.

"But you're wrong, freak. We've gotten tougher since our last visit!" Zack exclaimed. He had red hair, hazel eyes, and was lightly pale in skin color. He is Mark's right-hand man, and looked like he was 26 years old. He favored a red shirt with a black vest. Black pants with a white stripe going down the sides were on his legs. He also wore red sneakers.

Michelle made a face and said, "Why don't you boys go back to your little pig pen basement in your mother's house?"

Mark was slightly furious at this little remark. "Smart mouth, freak. Why don't we shut it up for ya?" He turned to Cody. "Cody! Show this puny little punk we mean business!"

Cody grinned evilly as he clenched his fists. "With pleasure!" He shouted as he charged at Michelle. "You're mine, freak!"

Michelle got in a battle pose. OK, time for operation beat the Pinheads, Michelle thought. When Cody was close enough, Michelle swung her fist fast at his jaw, making him backfire. His mouth started to trickle blood as he fell to the ground in shock and pain. "Take that!" Michelle shouted.

Eric was now ticked off. "Why you little-!" He charged after her, but missed as Michelle quickly ducked down. She swung her leg on the ground as Eric tripped over it and landed near Cody, slamming the back of his head hard on the ground.

Michelle panted a bit as she got up and looked at the remaining two boys. "Two down...two to go..." she whispered.

Mark just stood there, not moving, but you can see anger in his face. "Very strong, but even you can't beat the two of us." He looked at Zack. "Zack, take her down!"

"Will do!" Zack shouted as he charged at Michelle. She dodged the attack, but not before Zack punched her shoulder forcefully, making her fall down.

"Gah!" Michelle screamed as she landed on the ground hard on her back. Zack was about to jump on her to do a body slam, but Michelle blocked it by putting her hands out and stopping his attack, soon, the two of them were struggling for the upper hand.

"Is that...all you got, Freak!?" Zack shouted.

"No! How about this!!" Michelle kicked her leg deep in Zack's crotch, making him gasp for air. He placed both of his hand near his crotch in pain, but as he did, Michelle kicked him again, causing him to roll over to Mark, who lowed over him in a heap of human bodies. The two of them lied there fainted; a little blood came out of Zack's hip from the blows.

Michelle got up and panted, slightly injured from the battle. "Let… that… be… a reminder...to you...creeps." She sighed as she hung her head. "Man, what a fight. Sure gave me the exercise I needed. I think it's time I headed home." Michelle walked away from the beach, leaving the injured men behind.

As she was walking past an alleyway nearby, she failed to notice a pair of glowing visor-like eyes staring at her in the darkness of the alleyway. "Fascinating." It whispered, watching her walk away.

* * *

Michelle walked slowly in the streets, looking at the sky. It was filled with billions of stars. The wind still blew gently in the air, making her hair flow with it. She took a deep breath of fresh air. "Ah, night time really is the best time of the night. Without the sun's bright rays shining down on you, it gives you a really good sense of what the world is like in darkness."

Michelle kept on walking in the streets until a small sound stopped her. Michelle stopped to hear it. It was very faint and hard to hear, but Michelle could tell what it was. It sounded like...crying. Someone was crying. It came from a nearby alleyway. Michelle walked closer, following the sound of the sobbing. When Michelle looked in the alleyway, she saw someone...a girl was crying near a bunch of crates. She was very pretty; she had silver long hair that reached past her butt, a blue dress with a set of wings on her upper chest part, and dress shoes. She looked like she was 19 years old. She was right now hugging her knees and crying her head in them. Michelle slowly knelled down near the girl, and asked softly; "Hey, you OK?"

The girl jumped a little and slowly looked up at Michelle. She had pretty aqua eyes that were filled with tears from her crying. There was a long pause between the two, then she immediately got up and started to run away.

Michelle ran after her, surprised at this girl's actions. "Hey wait a minute! Miss, come back! I just wanna talk!" Michelle kept following the girl until she finally caught up to her. The girl gasped as she backed into a wall. Michelle placed both of her hands on the wall near the girl, scaring her. Michelle took a few minutes to realize what she was doing and gave the girl some space. "Sorry..."

The girl stared at Michelle for a few minutes, but settled down a bit. Michelle spoke again. "I'm not going to hurt you. Is that why you're scared of me? It's OK; you can trust me."

The girl looked at Michelle's Kanata and pointed at it. She finally spoke up. "Then… what's with the sword, Kanata thing?"

Michelle looked at her Kanata and patted its casing a little. "This? It's only for when I need it. I'm not going to hurt you with this. Don't worry. ."

"You… you sure?" The girl asked.

"If I was going to hurt you, don't you think I would've done that already?" Michelle shrugged.

The girl folded her arms. She did have a good point. "OK, then I believe you."

"Good!" Michelle smiled. "So what's your name?"

"Katrina. What about you?" The girl asked.

Pretty name, Michelle thought as she looked at Katrina's heart shaped necklace. "My name is Michelle.

It's great to meet you, Katrina." Michelle chimed.

But Katrina still stayed to the back, trying to let all the information sink in her body. "ok, Michelle. That's a...really pretty name..too."

Michelle looked at her, a tad bit confused. "You're acting a bit weird. Are you ok?"

Katrina shook her head. "I'm fine, really. Just..a lot of things happened to me latley."

"Like what?" Michelle asked out of curiosity.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said, trying to hide her feelings. "I'll be ok, really.

"You sure?"

Katrina was silent for a minute, but then she shook her head yes. "I'm sure." I'm such a liar. She thought to herself.

Michelle wasn't convinced, but she let it slip. "Ok. So Katrina, do you have a family or a place to live?" Michelle asked.

Katrina shook her head. "No. My mother died a few days ago, and I never had a dad. I've lived out here ever since that day on my own." Her face saddened.

Michelle frowned. She felt bad for the poor girl. Michelle knew how much pain Katrina was going through. "Then how about you live with me in my apartment?" Michelle asked, wanting to help Katrina out.

"Is it OK?" Katrina asked worryingly.

"Sure it is! I live there by myself, and I have plenty of room for more people." Michelle held out her hand. "Come home with me. It's better than out in the streets."

Katrina was hesitant at first, but soon, she took Michelle's hand and the two started to head to Michelle's home. Along the way, the two were chatting and laughing with each other. All of the suspicions and worries evaporated from the air around Michelle and Katrina. The two of them were now friends, and they soon came to know each other better.

When Michelle and Katrina entered the apartments, Michelle grabbed her keys from pocket. When the two girls were at Michelle's apartment door, Michelle unlocked the door as she and Katrina entered the house. she walked slowly around the different rooms, examining her new environment. She turned around to Michelle. "Wow Michelle, this place looks so cool!"

"Thanks! It could use a few fixer uppers, but I call it home." Michelle smiled as she placed her skateboard back in her closet. Michelle then went into her mother's room, Katrina behind her.

"Whose room is this? Yours?" Katrina asked while Michelle went to the closet. Michelle frowned a bit.

"…It...It's my Mom and Dad's room." She responded a bit sadly.

Katrina gave a sad face. "Oh. Are they...around?"

Michelle shook her head. "No. They..." Michelle sighed. "They died... along with my younger brother. They...perished in an explosion caused by a small boat my parent's friends and us were on."

Katrina put both hands on her face, shocked to hear this. "Oh dear! So you've been alone for how long?"

Michelle was silent for a minute. Then she spoke up. "...For three years." She said, cracking up in sadness a bit.

"Michelle, I'm so sorry that I brought it up. I...I didn't know..." Katrina suddenly felt guilty, looking down at her feet in shame.

Michelle went over to the sullen girl, and lifted her chin up so she was looking at Michelle's face. "Hey, it's OK. It's no big deal. You've done nothing wrong." Michelle smiled at her new friend, and Katrina smiled back. Michelle went back to the closet and picked out a night dress for Katrina. It was light pink with very pale pink flowers printed all around it. Michelle tossed it to Katrina, who caught it and started examining it.

"This should be your size. Now please get changed and we'll go to bed. I have a queen size bed in my room, so it'll fit both of us."

Katrina smiled even bigger. "OK, I'll be back! Oh, and do you have a brush I could use??"

Michelle went to her drawer, and tossed a hair brush to Katrina. She caught it just in time. "Thank.s" Katrina dashed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Michelle chuckled at her new friend. "What a kind person, surprising that she was in the streets for a while." Michelle went to a corner with her pajamas, which consist of a baggy red t shirt that was two sizes big, and black baggy shorts. Michelle unchanged out of her usual clothes and placed her pajamas on. Then she placed her katana next to her bed. Michelle uncovered the bed, and hopped into bed in a sitting position. She pulled the covers over her legs, which were in a yoga pose, and waited for Katrina to come out. In a few minutes, Michelle heard the bathroom door open. Katrina came out with her night dress on, covering her whole body except her feet. Her hair was brushed neatly and now flowing past her butt. Her aqua eyes were now glittering a little.

"I see you're all ready to go, huh?" She said, happiness written all over her face.

Michelle gave a goofy grin. "Yes I am." Michelle patted the side of the bed next to her. "Come on, get in the covers."

Without any second thoughts, Katrina walked over and climbed into the covers of the bed, laying on her side. Michelle placed both hands behind her back and turned her head over to Katrina. She looked very comfortable. "Well, goodnight, Michelle." Katrina yawned.

"Goodnight, Katrina." Michelle yawned back. It took a few minutes, but the two girls slowly closed their eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep. Unaware of the new challenges waiting for them...

* * *

**and after several weeks of waiting, here is the next chappie! :D**

** so I gave Michelle a skateboard in the beginning rather than late in the story. It shows her character more. And she still has her love of acting. I gave it more detail though.**

**and the first appearence of Michelle's enemies, Zack, Cody, Eric, and Mark! I gave the battle more feeling and action to it then the previous chapter I did. And boy, did she own them all! D**

**also, Katrina makes her first apperance! I've decided to add my other gals earlier in the story, I'm also having them meet one at a time instead of all four at once. In my old version, I found out that I rushed when trying to introduce all four at once. It didn't give the character enough time to show their true personalities, and not enough time to bond with the bot they eventually fall in love with. Also, The girls did not have enough time bonding their friendship with Michelle. That, and I want them to have more screen time so they actually have equal importance, so now, we'll see them earlier in the story! And their pasts will have some changes as well.**

**anyway, first to come is Katrina, and man, Michelle did not make a good impression! XD But at least Katrina doesn't take it too hard...**

**so now, Michelle and Katrina are friends! And don't worry, the other girls will come in soon.**


	3. The Mysterious Crystals

**Next chapter, and the appearance of a new character! As well as a very unique discovery**

* * *

It was morning once again. Michelle and her new friend, Katrina, had just gotten themselves changed into their usual outfits. They chatted with each other as the two girls ate their breakfast, which was a bowl of cereal each. Katrina took a bite out of her cereal and looked at Michelle with a grin on her face. "So Michelle, do you have a job?"

"Yeah, I'm an actress at the local theater in the City. I've worked there ever since I was 16." Michelle said, munching on her cereal.

"Wow, that's really cool! Do you enjoy it there?"

Michelle was silent for a second, but then she said, "Yes and no. I love to act out since its fun to get up there and act like a totally different person, but the director of the theater is really old and grouchy. He's the one part I hate about my job."

Katrina frowned. "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that."

Michelle shook her head. "No, it's OK. I can deal with him. But really, acting is really cool!" Michelle took a bite out of her breakfast. "Hey Katrina, do you have any hobbies?"

Katrina nodded, looking cheerful. "Yep! Singing, drawing, dancing, dressing up, swimming, and most of all, just hanging out with friends." She giggled.

Michelle nodded. "I'd love to hear you sing. You probably have a great singing voice!"

Katrina gave an embarrassing smile. "Ehe, no, no, no! I don't need to sing right now. I… I'm still tired. It's also kind of hard to sing when you've just woken up."

Michelle looked at her, confused. "You sure?"

"Positive." Katrina said, still having a frantic look on her face. She asked. "What about you, Michelle? What do you like to do for hobbies?"

Michelle folded her arms. "Well, besides acting, I like to skateboard, swim, run, climb trees, play video games, watch TV, go out at night, swordsmanship, wrestling, and singing, sort of."

"Wow, you're a pretty big tomboy." Katrina said, saying it in a nice way. Once again, she giggled.

Michelle placed her hands down. "Yeah, I've always been a tomboy. Although my mom did not approve of it much... now that I think about it."

Katrina looked at Michelle with curiosity. "Oh?"

"My mom wanted me to act like all teenagers my age do. Wear skirts and dresses at times, put make up, sit right, do girlish things. But I disagreed with her. I just don't like any of the things girls usually wear." Michelle sighed, hanging her head a little bit.

"What about your father?" Katrina asked. Her interest was slowly spiking.

"He didn't care. He just told me to make my own choices. My brother loved me being a tomboy, since we had a lot of the same hobbies. I remembered I and Chris would play all the time when we were little. We would play video games, climb trees, swim together, and even wrestle at times." Michelle laughed. Just the memories of wrestling with Chris made her laugh. It was an even match, always.

"Sounds like… you two had a really fun time together." Katrina sadly said, feeling sorry for her new friend.

"It's alright, I'm over it. You can't change the past." Michelle took the last bite out of her cereal, and placed her dishes in the dishwasher. Katrina, who had finished her meal, did the same thing. Michelle spoke. "I got an idea. Let's go to the beach today! We could use some fresh air!"

Katrina smiled a bit. "Sure but...you are probably gonna use your skateboard to ride there, right?"

Michelle was silent for a minute, wondering why she asked. "Yeah...why do you ask?"

Katrina looked down at her feet. "I don't have anything to keep up at your pace when on a skateboard."

Michelle placed a hand on Katrina's shoulder. "No worries. I think I have the perfect transport device for you." Michelle walked over to the hall closet, and grabbed her skateboard. She knelled down and dug deeper in the closet. "OK, it's gotta be here somewhere..." She muttered to herself.

Katrina stood near the closet and looked at her friend searching the messy closet. "You really need to clean your closet out, no offense." she suggested, laughing a bit.

Michelle laughed a little. "I know, but ever since I was on my own, I was just too lazy to do it." Michelle kept on searching the closet. " Aha! Here they are!" Michelle came out of the closet area, and held out two blue roller blades. She handed them to Katrina, who examined them.

"Hey, roller blades! I used to have these things a while ago!" Katrina exclaimed, examining them closely.

Michelle smiled. "Great! My mom bought me those a while ago, but I never used them, so you can keep them if you like.

Katrina held the skates close to her. Her smile grew more warmly than ever. "Thank you, Michelle!"

Michelle slipped her sneakers on, grabbed her katana and attached it to her belt, and went over to the door. "You ready to go?"

Katrina slipped her flat shoes on and went next to Michelle. "Yes."

Michelle nodded as she and Katrina exited the apartment.

* * *

Once outside, Katrina sat down on a step and placed on her roller blades. After they were buckled tightly, she got up with help from Michelle. Michelle hopped on her skateboard.

"OK, let's go!" Katrina shouted, getting ready to ride her blades.

Michelle pushed her foot on the ground several times until the skateboard was at a fast but easy to control pace. Katrina pushed her feet on her blades as she kept up with Michelle. The two of them were laughing and speeding away on the streets, the wind passing through their hair as they rode on their transport devices.

"Whee! This is great!" Katrina shouted as she did circles on the streets. Her movement looked as if she was dancing.

"I know! Wanna see a trick?" Michelle jumped in the air with her skateboard, and did a 360 degree spin three times, landed on the skate board and kept on rolling.

Katrina was amazed. "Wow, that was so awesome! I'll show you a trick I learned too!" Katrina jumped and did several spins in the air while landing gracefully back on two feet.

Michelle's eyes bugged out. "Geez, how long did you spend doing THAT trick??"

"A long time, but it was worth it." Katrina smiled as she skidded to a halt on her roller blades. Michelle did the same thing to her skateboard. "Look, Michelle! There's the beach!" Her aqua eyes sparkled in the sun. The weather was warm; the water's waves were waving gently to the shore with the sun creating sparkles in the water's reflection. The wind was very gentle. It was indeed a perfect day to get some fresh air.

Michelle smiled. "Wow, sure is beautiful out, huh?"

Katrina nodded in agreement. She sat down and took off her roller blades. She picked the two blades up. "Let's head down to the sand!" Katrina skipped down a stairway that lead to the sand area below the streets. Michelle picked up her skateboard and followed Katrina down to the sandy area. The two girls started to walk along the shoreline.

The two of them stared into the vast opening of the lake . They were silent for a few moments, not one of them peeped a word the whole time. But Katrina suddenly broke the silence. "Hey Michelle?" She suddenly piped up.

"What is it?" Michelle responded, looking at the silver-headed girl.

"Not trying to bring up anything bad, but doesn't coming to the beach...make you feel sad?" Katrina's voice was very soft. You almost couldn't hear her. Michelle stayed silent; her face looked as if she started to remember the terrible fate to her family. Katrina continued. "I mean, you said that the boat's engine exploded and your family perished in the blaze. You also said it took place in Lake Erie, which is where we are right now. So if this place is a bad reminder about your past... why come here? Doesn't it remind you of your past when you visit this place??" Katrina looked at the brown headed girl, waiting for an answer.

Michelle stayed silent, looking at the lake's water. She knew that the lake was a bad memory of what happened to her family, but still, she couldn't get rid of the fact that she loved this place so much, just the escape from the city and the normal hustle and bustle. Michelle looked at Katrina, and gave her an answer. "...It's true that this place is the area where my family perished in, and coming here does, in fact, bring back that painful memory. I can't stand to remember it, but still, I just can't find it in my heart to not come here. I used to come swimming here with my little bro when we were younger. And the two of us would have loads of time together. So even though this place has a bad memory with it, it has loads of good memories too. So that's why I love coming here, even though there was some bad times at this place. It's kinda weird."

Katrina was silent for a minute, letting the information Michelle gave her sink into her head. "Wow, that is some explanation. You're very strong for a person your age. Not many people can handle bad memories."

Michelle smiled a little sadly. "I guess...I never considered myself strong in any way."

"Well, consider me the first person to recognize your strength." Katrina placed both hands in front of her.

"Thanks, gal." Michelle said, smiling a little. She sat down. "I need to rest a little."

"Good idea." Katrina joined Michelle as the two looked at the horizon. The sun still glistened in the water like diamonds. The two girls closed their eyes, letting the wind sway in their hair gently. But after a while of just sitting there, the girls quickly opened their eyes to see a flash of blue light glowing in the water. Both Katrina and Michelle got to their feet to witness this brilliant glowing. "What...what's going on? Where is all this glowing coming from?" Katrina asked, slightly scared.

"I… I don't know." Michelle replied. Just then, there was another blue light, coming from ten yards away from Michelle. She looked over to that area, bewildered. "And it looks like there's more than one source of this light."

Katrina went close to the water's edge. She turned over to her friend. "I'm gonna dive in and see if I can find what is causing this glowing."

Michelle looked worried. "Can you swim?"

She laughed. "You crazy! I used to swim all the time! I can handle a few minutes in water." Katrina jumped into the water and was soon immersed deep in the lake's lukewarm water.

Michelle knew she could count on Katrina to take care of the water source of the glowing. Michelle ran over to the sandy spot where the glowing took place. She knelled down on one knee and started digging at the glowing spot in the sand. After a minute of searching through the dry grains of dirt, she found the source of the glowing; two blue crystal-like fragments were inside the small hole Michelle dug up. They were both glowing with an amazing amount of power. "Whoa…" Michelle muttered as she stared into the glowing light. Michelle picked up the fragments, which felt very cold to her. Strange.

"Gah!" A young girl's voice gasped. Michelle turned around to see Katrina just bursting through the water's surface for some air. She began to swim towards Michelle's direction. She was smiling in amazement. "Michelle!" She shouted as she swam closer to the shore. "Look at what I found! It's incredible!" Katrina walked up to the shore, dripping wet from being in the water. Her hair was flattened out, and so was her outfit, but nice and shiny as the sun's rays reflected off of it. Katrina had her right hand closed, as if holding something. Katrina opened her hand to reveal a blue crystal - the same exact one as the two fragments Michelle obtained. "It's a crystal! A crystal that can glow! And it feels strangely cold!" She noticed the two fragments in Michelle's hand. "Hey, you found the same thing! Two more of them!"

Michelle nodded. "Yes I did. And now I'm curious to know WHAT these things are. These can't be ordinary crystals."

"Unless they've been hit with radioactive chemicals." Katrina joked.

Michelle giggled. "Could be. Or maybe they belong to a powerful wizard that lost them in a travel trip!" Michelle joked.

Both girls laughed as they tried to think of ideas for what the crystals might be. Little did they know, they were being watched...by four shadows lurking in the distance. They watched the two girls as the shadows slowly approached them.

"Oh, maybe it has healing powers that can cure any type of disease imaginable!" Katrina guessed.

"Nah, probably not. I don't think ANY of what we just said matches these weird crystals." Michelle said, slightly frowning.

Katrina folded her arms. "Hmm, what could these crystals be? And what should we do now??"

"How about you come with us?" A ghastly voice echoed. Michelle and Katrina circled around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Who… who said that!?" Katrina panicked.

"... Mark." Michelle muttered. Her eyes narrowed. This could be bad.

"Huh?" Katrina was interrupted by a group of four men ambushing the two girls, snickering in the process.

"I knew it was you, Mark!" Michelle snarled, clenching her fists. "Didn't you fragheads get enough last time!?"

Katrina, scared as ever, whispered to her friend. "You… you know these people?"

"More than anyone else in the city." Michelle whispered back. "Be careful; they're not the friendly type."

Mark circled slowly around the two girls, smiling evilly. "Well, well, not only do we get to see the freak again, but it looks like she added another addition to the party. A silver- headed freak that's timid by everything!"

Katrina was ticked. "I am not scared of you!" She shouted. She stepped closer to Mark. "Leave us alone!"

"Not a chance!" Zack sneered. "We have a score to settle with your little brunette friend here, and since you're allied with her, the same goes for you!"

Katrina got in a fighting pose, holding her fragment tightly in her hand. "I don't know what your problems are, but whatever it is, I'm not going to go easy on you!"

Michelle looked at Katrina, worried that she wasn't a great fighter. She didn't even have a weapon, and she didn't look like the strong type. But Michelle knew she had to fight and defend the fragments and Katrina, so she got in a heroic battle pose, her legs spread out as if getting ready for a boxing match, her fists clenched. Michelle secretly placed the two fragments in her pocket so they wouldn't get lost, and glared at the four men she despised most in the world.

"I'd like to see you TRY to take us down, big, tall, and ugly!" Michelle shouted to Mark.

Ticked off, Mark and his goons got in a battle pose. "You two are going to regret talking to us that way!"

The two sides, boys and girls, stayed in their positions, ready to fight. Michelle and Katrina were ready to face the men in combat, even though it would lead them to a great deal of pain. And the men, their faces full of boldness and anger, prepared to take down both of the girls......

* * *

**and We have the next Chapter!!! *dances***

**So Katrina and Michelle are now getting to know each other a bit. And here's something I added too. In the previous version, only Michelle had a vehicle (skteboard) but I wanted all of my OCs to have some kind of transport device while in their human forms. And i thought roller blades would be good for Katrina. So look foward to some of that.**

**and yes, I had a different way of Michelle and Katrina finding the fragments. Why is there three? You'll see.**

**and of course, mark and his gang of chimpanzees come again....**

**I left you all at a cliffhanger, to keep you on your toes. And the next chapter will introduce another OC. So stay tune!**


	4. Chosen Destinies

**This chapter doesn't have much of Katrina and Michelle in it, cause I'm introducing a new character, but Michelle and Katrina will come in soon.**

* * *

_Three hours ago, in a different part of the city_

"Naomi! I have to go to work now!" A man shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

In an apartment near the middle of the city, at the top floor, there lived a man who had dark brown hair, was muscular, and had brown eyes. His beard was small and fuzzy, and he wore a business suit. He looked like his job was a lawyer since he wore such a neat suit. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his daughter to respond to his call.

"I'm coming Dad!" The voice of a girl shouted, although it was a deep voice. At the top of the stairs, a young, 20 year old women stepped out of the shadows. She looked like a tomboy, with blue hair that was cut like a boy's, dark sapphire eyes, and was muscular for someone her age. She was pretty tall too. She wore a black vest, green t shirt, black baggy shorts with thunder patterns and big pockets attached to the sides, and black sneakers with the same thunder patterns printed on each side. Black fingerless gloves were worn on her hands, as well as two Sais that were attached to her dark green belt.

"There you are, Naomi." Her father smiled. "Now, I just wanted to let you know that I have a huge day at work today, and I won't be back until late tonight. So will you be OK on your own today?"

Naomi walked down the stairs to her dad, and playfully rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. I'll be fine. You go do whatever you need to do." She gave him a playful punch.

He laughed. "When I look at you, I see a tough and independent woman willing to go at any lengths..."

Naomi gave a goofy grin. "That's right; I'm a rough and tough gal! I can do anything!"

"Anything?" Her father gave her a smirk, patting her shoulder.

Naomi shook her head. "OK, not everything, but still." She paused and made a playful serious face. "Just go to work and have fun."

Her father nodded in agreement. "OK, but if you decide to go out in the city today, remember to bring your cell phone with you, and you of course have your money with you in case you want to bu-"

Naomi interrupted her dad. "Dude, dad, you don't have to keep telling me this. I'm 20 years old, not 3! I can take care of myself for a bit."

"Can you handle yourself in a battle??" Her dad joked, folding his arms.

Naomi tapped her foot, folding her arms. "You already know that. Now are you going to work or chatting here all day?"

Her dad placed his hands up in surrender. "OK. OK. I'll leave you alone now." He walked over to the coat rack, grabbed a fancy grey hat, and opened the front door. He looked at his daughter, who gave him a peace sign. "I love you, Naomi."

"Love ya too, Dad." She replied back, still waving at him.

"See you tonight." Naomi caught the last glimpse of her dad as he left the house, the door closed behind him.

Naomi placed both hands behind her back. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed a can of Mountain Dew and closed the door. Then she went over to a cabinet and grabbed a bag of Doritos. She took both items and went to the living room. Making herself comfortable on the couch, she placed her soda on the coffee table along with her chips, grabbed the remote to the plasma TV, and sat down. She opened the bag of chips, and started to munch on them. She turned the TV on with the remote, and started to flip channels. As she opened the can of soda to take a sip from the sticky but sweet green liquid, she found that there were no channels that interested her. No matter how many channels she flipped through, all 999, none seemed to interest her.

"Slag," She muttered, crunching a Doritos in her mouth, "Why is it that all the channels on here are so boring on certain days of the week?" She slightly complained as she shut off the TV. Naomi folded the bag of chips so they wouldn't stale. "And eating like a pig isn't helping either." Naomi finished her soda in a couple of big gulps, crushed the can, got up and threw it in the trash, making a clunk sound. Naomi shook her head. "I wonder what to do now, now that TV isn't a good idea." Naomi folded her arms, thinking of better ideas to entertain herself. Then she perked up as an idea hit her. "I know! I'll go to the skating park! I could use some time on my skateboard today anyway!"

Naomi dashed over to the hallway closet as she grabbed a green skateboard. Also, she grabbed her house key, and her cell phone. Naomi ran over to the door, and looked around. "OK, I have everything...Let's go!" Naomi went out the door, ready for the many things she shall be doing today.

* * *

Naomi raced through the streets on her skateboard as she made her way over to the skate park. Her short blue hair rapidly blew in front of her face, her bangs mostly. Every once in a while, she would do several tricks on her board such as riding off a railing, or jumping in the air while doing flips. Indeed, Naomi was enjoying herself. The wind helped cool her down and entertain herself.

"Ah, nothing beats a day shooting in the streets, blowing everyone in your path away!" Naomi thought to herself as she zoomed across the sidewalk. The park was now just a few hundred feet from Naomi. She looked over there with a smirk on her face.

"Hello!" She shouted as she halted the skateboard's motions. She looked at the skating park. It was deserted; not a single living soul in sight. It was like no one even enjoyed going to the place anymore. Sure, there were people playing other sports such as baseball or soccer. There were even some slides and swings to ride on. But no one was at the skating section of the park.

Naomi folded her arms in disappointment. "That's really too bad. This place has at least a few people every time I come here. Guess people must've broken a limb or something." She said sarcastically as she picked up her skateboard and opened the gate to the skating section of the park. It was filled with ramps of different sizes, shapes, lengths, widths, and heights. It was perfect for boys, or tomboys, to do skating if they know how or are just learning how.

"Well," Naomi said, choosing a really high ramp to go up first. "Since no one is here, I might as well enjoy it here. I have the whole skating part of this park to myself. A good chance to practice moves without people constantly telling you to hurry up or try to bonk into you while riding a board." Satisfied with the amount of space she has and the ability to practice her skills without other people bugging her, Naomi began to kick the ground hear her skate board, causing it to go in motion. She kicked it so fast and so hard, she went up the ramp like a rocket. She turned over to the opposite end of the ramp in midair while flipping her back on the skateboard. After 3 back flips, Naomi swung her feet in midair on the board and landed hard on the bottom of the ramp.

"WHOO!!" She shouted, which caught several little kid's attentions. A few kids were playing on the slides until they noticed Naomi's jump. Three boys, one looked about 5, another was 8, and the last one was 13. The youngest had blond hair with hazel eyes. The middle had brown shaggy hair with green eyes. The oldest had black hair and had blue eyes. They peaked at the fenced area that separated the park and the skating area. They stared in awe as Naomi went up another ramp, doing several spins in the air before landing. Thankfully, Naomi was too busy having fun to notice she was being watched.

Naomi had done almost all of the ramps in the area, except for the highest ramp in the area, reaching all the way up to the top of the fence. No one barley made it up this ramp to do a trick without hurting themselves, even Naomi once had a pickle trying to take on the massive ramp. But recently, Naomi was able to pull off a few tricks and still come down unharmed. "OK, let's try to get this straight again. I'm gonna do a fantastic trick while up this ramp, and I'm gonna do it without getting a broken back, hopefully." She muttered to herself.

Naomi counted down to three in her head as she kicked several huge times on the ground, pushing her skateboard in motion all the way to the top of the ramp. She made it in midair, and with pure skill, she did a somersault with her skateboard still attached to her feet. When she did one huge circle, she moved to her landing position, and landed hard on the ground. Once standing up, her skateboard rolled off her feet, making her fall on her butt a bit hard, but she did not suffer any real damage. The kids, who were watching her, were silent in amazement. They did not see someone do so well before on a skateboard!

Naomi pounded her fists in the air. "Yes! I finally managed to do an awesome trick on that ramp! Man, I wish my dad was here to see me! He would've loved to see me up there!" She grinned very goofy, showing off her muscles in her arms.

"Hey lady! You did a great job!" The high pitched voice of the 5 year old boy shouted.

Naomi perked up and stood up, turning her body around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. She then noticed the three younger boys watching her from the swings and slides. She gasped a bit and picked up her skateboard. "You saw me!" She shouted.

"Yeah, you were amazing! I've never seen such moves from a girl before!" The 8 year old remarked.

"You're better than most boys I've seen...for a girl that is." The 13 year old said, not knowing the consequences for what he said.

Naomi got slightly ticked, although she tried not to show it. For a girl? For a girl!? FOR A GIRL!? She shouted in her mind. Naomi spoke out in a nicer tone. "Uh, yeah, thanks." Naomi took out her cell phone, looking at the time. 11:00 AM. She placed it back in her pocket and shouted back to the boys, "Listen, I gotta get going, so have a fun whatever you're doing!" Naomi hopped on her skateboard and rode off away from the boys, still angry in her mind. How dare they say for a girl!

The boys were confused at how fast she went away. "What was her problem??" The youngest boy asked.

The eldest boy shrugged. "Guess she was in a hurry."

The middle boy folded his arms. "I wish I knew her name. She was awesome!" The other nodded in agreement, each having a different thinking position.

* * *

Naomi had many angry thoughts glued in her head as she halted to a stop in an alleyway. She picked up her skateboard, made her way deep in the alleyway, her eyes filled with slight frustration. She sat down on an old crate and started muttering to herself. "The nerve of those boys. Saying that about me." She sarcastically mocked one of the sentences they said. "You're better than most boys I've seen… for a girl that is!" Naomi punched the crate she was sitting on.

"SLAGGIT!!" She bellowed. "Does it seriously matter about my gender!? I can't go skateboarding without people constantly insulting that I'm a girl and girls should stick to sissy crap like make up, dresses, jewelry and activities such as sewing, cooking, and other crap girls do!? Just because I'm a girl does not mean I have to act like one! I'm not going to be some damsel in distress that has to back out of all the fun just because of my gender! That is not me! I'm tough, witty, and independent unlike some other crackpot sissies in this god for sake city! Why I outa-" Then Naomi thought of something else. She stopped throwing a tantrum for a bit, thinking more about the situation. ".....but....they weren't really rude about it, were they? They actually said...they loved my tricks, didn't they??" Naomi slumped on her crate. "Me and my overgrown temper. They weren't being rude. They were actually being iNICE/i about it. They gave me a compliment! They weren't being RUDE about it!" Naomi thought about what they said about the whole being-a-girl thing too. "...maybe they said that 'cause there are not really any girls out here like me...a tomboy."

Naomi frowned as she got up. "I wish I could find another girl out there who is a tomboy like me. Then I wouldn't feel so alone. It's hard being the only tomboy in the city." Naomi walked out of the alleyway. She didn't bother to ride on her skateboard. She was just guilty of what she thought about those nice boys, and she felt alone and depressed. Naomi wanted nothing more than to find someone she could relate too; a girl who was a tomboy like her. Someone who could understand her. Naomi's thoughts were taken away when she heard a melody playing. It was coming from her pocket. She looked at her pocket, and realized her cell phone was ringing. She quickly grabbed it out of her pocket and looked at the window. It showed a number, but no name. Naomi usually answers any calls on her cell phone anyway, so without hesitation, Naomi flips the cell open, and places one end of it over her ear. She talks in the other end. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Naomi?" A male's voice channeled through the phone. Naomi was confused; she never heard this man's voice before.

"Yeah?" She said, responding to the question.

"I'm your dad's boss, Naomi. I.. I called to tell you some… er…grave news."

Naomi's heart started to tighten. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. "W-what is i-it?" She stammered, whispering as if she was too scared to shout.

"Well, your father was in the middle of a trial today, about a couple who had drinking problems and they got in a car accident, killing a few people. But that is not the point. The point is that…your father… in the middle of the trial he … he collapsed."

"Collapsed!?" Naomi panicked.

"We took him to a hospital immediately. The doctors did some tests on him. Naomi......your father had a severe heart stroke." His voice was depression and remorseful.

Naomi's heart dropped all the way to her stomach. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Sobbing, she shouted. " What!? He… he can't be...! Is he...?"

He sighed through the cell phone. "Come to the hospital next to the theater. He's on the third floor. I'll have doctors be ready for your arrival. And please hurry up. Your dad would want to see you now." Naomi heard him hang up on the other line.

Naomi, shedding a few tears, hopped on her skateboard and rode as fast as she could on her skateboard. "Please hang on, Dad!" She shouted, sobbing a little. "I'm coming for you!" She prayed in her mind that he'll be OK, at least until she got there.

* * *

"Right this way, miss." A doctor said to Naomi, guiding her through the third floor of the hospital. Naomi just arrived a few minutes ago, carrying in her skateboard with her. She was able to fight the tears that wanted to come out of her sapphire eyes. The doctor opened up a door and escorted her in. There, lying on the bed, laid her beloved father, his eyes as red as cherries, and his face extremely pale. He turned his head over to see his daughter standing there, crushed at his state. "Na...Naomi…" His voice rasped.

Naomi ran over to her dad and lowered down to his head level. "Dad! What happened to you!?" Fear and shock filled her voice.

Her father shook his head. "I'll be fine...." he said. But it was slurred and hard to understand. Naomi didn't understand what had happened to him.

"He had a stroke. But," The doctor said, making him and Naomi turn around. The doctor held a clipboard out and explained, "The stroke was severe. I'm surprised that he is awake and alert. But I'll be surprised if he does live through this. And if he does, he'll never quiet be the same."

Naomi went up to the doctor's face, anger and sadness in her eyes. She pointed at him. "Look, you quack with a stethoscope, if you DARE to let my only living relative die; I will seriously RIP your ARMS off!!" Hot angry tears started to pour from her eyes. All the doctors who heard her looked at her scared.

All of a sudden, Naomi's dad began to moan and say the weirdest things. It unsettled her her so much that Naomi ran over to him and grabbed his hand. Her face turned to being freaked out. "Dad, pleas hang on! I'll do anything to keep you alive, so please don't go! I don't want to lose you!!" She cried. Her dad kept his eyes on the ceiling as he slowly dug his hand into his pocket. Naomi watched as he picked out a strange purple crystal. It glowed slightly but not really noticeable. It had a chain attached to it.

"What's that...?" Naomi asked. He weakly too one of his hands and placed it in hers. He patted her hand. Naomi started to well up again with tears. "Dad...I'll....treasure...this..."

Naomi's dad placed a hand on her cheek. "Naomi... I love you. The best daughter ever." He barely got the sentence out. He closed his eyes.

"Dad no! Please!" Naomi choked. "I don't want to lose you!" Naomi held on to his hand that was touching his cheek. "I promise. But dad, if you go...what will happen to me?? I have no one else in the world besides you that I love!" She chocked in sobs.

He opened his eyes once more and placed his hand over her chest and then pointed at his heart. Then he pointed to hers. Naomi, with her right hand, put it over her heart. Naomi kept on crying more, not saying a work and still holding on to her father's hand. Naomi's father gave a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. His hand slipped out of Naomi's grip as his face became pale. Naomi could no longer hear his peaceful breathing, and the heart beat machine that was operating on his heart ceased it's beeping. Naomi busted into tears; her father was dead.

"Dad? Dad! DAD!!!" She buried her head into his chest while the doctors gave her space. "Why dad!? Why did you have to die on me!? After all we've been through!? You're the only p-person who cared about me in my life! I love you! I love you dad!" She kept on crying in his chest for 10 whole minutes.

One of the doctors slowly approached her. He placed a hand on her. "Miss...."

Naomi slapped him quickly, which caught him and others by surprise. Naomi shouted, "You idiots! How could you let this happen!? Because of you guys, my dad is gone for good, and I can never get him back!!"

"But miss, we did all we could. There are just some things that can't be fixed. I'm sorry, but we'll have a proper funeral for him, and you.."

Naomi shouted again. "NO!!!! I won't let you guys touch him!!!!" She blocked her father, hot tears slipping out of her eyes. "You guys will probably do something terrible to him, like dissect him, or chop his living limbs off, or..."

"That's ENOUGH!" A doctor shouted, stomping his foot. "Young lady, get out of here, or I'll call the police on you! Your father is dead, period! There's nothing we can do! UNDERSTAND!?"

Everyone was silent for a minute. Naomi kept on bawling her eyes out. She went up to the doctor and stepped on his foot. He cringed in pain. Naomi looked up to him, angry tears pouring out of her eyes. "You have no FRAGGING idea how much my dad meant to me. You'll never understand what I went through. So if you have something against the way I fell, go to hell for all I care." She snapped silently as she took one more glance at her dead father. Then she ran out of the room, tears pouring out of her eyes, the necklace her father gave her clenched into her hand. Her skateboard is tucked under her arm.

* * *

After Naomi was out of the building, she ran down the road, and made her way into an alleyway. Once she was hidden, she leaned next to the wall, and slid down, her feet spread apart. She looked at the purple crystal her father gave her, and shook her hand a bit. Naomi clenched it and placed it over her heart. Tears poured out of her eyes as she sobed. "Dad...I love you....please...live a happy after life, if there is one...I'll treasure this crystal forever. I'll be strong...and I'll..always love you..." Naomi cried for a few more minutes. Then she wiped away her tears with her hand and placed the crystal around her neck.

"I better go back to the pad...I'll be evicted soon, so I'd better leave. Find a place to stay." Naomi got up, her eyes still watery. She got on her skateboard and slowly drove off. Even though she was upset over her lost, she was gonna stay strong. For it was her father's last wish.....

Naomi went in her apartment. In her room, she went to her closet and grabbed a big green army back pack from her closet and placed it on her bed. There, she began to look around the room, looking for items that were most precious to her and that she would be taking with her. She grabbed her black Nintendo DS, her games that went along with it, a picture of her and her father together, all of her clothes, a hair brush, toothbrush, green cap, some DVDs, a portable DVD player, and some non perishable food for the trip. After packing all of the stuff she needed, Naomi grabbed her skateboard from the main door, and started to walk out. She looked to catch one more glimpse at her home; her home that was her sanctuary for as long as she could remember. Now she had to leave it. With a tear in her eye, she made her way out the door, closing it. After stepping down the stairway, she hopped on her skateboard and skated off, leaving her home forever. Life will not be the same for young Naomi.......

* * *

**next chapter up to date!!!**

Before you complain about "where's Michelle and Katrina!? Why is there no battle!?" Well, I wanted to introduce my Character Naomi, and I thought I'd do a little "earleir time" chapter, before Michelle and Katrina were attack. So this takes place three hours earlier, and it's all in Naomi's point of view.

anyway, this chapter introduces Naomi! And we get to see her personallity and her dad. And yes, Naomi is a tomboy like Michelle, but there's a few differences. Naomi is really hot tempered and sarcastic at times, but she also has a sense of humor and can be kind to only those who she's close too. Wheres Michelle has a temper, but it's not really huge, and she's more easy going and brave. Michelle's personallity is based off of Sora from KH2.

and yes, we have a death scene too. Poor Naomi, losing the only person who cared about her.

and for those who read my previous version, i gave naomi a purple crystal to wear, whereas in the original, she didn't have one. (there's something special about that crystal, will be revealed later) her dad found it somewhere, not gonna tell now.

and yet, ANOTHER cliffhanger. But some action will come in the next chapter, and I mean LOTS of action.

**oh, BTW, I need to tell you guys something. I've been getting several responses about the title of this story, that Outcasted is not a word. i'm gonna make this as clear as possible; I KNOW it's not a word. I'm not stupid, but don't you think it matches best with this story's plotline? six girls who are outcasts, don't know who they are, and are rejected, six autobots (Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Prowl, Optimus, Bulkhead) who are also misfits from their planet and the fact that they have to fight to find out who Michelle and the others are, this is all about Outcasts! So don't you guy think that OUTCASTED is a proper title for this? Despite the fact it may not be a real word? It matches perfectly! Why else would I give this story that name? If it wasn't about outcasts, it would have a whole different title. And who says titles have to be real words! So if it's not too much to ask, please stop telling me outcasted is not a real word. It's not gonna make me change it. **


	5. Chosen Destinies Part 2

**OK, now we can get on with the story and see what happens next!**

* * *

Naomi walked through the streets of Detroit, her backpack hanging on her back. She felt it trying to pull her to the ground by its weight. Her mind was filled with heartbreaking thoughts as she remembered what happened to her father- how he was lying in the hospital bed dying from his stroke. It pained her to see him in such pain. She wished she could do something about it, but she couldn't. He was dead- gone forever into the next life, if there even is one. The thought of him being dead was for real made Naomi even more heartbroken. Tears kept on streaming down her cheeks; she lost the only person who accepted her in the world; the only one who stood by her side in the toughest situations.

"Dad....I can't believe this s happening. He's… he's gone for good- Nothing can bring him back." Naomi sobbed to herself, trying to wipe all the tears from her face, but the tears kept on falling from her tears like the cold rain, "I know he's in a better place now and is through suffering, but it still hurts. It may be the end of his pain...but it's the beginning for my pain." Naomi stopped to look at the beach, which was now besides her. She stared into the vast open water.

Memories of her and her dad swimming, running, and laughing at the beach appeared in her mind. The more Naomi thought about these events, the more tears poured out of her eyes. "I remember...me and Dad would always play at the beach when I was younger. It was one of the best times we would ever had." Naomi frowned. "I'm gonna miss those good old days." Naomi sighed as she wiped her tears with the back of her fingerless glove and kept on walking along the sidewalk next to the beach. "Wonder where I'm gonna go now that I've been kicked out of my home like an unwanted dog..." Naomi muttered to herself.

Naomi's thoughts were soon drifted out of her mind when she heard a sound, a sound that was screaming. Naomi stopped and looked around, wondering where the scream was coming from. "What was that??"

"Back off, chimp face!!" A voice shouted.

Naomi knew where the voices were coming from. She ran straight across the sidewalk, following the sound. The more she ran, the louder the voices became. Naomi slid to halt and looked towards the beach, where the loudness of the voices was coming from. At the beach, Naomi saw two girls being attacked by four bigger men way older than the two girls. One girl had brown hair and was dressed similar to Naomi, only dark blue replaced Naomi's green, and blue flames were her design and not thunder patterns. The brown haired girl was protecting a silver haired girl who wore a pretty blue dress with wing patterns on her upper chest part. She was hiding a bit behind the brown hair girl, whose fists were clenched, ready for battle.

One of the men snickered. "How pathetic. Do you really think that you can fight and defend that little pipsqueak at the same time?"

"I can try, and I'm not about to be scared off by you or any of your stupid crew members!" The brown hair girl snarled.

"Be careful!" The silver hair girl cried to the brown head.

"We'll see what happens when we kick your butt!" Another male shouted, cracking his knuckles.

Naomi was in shock and anger at these men. "Now that's not fair. Four against two!? They're outnumbered!" Naomi turned around, and placed a hand on her head. "Hmm...maybe I should…but would it be OK if..." Naomi shook her head. "What the heck am I saying!? Those girls need help! I gotta lend a hand!" Naomi ran down the stairs near the beach, and placed her stuff down near the stairs. She then started to speed walk over to the fight. I'd better be careful, Naomi thought to herself. She knew by the looks of those men that they were not going to be easy to beat.

The brawl continued, the girls now down on their knees. The brown haired girl was still shielding the silver headed girl from the men; both girls were bruised up really bad. The men looked down at them, feeling proud over the now weakened girls. For the moment, it looked like the boys would win. "Now do you see the true power of our team, freaks?" One of the men grinned hovering right in front of them, cracking his knuckles.

"Get the heck out of here, you creeps. We're not bothering you." The brown haired girl said, her voice cracking a little bit.

"Fat chance! After all those days of getting beaten by you? We now have a chance to do what we were meant to do all those years ago!" Another shouted, laughing a bit.

"You better pack your life, ladies. Cause you just earned a one way trip to hell, courtesy by us!" the first said, preparing another hit at the girls. The brown hair girl shielded the silver haired girl with her entire body, ready for the pain from Cody's clenched fist. The silver haired girl had tears in her eyes as she hugged the brown hair girl. This was the end.

But when he tried to punch them, he was stopped by someone. The other boy were a bit shocked to see Naomi had made it in time to shield both girls and was now holding the guy's fist in her right hand, keeping it from attacking the girls. The brown hair and silver haired girls looked to see Naomi shielding them, which made them shocked to see a stranger helping them.

Naomi looked into his eyes; rage filled her eyes and growled. "What do you punks think you're doing, hurting two girls when there are four of you!?" She knocked him to the ground.

One just scoffed. "Who do you think you are, interfering with out plans, blue head?"

Naomi folded her arms. "I'm someone who's gonna help these girls out!"

The silver haired girl whispered to the brown hair girl. "Michelle, who is she??"

Michelle just looked at the Naomi, then back at the silver hair girl. "Beats me, Katrina. I think she's on our side though." She whispered back.

Mark stepped forward in Naomi's face. "You know, for a girl. You have a lot of nerve just jumping into a fight with big boys like us!"

Naomi got closer to his face, and poked his nose. "Trust me," her voice was now filled with venom that sent shivers down the girl's spines. "I have a heck of a lot of guts to stand up to girly men like you and your little team of munchkins."

Cody was steaming mad. "No one calls us munchkins and get away with it, thunder freak!" Mark got out of the way to watch Cody charge and beat Naomi up, grinning in the process. She'll soon taste the true power of our group, he thought to himself. She kicked Cody right in the stomach before he got a chance to deal heavy damage to her. He gasped, losing the wind in his lungs, as a few big drops of blood came out of his mouth from the impact of Naomi's kick.

Zack and Eric began to charge after Naomi from opposite directions, their fists clenched tight. Naomi saw this as an advantage to her. She stood still, waiting for the right moment to come to her. Just before the two boys could punch her, she ducked and rolled quickly out of the way, causing both boys to punch each other's faces hard. Both of their mouths started to bleed as they both fell down from the impact.

Mark looked at his crew who were now weakened by Naomi's battling skills. He looked at the pain his men were in, and stared at Naomi, who was now cracking her knuckles. She glared at the boy. "Are you gonna take your goons and leave, or will I have to put you in the same condition as the other three?"

Mark growled. "This is not the end, you freak. I will come back for those two girls, and you can be sure that I'll have my revenge on you for interfering!" He forced his boys to get up as they all ran away from the beach, knowing they were defeated.

Both of the girls were shocked at the events that just happened before their eyes. Naomi looked at the two girls and knelt in front of them. She asked. "You two OK?"

Michelle was the first to speak. "Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for the back up."

"I thought we were goners." Katrina whispered.

Naomi took notice at the brown head's Katana that was lying next to her. "Were you...fighting them?"

Michelle nodded. "Yeah, but I was trying to protect Katrina over here, so it wasn't as easy as it usually is..."

Naomi nodded in satisfaction. When she first saw these girls in danger, Naomi was originally planning to just help them out and leave. But now that she thought about it...these girls were special. It's as if she was meant to meet these two girls. Naomi began to talk again, "My name is Naomi. What's yours?"

Michelle spoke. "I'm Michelle. This is Katrina behind me."

"Sweet names!" Naomi held out her hand. "Let me help you two get up!" Michelle stared at Naomi's hand for a minute, but then she took her hand and was up on her feet. Michelle helped Katrina get up, who was a little wobbly from the brawl. Michelle helped support her.

Michelle looked at Naomi, and realized that Naomi was also dressed like her. The two of them stood facing each other for a while. Finally, each one of them blurted out at the same time, "Are you a tomboy!?"

Katrina spoke wearily. "One at a time, please."

Michelle looked at her, then back at Naomi. "I'll go first. Are you a tomboy?

Naomi shook her head hard. "Yeah I am! And a pretty good one too!"

Michelle jumped in excitement. "I'm a tomboy too!"

Naomi punched her fist in glee. "And I thought I was the only one! I finally found another tomboy! This is great!"

Both Naomi and Michelle gave each other a high five. Then they punched their fists together. "Yeah!" they both shouted.

Katrina laughed. "OK, you two, break it up. You're getting pretty overworked for your first meeting." She giggled a bit. Kind of strange that they dress so a like and never meet before, she thought

Both Naomi and Michelle laughed nervously. "But man, another tomboy...this is awesome! Oh, and I love your weapons!" Michelle pointed at Naomi's two Sais, which dangled over both of her hips.

Naomi nodded. "Yep, my favorite kind too! And that Kanata of yours is really sick!" Naomi's eye turned to Michelle's katana.

Michelle smiled. "I really want to know more about you! Would you like to join me and Katrina?"

Naomi was a bit confused. "Wait...are you saying...that you… want me as a friend??"

Katrina walked up to Michelle's side. "Sure, what else would we consider you?? You help us outta a jam!"

Naomi looked at her feet. "But...I'm not really worthy of being a friend...I'm not a good person. I have a REALLY bad temper. You don't want to hang out with a person like me."

Michelle placed a hand on Naomi's shoulder. "Who cares? You're a really good person! You helped us get rid of those punks, right? That is someone worthy of befriending to me."

Naomi was silent for a minute, Michelle's words sinking into her head. She wasn't use to having friends, since she originally had NO friends at all. But something about these two girls made her feel good. Michelle was a tomboy; she had similarities to Naomi, but still they're both different people. Besides, what's wrong with being in a group? Sounds like a lot of fun! "…Sure, I'll hang out with you girls." Naomi smiled as she nodded.

"Yes!!!" Both Michelle and Katrina shouted as they ran to hug their new friend. Naomi tumbled back a little and laughed at the sudden hugs she was getting. "OK, don't get too carried away there."

Michelle and Katrina both let go of each other. "Sorry bout that..." Michelle said.

Naomi smiled as her attention turned towards Michelle's pocket, which was glowing a soft blue. Making a confused yet curious look, she pointed at Michelle's glowing pocket. "Hey, what's in your pocket? It's glowing."

Michelle looked at her a bit confused at first, but then she looked down at her glowing pocket. Michelle reached into the deep hole of her pants and grabbed the three glowing crystals that she placed in during the battle with the men. Michelle held out the crystals to her. "These are responsible for the glowing."

Naomi took a closer look at them. She looked at Michelle shocked. "But what are they??" She asked.

Michelle and Katrina looked at each other, and then they shook their heads. "We don't know. We just found them a while minutes ago. Michelle found two of those things in a crumbled up rock while I found mine in the lake water." Katrina gestured to her wet clothing.

"Really? That's interesting. Is that why those boys were coming after you?" Naomi said, putting a hand on her head.

Michelle shook her head no. "They always pick on me and anyone else who is with me."

"Those boys have some very extreme ego problems. And apparently they have no life is this is what they do for a living, picking on defenseless people." Naomi folded her arms.

"I was fighting them. But it's not easy protecting Katrina and fighting four guys at the same time." Michelle pointed her finger up.

Naomi looked at Michelle, smiling a bit. "You do have a point. Those men were no pushovers, let me tell you."

"I know." Katrina and Michelle said at the same time, rolling their eyes.

Just then, like an event that was only believable in movies, the crystals glowed and floated a few feet above Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina. All three of them looked up at the crystals, shocked and confused about what was happening now. It's as if an angel came down from above to help out someone in need.

"Wha..?" Naomi said, barley letting the word escaping her lips.

"What's going on??" Katrina came closer to Michelle's side.

"I…I don't know...I've never seen anything like this..." Michelle said, hypnotized into the crystal's glowing light.

The crystals began to glow and separate into different directions, each one under Michelle, Katrina, and Naomi. A ray of light shone upon each girl as they gently floated down, getting closer to the front of each girl. It was like the fragments WANTED each girl to posses them. Then, like a feather falling slowly down from the sky, Naomi, Michelle, and Katrina held their hands out to catch the fragments. They landed softly in their hands, as the ray of light they emitted felt soft and warm to the touch, as if you were bundled up in a blanket or sitting near a warm glowing fire.

Michelle was the first to speak. "OK...this is weird." Her eyes on the fragment that she caught.

"These can't be ordinary crystals....since when do crystals glow and float to you as if it had a mind of its own?" Naomi pondered, looking at her fragment, then at Michelle.

"And it's funny...these crystals feel warm when glowing, and it's like they're trying to tell us that we are chosen to protect them." Katrina stated, they heat searing into her hand.

"That's kinda hard to believe. Protect these things from WHAT?" Michelle asked.

Naomi turned her head towards the lake. "I don't know, but I don't think we should hang out here. Those goons could come back to this very place for revenge."

"We'll go find a different place to talk." Katrina said.

Naomi ran towards the stairs she came down from. Michelle picked up her skateboard and followed. Katrina grabbed her roller blades and did the same thing. Naomi grabbed her backpack and skateboard that she placed besides the stairs before she engaged in the battle. Placing her backpack on her back and tucking her skateboard under her arm, she turned to Michelle and Katrina. "Let's go."

Michelle looked at Naomi, wondering what she was doing with a backpack on her back. "You running away or something? Why are you carrying that on your back?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get going. Do you guys have a skateboard or something to travel on?"

Michelle showed her skateboard to Naomi . "I have a skateboard."

"I have roller blades." Katrina held out her roller blades to Naomi.

"Good. Then you should put those on, Katrina. We can cover more ground if we roll." Naomi explained. "I'll ride my skateboard."

"And I'll ride on my skateboard too." Michelle said. She, Naomi, and Katrina walked up the stairs to the street area of town. Katrina sat down on the edge of the sidewalk and quickly strapped her roller blades on. Naomi and Michelle placed their skateboards down and place one foot on their boards. Katrina got up and got into a starting position. Before they planned to take off, each girl placed their crystal in their pockets, making sure they don't get lost during their ride.

"OK, now that we're ready... let's roll out!" Michelle shouted. Both Naomi and Michelle pushed their free foot on the ground, causing their skateboard to roll in motion. Katrina pushed her feet on the ground, propelling her blades into motion. In a matter of minutes, all three of the girls were speeding freely on the streets of Detroit.

"Weeee!!!!" Katrina laughed as she spun around in the streets.

"Hallelujah!!!" Michelle shouted as she did a 360 degree turn in midair.

"WAHOOO!!!!" Naomi shouted as she did a rail trick on the edge of the sidewalk.

"This is so much fun!" Katrina shouted. The three girls were laughing and enjoying their ride together. Hopefully, nothing bad will come to the trio of friends.

* * *

"Hey boss bot! We got some all spark fragments on the Monitor!" A green and silver bot that resembled and army truck shouted. He was scanning his optics over the huge screen, which was showing three blue dots in a part of the city. Next to him was a black and yellow bot that was more than twice as small as the green bot. He resembled a small race car. On the yellow and black bot's shoulder was a red head girl who looked to be about 8 years old. Her hair was up in two big pigtails, and she wore a cream and orange yellow dress with yellow-orange boots. She too was looking at the monitor.

"Fragments? As in more than one?" A voice called out. The two bots and girl looked to see three more bots walking to them. One was red and blue that resembled a fire truck. The one next to him was red and white and looked a lot like an ambulance. The last bot was gold and black that looked an awful lot like a motorcycle.

"Yeah, according to the readings were getting on the monitor, there's three of them total. And they're together." The black and yellow bot explained.

The fire truck bot looked at the monitor. He folded his arms. "I don't know why these three are in a group, but we'd better get them before the deceptions do." He turned to the black and yellow bot, which placed the girl down from his shoulder, and the green bot. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee. See if you can get the All Spark fragments before the cons figure out they're out there too. Call us if you need any back up."

The black and yellow bot, who was Bumblebee, saluted the fire truck bot. "Roger that, Prime!"

The green bot, who was called Bulkhead, Saluted the red and blue bot as well. "Sure thing, Boss bot!" He turned to Bumblebee. "You ready, little buddy?"

Bumblebee gave thumbs up. "I was born ready!"

Both bots transformed into their vehicle modes and drove out of the base. After they were gone, Prime sat down near the couch and folded his arms, thinking about why there were a group of fragments together instead of one at a time.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove off….

* * *

Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina ended up in an alleyway after several minutes of riding their devices. Each one grabbed their crystals and started to examine them. They were still glowing a very light blue. It was a miracle that the girls found such crystals with this kind of power. It gave each girl a feeling of comfort and peace. Why were the crystals glowing in their presence? Was there something about them that made them glow?

"So what could these crystals be? They can't just be ordinary if they keep glowing like this." Katrina asked.

Michelle and Naomi shrugged at the same time. "That's what I'd like to know too." Naomi said.

"Maybe these crystals came from another dimension? Or maybe another planet in a different galaxy??" Michelle pondered, placing her free hand on her head.

"That's silly. Why would these things be from another planet? And even if they were from another planet, why would they end up on Earth?" Katrina asked, trying to state a point.

"Here's a bigger problem; why would these things come to US? I don't see anything special about any of us that would make a powerful object want to be with us." Naomi questioned.

"Who knows? But I'm sure we'll find out what these things are soon enough." Michelle ensured her new friends.

Both Katrina and Naomi smiled at their friend. "Yeah, you got a point there, gal." Naomi said, giving her a thumbs up.

Katrina placed her hands on her chest, holding her crystal close to her. "Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence for the three girls. For a moment, it was like a knife had cut through their conversation, splitting it in half to prevent it from going on. But the silence shattered into a million pieces as the fragments started glowing heavily in the girl's hands. Michelle, Katrina, and Naomi opened their hands to see the fragments were once again glowing with extreme power.

"Now what!?" Naomi complained.

"What are these things doing now!?" Katrina panicked a little.

"Don't ask me! I'm not the one who asked the crystals to act up again!!" Michelle bellowed.

The crystals floated a few inches off the girl's hands. They stayed still for a few minutes, but to Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina, it felt like hours. When the crystals moved again, they bulleted into each of the girl's chests. Michelle and her friends backed in shock a little. It didn't hurt them; it just felt weird, like a small poke just went into their chests. The warm, calming feeling came back to the three friends. Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina stared at their chests as the crystals were slowly sinking in their chest area, like something is sinking in quicksand. The fragments slowly made their way into the girl's bodies, radiating a soft, blue glow as it did. Their bodies for a moment, glowed a soft blue, waves of warmth covered them. By the time all crystals were absorbed in their respectful host, the glowing faded, leaving Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina shocked and confused.

"...OK, what just happened here....?" Katrina asked.

"Did..did those things...absorb in us? Like a sponge with water?" Michelle pondered, still looking down at where the crystals just went.

"NOW I'm officially freaked out! Since when do crystals get into your body like jelly!?" Naomi shouted in a freaked out sort of way.

"How should I know!?" Katrina shouted, waving her hands in panic.

The two girls began to panic about the situation. Michelle looked at them confused for a minute. She didn't know what to do. She was just as freaked out as they were. But Michelle realized that panicking would not help. So she shouted to both girls, "Will you two just calm down!?" Both girls froze in their position and look at her. "Panicking isn't gonna get us anywhere. If we're to solve this mystery, the first thing we need to do is calm down." Michelle explained, trying to maintain the pressure in the air around her friends.

Katrina turned to Michelle. "You're right. No use standing here fussing."

"We'd better stay calm and try to find out what those fragments are and why they were able to absorb into us." Naomi said, picking up her skateboard. "So anyone got any bright ideas of where to look first?"

Michelle and Katrina folded their arms, their head's low on ideas. "Not really...."

Michelle stood there for a few minutes, thinking of some way to solve the mystery that has befallen upon them. Then an idea hit her. "Why don't we try the library? That place has loads of information."

"Are you sure? I don't think a library would have any info on events like THIS." Katrina said, folding her hands in front of her.

"Hey, you never know until you try! Unless you two have any better ideas on how to solve this dilemma." Michelle skimpily remarked.

Naomi and Katrina were silent for a minute as they both looked at each other. Michelle had a point there. The library is the only known place to start looking for answers. "…OK, if you insist." Naomi said.

"Guess there's no point in arguing. Let's go." Katrina said, sighing a little.

Naomi and Michelle once again hopped onto their skateboards and slowly pushed their free foot on the ground to push their skateboards in motion. Katrina slowly pushed her feet forward, riding at Michelle and Naomi's pace on her roller blades. The three headed west from the alleyway on the path to the library, which from their location was a mile away. It was a long ride at the speed the girls were going, but they knew it would be worth it. They had to figure out what the crystals are and why they had the ability to merge with them.

Several moments passed like a raging river in the spring. Katrina started to look up at the sky from behind her. Her eyes widened as she grabbed Michelle and Naomi's attention. "Hey guys! Look at that!"

"Huh?" Michelle looked up at Katrina's direction.

"What's the matter?" Naomi did the same thing and gasped a bit. All three girls stopped moving for a minute to see the figure. Behind all three girls was a purple and beige spider jet that was flying in their direction. It was definitely not the standard jet that flew over Detroit. But what was REALLY strange that it flew really low too, to low for a normal jet and it stopped when they stopped.

Michelle looked at it with curiosity. "That's weird. I've never seen a spider jet fly so low before and I've never seen one stop in mid air too."

"Why is it doing this??" Katrina asked.

Michelle stared at the jet for a minute. She turned to her friends and whispered to them. "Let's try something. We'll ride in a straight position, and turn at the next curve in the street. Let's see what that jet does next."

"Good idea." Naomi said as she and Katrina nodded in agreement. The girls started to move again, only faster. The jet started to move in their direction. Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina took a turn to the right curve in the street. Michelle looked back to see the jet took the same exact turn as they did.

"It's still on our trail." Michelle said, glaring a bit.

"Let's try turning and going the opposite direction this time!" Katrina whispered. "That'll determine if he's following us!"

Naomi and Michelle nodded. "Sounds good!" They both said.

Naomi, Michelle, and Katrina took a small turn to the right and headed the opposite direction they were going in. All three looked back to see the jet stopping for a minute, turning to its right, and it flew back at the girl's direction.

"I KNEW it! That jet IS following us!!" Katrina shouted in anger.

Naomi bellowed as she pointed at the jet. "Hey, buddy! I don't know what you're problem is, but you'd better stop following us if you know what's good for you!!!"

Michelle slightly hit Naomi on the shoulder. "Naomi! You're talking to a jet 100 times BIGGER than you!!"

The jet revealed a long, skinny cannon on one of its sides, and prepared to shoot at the girls. All three suddenly turned to see the jet fire a fireball at them. All three gasped. "Watch out!!!" Michelle shouted. All three girls moved quickly out of the fireball's way, barley escaping the explosion caused by the cannon's attack.

"We'd better RUN!!!" Katrina shouted.

"Good idea! Let's get the slag out of here!" Naomi shouted. Michelle and Naomi started to rapidly kick the ground to force their skateboard in motion while Katrina quickly kicked her feet to propel the wheels on her roller blades. The jet started to speed right after them as they rode as fast as they could away from the machine.

"Leave us alone!!!" Naomi shouted as she kept on riding her skateboard.

"I don't think it's gonna listen to you, Naomi!!!" Michelle shouted back, but was just as freaked out as Naomi was.

"I just hope these devices we have can keep us away from that jet stalker!!" Katrina shouted.

But their luck was about to run out. The jet, which seemed to not be interested in letting the girls get away, quickly rushed to the very front of them and landed as fast as it could in front of their path. The force of its landing caused all three girls to be knocked in the air, Michelle and Naomi fell off of their skateboards.

"GAHH!!!" All three of them shouted as they landed hard on the concrete tar road. Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina got up as fast as they could, only to be face to face with the jet which now landed in front of them.

"Man, this guy is nuts! Why would he land in the middle of the fragging road!?" Michelle shouted, clenching her fist.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Katrina shouted, hiding a bit behind Michelle.

Naomi stomped her foot and clenched her fists. "What do you want from us!?" She bellowed to the jet.

The jet just remained there, motionless for a few minutes. Then a hissing sound was made from it. It then did something totally unbelievable. Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina stared in shock as the jet started transforming. It turned from a jet to a huge 50 foot robot. He was purple and beige with two skinny cannons on his shoulders. He has a blue face with blood red optics. He smirked evilly at the three girls, who looked at him in extreme shock.

Katrina hid behind Michelle. "Who…WHAT is that thing!?" She screeched.

Naomi stood beside Michelle. "Don't ask me. I don't remember seeing engineers create 50 foot robots before!!!"

Michelle stared up at the robot. A strange feeling came to her; like as if she had faced one of these things before. She thought it was strange, but being in the shocked state she was, she placed that thought to the side. "I think...it's not a robot that someone created."

Katrina and Naomi looked over at Michelle, a bit confused. "What, is it a giant alien from another planet or something??"

The robot took a step closer to the girls, making them jump back a bit. "Vell vell, aren't vou a clever vittle vuman?" He spoke in an icy voice. He also had a German accent to match.

"It talks!!" Katrina shouted. Her knees began to tremble a bit in fear.

"Vhat did vou expect, dat stuff vou humans call "Sign Language?" He scoffed. "But dat's not ze problem now."

Naomi shouted up to the robot, rage filling her voice. "What the heck do you want from us, you walking trash can!?"

The robot's face spun around until a different one came out. This time, his face was red with the same red optics that looked like a visor, but he also had a gap between his teeth. "Ze name is Blitzwing, fleshing! Remember eet!! Now hand over ze All Spark fragments before I pound vou into flesh vancakes!!"

Katrina stood a little out from behind Michelle. She looked at the other two, confused. "All Spark fragments? What's he talking about??"

"We ain't got any All Spark fragments!" Michelle shouted.

Blitzwing's face spun once again, changing it into a different face. It was completely black with huge red optics, and he had a mouth that was always grinning madly. "Ohohoh! But my scanners detekted twee fragments together that vere sending off a huge energy signature!"

"Energy...wha?" Michelle muttered, barley letting her words be audible.

Naomi suddenly perked up a bit, and whispered to us. "Gals! He's must be talking about those crystals we found!!

Katrina gasped and whispered back to Naomi. "So those crystals are called "All Spark fragments"??"

Michelle folded her arms. "They must be powerful if they were glowing and could give off an energy signature..."

"But what does Three Face want with them?" Naomi whispered back.

"I don't know, but he's a little late for the party. Those fragments have already gotten into us. We can't just dig into our bodies and pull them out, you know." Michelle whispered, nodding a bit.

"Besides, he must want them for bad intentions, or he wouldn't want them so badly." Katrina pointed out as she secretly looked at Blitzwing.

Blitzwing switched to his hothead face and stomped his foot, causing a mini earthquake that send the three girls off their feet. "I'm not feneshed vet! How dare vou brats plot behind my back! Vou twee defiantly have the fragments, no mistake!"

Michelle clenched her fists and looked up at Blitzwing. "OK you got us. We do have these things you call an All Spark fragment. But as you see, we don't really have them anymore."

"They're right inside our very bodies, if you know what we mean!" Katrina shouted up with a hint of boldness to her voice.

Blitzwing stood there, slightly confused. He took a quick scan of all three girls, and he saw that the energy signatures were surrounding them. He switched back to his icy face. "Curious. Ze humans are right. The fragments seemed to have merged with the fleshings." Blitzwing swapped to his random face. "Well then, I'll just have to take you three with me then! Ahahaha!!!"

Naomi shouted back to Blitzwing, "You're not taking us alive!!!"

Blitzwing swapped to his angry face. "I don't take threats from punks like vou!!"

Katrina looked at Michelle and Naomi. "What will we do?"

Michelle hung her head a little. "Like we have a choice..." Michelle grabbed her skateboard, hopped onto it, and pulled her katana from its case, holding it in her left hand. "Let's take this guy out!"

Naomi looked at me bug eyed. "Are you insane!? He's a 50 foot robot! WE'RE at least 40 times smaller than him combined! How can we beat this tin can!?"

"I know. And I don't even have a weapon." Katrina said, hanging her head.

"Use our vehicles to our advantage. He may be big, but he sure looks like he's on the clumsy side." Michelle said.

"Wha.." Then Naomi got what Michelle was trying to tell her. "Oh...OK, since we can't run." Naomi hopped onto her skateboard and pulled her Sais out from her belt. "Let's show him we mean business!"

Blitzwing switched once again to his random face. "Ohoho! Zis'll be a lot of fun! What can twee humans do to a huge bot like meh? Ahaha!"

"Katrina got into a fighting pose. "Man, this guy sure loves to talk!"

"We'll shut him up. Let's go!!" Michelle started to pull her skateboard in motion, same with Naomi and her skateboard. Katrina geared her roller blades intro motion as all three headed straight for the towering robot. The robot stood there, ready for action. I n this battle, it's wither Blitzwing wins and gets what he wants, or Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina win and continue their ways.

Or the results of the battle could mean something different….

* * *

**next chapter!!!**

**and now we go back to Michelle and Katrina, which Naomi helps them from the bad boys. And I think Michelle and Naomi were desitined to meet...:giggle:**

**And we have a small scene with more robots...the Autobots!!**

**and yes, the fragments have finally absorbed into them!!! :D But they haven't discovered their powers yet.**

**and in the last version, I had all three decepticons (Megatron, Lugnut, and Blitzwing) come in, but I decided to do just one con. And I chose Blitzy cause he's funny. x3**

**next chapter will have more action in it!**


	6. Chosen Destinies Part 3

**OK, we now start where the cliffhanger left us off at!**

* * *

Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina raced on their vehicles as they charged at the huge threat that was standing there. Blitzwing somehow wanted the crystals the girls found. He only to find out that the fragments had merged inside of them. Blitzwing was now intended to capture the three girls, but Michelle and her friends would not go down without a fight.

Michelle and Naomi circled around his legs, trying with all their might to slice him with their weapons. But the metal armor was too strong for their weapons to handle, due to the fact that they never fought a creature like this before. Katrina skated around the battle field, trying to find a way to fight Blitzwing.

Blitzwing shook his head a bit as the damage that was done to him didn't even hurt. "Stopid girls. I vill crush de live out of vou." He lowered his cannon down at the girls and charged up for a fire ball. When he shot it at them, all three split into different directions. Michelle raced over in front of Blitzwing, dodging the attack. Katrina went left; Naomi dodged right.

"Guys! Be careful! This is a powerful enemy we're dealing with here!" Michelle shouted over to her friends.

"Yeah, I noticed!" Naomi said, gripping her Sais tightly. Her knuckles turning white from the strength of her grip.

"So vou vumans think vou can take me down? Huh! I'd like to see vou try!" He tried to kick Naomi, but she was able to skate out of the way in the nick of time. Blitzwing lost a bit of his balance, but he was able to stay on his feet. "Lucky move, but even vou can't have luck on vour side forever!"

Katrina skated fast over to Blitzwing's direction. "Hey bozo! Catch me if you can!!"

Blitzwing turned his attention over to Katrina. "You puny little vuman!!" Katrina skated near Blitzwing's feet as he tried to step on her. Katrina jumped, rolled, and timed each time Blitzwing failed at stomping her to death. Blitzwing eventually was tired of stomping his feet, leaving him panting a bit. Katrina skated over to where Naomi was.

Naomi tapped her on the shoulder. "Good job, gal!"

Katrina was panting, then nodded back "Thanks."

Blitzwing's attention turned towards Michelle, who had her katana gripped tightly in her hand. Her skateboard was ready for action. Blitzwing's face turned to his random side. "Vell, at least I'll be able to take vou down!" He tried to grab Michelle with his hand. Michelle skated too fast for Blitzwing's feet to stomp her. She stopped in between his legs. She smirked; she had the perfect plan to take this bozo down.

"Hey three face!" Michelle shouted in a taunting tone, "Try and catch me from under here!" Michelle stuck her tongue out and made a teasing sound.

Blitzwing's face switched to his hothead face as he looked at the girl who was mocking him. "If zhat's a threat, then bring it on!!" He prepared to grab the girl from underneath him.

Both Katrina and Naomi panicked for their friend, wondering if Blitzwing will succeed at catching Michelle. "What the slag are you doing!? Get out of there!!!" Naomi shouted, waving her hands around.

"Michelle!!" Katrina screamed, reaching her hand out for her friend.

Michelle waited until the hand was halfway to her. Then she skated in the opposite direction; right through Blitzwing's legs. He reached his hand all the way under his legs, which caused him to lose a great amount of balance. He started to fall down from his lack of balance.

"Timber!! AHAHA!!!" His random face hysterically laughed out as the huge robotic being fell on his face.

Michelle skated over to Katrina and Naomi, panting from the amount of speed she had to produce. Her two friends came over to her side. "You OK, pal?" Naomi asked.

Michelle shook her head. "Tired, but I'm fine." She laughed a bit, then looked back at the robot who lied on the ground. "But at least we took that guy down."

Naomi pointed at Blitzwing and laughed at him. "Serves him right for messing with us! Who needs powers and size when brainpower and pure AWESOMENESS is on our side!?"

Katrina giggled for a minute, but then her face had a concerned look. "So now we know what those crystals that absorbed in us are...."

Michelle folded her arms. "What did he call them again? All Spark Fragments?"

Naomi scratched her head. "At least that is kinda solved. But I still think the library would have more clear answers for us."

Katrina nodded. "Let's go before Mr. Three faced Clown wakes up."

"Good idea." Michelle glared at the oversize robot. "He should never have messed with us. He was too dumb to even scratch us."

Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina started to walk over in the direction of the library. They were unaware that the robot that they thought they had defeated slowly got onto one of his knees without making a sound. He secretly aimed his cannon at the three girls who were talking to each other. Without a minute to lose, he fired at the girls. Naomi saw this and panicked. "Guys, look out!!"

All three turned to the cannon's fireball. They did not have enough time to dodge, for the cannon's blast caused all three girls to be thrown into the air. They landed near each other, bruised up from the blast. They had no chance of reaching their vehicles at this rate.

Blitzwing got up and walked over, ten feet away from the human girls. His hot head face said to them in a rude tone, "Now who is the dumb one, insects!? How dare vou play those pranks on me! I'll finish you off and take you with me! Then we'll see what's to be done with brats like you!!" Blitzwing pulled his fist back, ready to make another blow at the girls and make them apart of a creator in the pavement.

Michelle slightly looked up at Blitzwing, fear in her eyes. She knew she couldn't move much; the blast did too much damage. She looked at her friends, who were cringing in pain. Naomi and Katrina were even attempting to get on their feet, but the blast weakened them a lot; they fell on the ground every time they got their arms holding their weight up. Michelle knew that it was hopeless. Blitzwing had won.

_This is it...he's gonna kill us all. It was nice knowing you....Naomi...Katrina._ Michelle thought to herself, thinking this was the end. She closed her eyes, ready for the pain. Ready for darkness to swallow her. Ready for the end of her short life in the matter of seconds by a robot from another world. Blitzwing swung his fist. It was all over.

But before Michelle could feel a punch dealt by a 50 foot robot, she heard the painful screams of Blitzwing, like he was attacked by someone or something. Michelle kept her eyes closed for a minute. She did not feel the pain she was expecting.

Michelle slowly opened her eyes. She looked to see Blitzwing knocked to the ground. She looked at him, wondering what would make him fall like that. Her eyes then turned to something else, which was lying on the ground. A wrecking ball. A huge green and silver wrecking ball, right at the place where Blitzwing stood before.

Michelle wondered where it came from. But her answer would come to her as she saw the ball retreating somewhere. Michelle got up on one knee, fighting the pain in her body. She looked at the direction the ball was retreating. Her eyes widened at what she saw next.

A huge green and silver robot stood across from Blitzwing's position. He resembled a destruction robot, with white stars on his shoulders. He was the one who was retreating the wrecking ball. Michelle watched in shock as his ball turned into a three fingered craw like hand. He charged at Blitzwing, who was just getting up. The two of them embraced into a huge one on one fight.

Michelle felt someone grabbing her arms. She looked to see Katrina and Naomi helping her get to her feet. They must've found a way to gather all of their strength to get on their feet, and they were now trying to help Michelle out. They placed one of her arms over each of their heads. Naomi had both skateboards tucked under her arms. Michelle could tell by the vibration from their shoulders that her friends were trembling in severe pain.

"Don't worry, gal. We'll get out of here." Naomi reassured her friend.

"Yeah, before those two bots can get us." Katrina said, looking at the battle.

"But where can we hide?" Michelle hoarsely said.

The girls kept on waking a little, but they weren't far away from the brawl. With each passing minute, the pain in all three grew larger. For a minute, it seemed hopeless for the girls. But then, just as they were about to give up, they heard another voice. "Psst! You three!"Iit whispered. It sounded like a male's voice, and it didn't sound too far away either.

Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina looked around. "Who said that?" Katrina whispered.

"Beats me." Naomi whispered back.

The voice spoke again, "Over here! HURRY!"

Naomi, Michelle, and Katrina backed up into a bush, trying to find the source of the sound. Suddenly, out of the bushed, came a large yellow and black hand, it snatched all three girls into the bushes, catching them off guard. "Ahh!" All three of them quickly squeaked. They were face to face with the owner of the hand: a black and yellow bot with a black stripe on his right leg. He had blue optics. He looked at the girls not evilly like Blitzwing, but rather warming and concerning.

"Let us go!" Naomi shouted, despite her pain. She shook her fits at him.

"Please don't kill us!" Michelle pleaded.

"We'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt us, please!" Katrina cried, fear in her eyes.

The yellow bot softly shushed the girls, trying to calm them down. "Calm down, you three. I'm not like the huge three faced freak out there. I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah? Well your buddies out there are sure as heck one of the bad ones!!" Naomi growled, hugging Katrina, as if she thought the bot was gonna hurt her.

"Look, I'll explain when my friend is done with blitzbrain out there. Please, just trust me! I won't hurt you, I promise!" He pleaded

Naomi stared at him for a minute, angry. It looked like she did not fully trust him yet. Katrina held onto Michelle as if her life depended on it. Michelle just looked deep into his blue optics. She was timid at his appearance. But the more she looked into the bot's eyes, the less scared she felt. His eyes told her that he wasn't lying. "....OK, I believe you." Michelle said, confidence suddenly starting to build in her. She felt he deserved to be trusted. Don't ask her why; it was just a feeling she got.

Katrina and Naomi looked at Michelle with a 'What the heck are you doing!?' look. Michelle looked back at them, her eyes saying, 'Trust him; he doesn't look like he's a bad guy'. Katrina and Naomi got the message that Michelle was giving them; they nodded in agreement.

Michelle held on tightly to the bot's thumb. Katrina and Naomi did the same thing, only on the bot's pinky and middle finger. "OK big guy. If what you're saying is true, then I believe you." Naomi said.

"Just please be careful!" Katrina shouted. She had an iron grip on his pinky finger.

The bot held each girl closely to him. "Relax. I won't let him hurt you."

Bam! A huge sound was heard right out of the bushes. The bot jumped out of the bushes, holding each girl close to him. The green bot was thrown on the ground by a angry Blitzwing. His cannons were aimed for the green bot. "Vou puny Autobots! I will blast you into scrap metal!" He prepared to fire at the green bot.

"Aw no you don't, blitz brain!" The black and yellow bot used his free hand, which activated into stingers and zapped yellow electricity at Blitzwing. He was pushed back a bit, but quickly reclaimed his balance. He aimed his cannon at the girls and the yellow bot.

His face switched to his hot head. "Hand over ze humans and I might spare your miserable Autobot lives!!!"

The yellow bot held the girls close to his chest and pointed his stinger at Blitzwing. "No way, Blitz Brain! You're not taking these girls on my watch!!"

The green bot stood beside the yellow bot and swung his wrecking ball around. "We don't know what you want with them, but it can't be for a good reason. Want these girls? You'll have to fight us in order to do that!!!" He shot his wrecking ball at Blitzwing, who was pinned down for a minute. Then he picked the wrecking ball up and threw it to the side. Blitzwing got up and grunted at the two bots.

"What a waste of time. Getting those fragments was a big mistake. Merged with organics that have Autobots for a shield." He glared at the girls, who were looking at him. "You three may have won this round, but I'll come back, and vou can bet that my other two buddies vill come too! So enjoy vour little company while you can!!!" Blitzwing transformed into a spider jet and took off. The sound of his jet engines echoed in the wind.

Michelle, Katrina and Naomi sighed in relief, now that the Decepticon is finally gone. They turn their attention to both the green and yellow bot. "So aren't you gonna kill us now?" Naomi asked, slightly afraid.

The green bot looked at her confused. "Why would we do that? If we were gonna kill you, don't you think we would've done it by now??"

"He's got a good point there, Naomi." Katrina said.

"Well, OK, OK, I believe you. So anyway...who or WHAT are you guys anyway?" Naomi asked.

Bulkhead picked Katrina up by her dress, causing her to slightly yelp. He smiled warmly at her. "The name's Bulkhead! And that's Bumblebee, my best friend!" He gestured to the yellow and black bot that still had Naomi and Michelle left in their hands. He waved.

Katrina giggled. "Nice to meet you too, Bulkhead," Bulkhead placed Katrina down on the ground, while Bumblebee placed Michelle and Naomi down.

"Well, since we're doing introductions and all, I'm Naomi." Naomi introduced herself. Proudly showing her tall frame and strong build.

"My name is Katrina." Katrina said, smiling, giving a small curtsy.

"Nice to meet you boys. I'm Michelle." Michelle said, giving a thumbs up.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead smiled and nodded their heads. Bumblebee spoke up. "So why was Blitzwing attacking you three?" He knelled down to the girl's level.

Michelle rubbed the back of her head. "Beats me, maybe because of those..." but she was interrupted by a faint blue glow coming from her chest. She, Naomi, Katrina, and the bots looked in shock as the glowing continued. Michelle felt her hair flowing with the blue light. Once it stopped, Michelle's eyes were widened. Everyone looked at her for a long moment with shock and confusion.

"...how did you do that?" Bulkhead asked, breaking the silence.

"...I think it may have to do with those All Spark Fragments that Blitzwing was talking about." Michelle remarked looking at Naomi and Katrina. They were both in shock. She turned to Bumblebee

"So it was you three that were giving off those energy signatures!" Bumblebee snapped his fingers.

The girls all looked at each other. "Uh, yeah, you can call it that." Katrina said nervously.

Bulkhead looked at Katrina more, noticing something odd about her. He touched her hair, which made her spin in his direction. He frowned and said, "You're all wet."

Katrina looked down at her dress, and saw that she was damp from her diving in the water. "Oh, that. I had to go underwater to find that fragment....." She shivered a bit. Some of the water had dried from running around, but it was still very chilling for her.

Bumblebee also frowned. "Not only that, but it looks like Blitzwing took some serious damage on you three. We should have the Doc Bot look at you guys. He should be able to help those injuries."

Naomi gave him a 'What the heck!' look. "Who in the name of jelly beans is a 'Doc Bot'??"

Bumblebee just shook his head, chuckling. "I think it'll be better if we take you guys to our place. You'll just love our group! There are four more of us and each one-"

Michelle, Naomi and Katrina suddenly froze in their place. Pain suddenly emerged into their bodies. Katrina started to shiver like crazy. Michelle placed a hand on her chest and Naomi placed both hands over their head. They grunted in pain as their bodies shut down. They began to fall down on the ground. But Bumblebee and Bulkhead caught them; Naomi and Michelle were caught by Bumblebee's quick hands, and Katrina was caught Bulkhead's three finger hand. "Oh geez! What happened to them!?" Bumblebee shouted.

"I think they're just tired and in pain. I mean, a Decepticon can sure take a lot out of you when fighting." Bulkhead explained. He shrugged at his pal.

"True." Bumblebee's optic turned to two skateboards and a green backpack (which fell off of Naomi's back during battle). He placed the two girls gently on the ground, and went over to pick up the objects. He looked at them. "I think these belong to the girls. We better take them with us just in case."

Bulkhead transformed with his hand holding onto Katrina. She ended up in the back area of his truck mode, laying on his couch seat as if it were a bed. "Well load Michelle, Naomi, and their stuff in here! We'll take them to Ratchet!" He opened his back area door. Bumblebee nodded as he placed the items in his truck. Then gently picked up Michelle and Naomi and placed them on the two longer seats of Bulkhead's truck mode. Bulkhead then shut his doors as Bumblebee transformed into a black and yellow race car.

"Well, let's head home!" Bumblebee shouted as he and Bulkhead drove off. While they drove, the girls inside of Bulkhead were sleeping in slight pain, but were finally safe from the dangers of that day.

But still, there would be more to come……

* * *

**at long last...CHAPTA SIX IS HERE!!!!**

we start at the cliffhanger, a battle with blitzwing...the smart way! XD But Blitzy had scored a HUGE point at the end...

and the girls FINALLLY meet a couple of the autobots!!! :D

don't worry, they're not dead, just really tired.

so sit tight, cause chapter 7 will come soon!


	7. New Allies

**OK, time to change paces a bit. We Finally get to see the Autobots in this chapter.**

* * *

_Michelle felt nothing but emptiness take her over. There wasn't a sound to be heard, not even a creak to break the silence. The brown haired tomboy slowly opened her emerald eyes to see she was lying on her stomach. But what she was lying on was space. Stars filled the area, with Darkness to back it up. Michelle scrambled to her feet to look around. She did not know where she was. All she remembered was being attacked by the Decepticon called Blitzwing and nearly being killed. Until those two other robots, she remembered being named Bumblebee and Bulkhead saved her and her other friends._

_"Where am I? How did I get here?" She pondered in the night. "Is this...a dream? Cause it can't be real. I would be dead if this was really outer space.....but it feels real." She folded her arms. "Maybe..this is one of those dreams that feels real?" She wondered._

_"Michelle!" A voice called to her._

_Michelle spun around to see Naomi and Katrina running towards her. They both stopped in front of her, a bit freaked out by all this._

_"Katrina? Naomi? How come you're in my dream??" Michelle asked, surprised that the fact that her friends were talking to her in a dream was possible._

_"Don't ask us! We don't know what's going on either! How come we can talk to each other in a dream!?" Naomi shouted, waving her hands around._

_"Maybe we're all sharing the same dream. That explains why we're talking to each other now!" Katrina pointed out._

_"But it's weird....why are we sharing the same dream??" Naomi asked._

_Michelle shook her head. "Words fail me. But I wonder why we're standing in a starry area. Pretty odd area to be standing in a dream."_

_"You said it." but Katrina and Naomi shook their heads in agreement._

_The three stood in the empty part of their dream, wondering what could have happened. Katrina looked at Michelle's Direction and gasped. She pointed. "Michelle, behind you!" She called._

_"Huh??" Michelle uttered. She turned around to see a HUGE shadow towering over her and the other two girls. The silhouette resembled a robot, and it was the size of a planet._

_Naomi Clenched her fists at the shadow, thinking it wanted a fight. "What the heck are you!? If you're here to pick a bone with us...."_

_Katrina slightly hid behind Michelle. "What is that?"_

_Michelle just stared into the shadow, mesmerized. A strange feeling occurred to her. The creature knelled down towards the girls, causing them to back away a bit. The shadow placed a finger on Michelle's chest. Michelle looked down at the hand, confused and dumbfounded._

_Naomi got a bit closer to Michelle. "Dude, this is weird. Why is that thing pointing at your chest??" Naomi asked._

_Michelle shook her head. "No clue, but..I think it doesn't want to hurt us. If it did, it would've done that by now."_

_Katrina shouted up to the bot. "Hey! Who are you?? Why have you come to us?" She asked the shadow._

_The shadow removed the finger from Michelle's chest, and pointed straight ahead. Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina spun around to see a huge planet in front of them. Colors from Grey and white to blue and black decorated the planet. But it looked like it was made entirely from metal. The girls looked at it, puzzled._

_"Eh? What the heck is that?? Some kind of alien planet?" Naomi asked, folding her arms._

_Michelle turned to the shadow. "What are you trying to tell us??"_

_The shadow only nodded. It opened up it's palms and a brought light emitted from them. The light engulfed the girls, causing them th shield their eyes._

_"What the heck is going on!?" Naomi shouted._

_"What's this light!?" Katrina called. The girls looked to see the shadow had disappeared._

_"Where did he go-" Michelle's words were swallowed by the light. The girls blacked out._

* * *

Michelle's eyes were closed for a minute. She was awake, but she decided to keep her eyes closed for a little longer. She could hear slight noises from several Machines. And from her eyelids she could sense some light in the area too. Wanting to find out more, Michelle slowly opened her eyelids, letting the light slowly get into her eyes and fully awake her. She sat up silently, but soon put her hand up on her forehead. Her head started to pound in pain. "Man...I feel like I've just been hit by a truck...." Michelle looked at her surroundings. She was sitting on some kind of medical table, only it was really huge. A pillow was where her head was, as well as a warm black blanket covering her. Tools and machines that were used in hospitals were all around the room.

Michelle was a bit stunned at her location. "If this is a hospital, then I must be in the future. These place is huge for a medical area...." Michelle looked beside her to see Naomi and Katrina laying peacefully on the table, covered in blankets with a pillow supporting their heads. Michelle gasped a bit and crawled over to their sides. She gently shook them. "Guys! Guys! Wake up!"

Naomi opened her eyes halfway. Yawning, she sat up and said, "What, it is morning already??" She rubbed her eyes.

Katrina sat up and let her eyes adjust to the light. "man, what the heck....one minute we were in a city and the next minute I'm being woken up..." She stretched her arms out. She looked around. "Where are we? Some kind of huge lab?"

Naomi observed her surrounding. "I think we're in some kind of medical room."

Michelle folded her arms. "Wonder how we got here??"

"So you kids decided to join the living, huh? Bout time." A gruff voice said behind them.

Michelle Katrina and Naomi spun around to the direction of the voice. There, standing near the table, was a huge red and white robot who looked like a 70 year old man. He resembled a lot like an ambulance. But despite his gruffness, he seemed like a really nice bot. All Three girls looked at him shocked.

Katrina squeaked and crawled behind Michelle, hiding. "who...who...who are you??" She asked.

Naomi went to Michelle's side. "Are you a friend or a foe?" She asked.

The red and white bot placed a hand up. "Calm down kids. I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I'm the one who helped fix your woulds and set you up some beds to sleep in."

"Eh?" Michelle looked at herself. Bandages were on her arms, legs, and face. Naomi and Katrina had bandages on different parts of their bodies too.

Katrina looked at the red and white bot. "Well, you don't look bad....and you do look like the medic type...." She gave a small smile. "OK, I believe you then."

Michelle placed her hands behind her back. "So who are you anyway??" She asked the bot.

"Name's Ratchet. I'm the team's medic bot." The red bot said, folding his arms.

"Ratchet. Good to meet ya. I'm Naomi." Naomi said, giving a thumbs up.

Katrina peeked behind Michelle. "I..I'm Katrina." She said, slowly coming from behind her friend.

Michelle nod her head. "Name's Michelle."

"I know, bumblebee and Bulkhead told me what happened a few days ago." Ratchet nodded.

"Wait. We were knocked out for several days!?" Katrina exclaimed.

"Four days to be exact." Ratchet pointed out.

Naomi placed a hand on her head. "whoa. A long time to take a nap."

Michelle stared at Ratchet for a few. "...so is Bumblebee and Bulkhead the green bot and yellow bot from before??"

Ratchet nodded. "Right. They were the ones who found you after that fight with blitzwing. Gotta say you three have a lot of guts going up against a Decepticon."

"That's what the bad robots are called??" Katrina asked.

Naomi waved her hands around. "whoa,whoa,whoa! Time out! Start from the beginning. What are you guys, why did that blitzbrain attack us, and what's going on!? Please give us every detail."

Ratchet grunted a bit. "first, you should meet the others. They'll help explain to you three the details."

"There's more!?" Michelle shouted.

"seven bots total. And there's another human here too." Ratchet said.

"you have another person??" Katrina pondered.

Ratchet just held out a hand to the girls. "Come. They're in the living room waiting for you. Better to be introduced to the group than explaining everything."

"well....OK, since we're here and all." Michelle said as she hopped onto Ratchet's hand. Katrina and Naomi got up from their positions and followed Michelle. Ratchet exited out of the medical room and walked down the hallway.

The girls looked around the hallways as Ratchet kept on walking. "Wow, big place you got here." Naomi said, examining the mass space between the walls of the hallway.

"We need this much space with how big our group is" Ratchet simply explained, "especially with the hyper young bots we have."

"hyper young bots??" Katrina pondered.

Ratchet shook his head a bit. "Bumblebee would fit in that category. He usually has several bolts loose, I swear to Primus he does." He slightly grumbled at the thought.

"He seems like a pretty cool guy though." Michelle said, slightly chuckling.

"Well, you kids will like him and the others, I suppose." Ratchet assured.

"Speaking of which, where are we going anyway??" Naomi said, scratching her head.

"In the living room. Everyone should be there by now." Ratchet explained.

"Why are they all there??" Katrina asked.

"Ever since you girls came inured from the battle, everyone has been wondering if you were gonna be alright, since you've been knocked out for several solar cycles. And there's stuff we need to clear out."

"Stuff huh?" Michelle said. "Wonderful."

The sound of people chattering echoed through the halls. The girls looked forward to hear the sound. It was pretty loud too.

"...uh, I'm guessing that's everyone out there?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah. They've been really loud too. I'm glad their noise level didn't disturb you." Ratchet grumbled.

"I think we can walk from here. Can you put us down please?" Michelle asked.

Ratchet nodded and set all three down on the ground. Michelle looked at her friends and nodded as the four walked into the living room. Once they were in, there was a bunch of huge robots talking. Also, Michelle could see a little girl sitting on the top part of the couch, which was made of concrete. Two bots were Bumblebee and Bulkhead from before, but there was four new faces too; a red and blue robot who resembled a fire truck, a black and gold bot that looked a lot like a motorcycle, a blue and white bot that resembled a race car, and a blue and orange bot that looked a lot like a snow plow. The girl there looked about 8 years old with red hair pulled back into two messy pigtails, had dark skin and maroon eyes. She was wearing a large key around her neck, and a yellow and cream dress with orange boots. The blue and orange bot was complaining to the others. They did not know that Ratchet and the girls came into the room.

"Now we're being infected with more filthy organics!? Isn't one bad enough!?" He pointed at the red head girl.

"Hey!" She shouted, glaring at the bot that just insulted her.

"Sentinel, don't go involving Sari in this. These three were attacked by a Decepticon. They needed medical attention." The fire truck bot said.

The blue and orange bot, who was Sentinel, grunted. "Then you should have left them hurt! Doesn't matter if they're dead. They're useless, all of them!"

"Don't you dare call them that! They're nice people!" bumblebee shouted.

"Besides, you don't even know them yet! So how do YOU know who they are!?" Bulkhead shouted.

Sentinel growled. "All organics are the same. They're nasty, slime producing, totally weak and pitiful-"

"Cool it, Sentinel. This is getting us nowhere. We'll get this straightened out as soon as the little ladies wake up!" The white and blue one said.

_Geez, what the heck is wrong with the blue and orange bot!? He's an idiot! _Naomi thought. She did not like the bot at all.

Michelle took a deep breath, placed her fist clenched up to her mouth, and made a loud "AHEM" sound. Everyone turned around to see Michelle, her friends, and Ratchet standing there. The red head girl got up from her seat and slimed. "Speak of the devil! They woke up!"

Sentinel placed his palm over his face. "Oh slag..." he mumbled.

"You haven't noticed we've been standing her for a few?" Ratchet grumbled.

Everyone came over to where Michelle, Ratchet, Naomi and Katrina were. The red head girl came over in front of the three girls. The blue and red truck was the first to speak. "Well, all that matters is that you three are awake now. Scared us a bit after your four day nap."

Michelle placed a hand behind her back. "Yeah, if you got the beating of your life, you would be in the same situation."

"But uh, there's a lot of stuff I don't understand. Who the heck are you guys? Why was that decepticon attacking us, and what were those crystals we had??" Naomi asked.

The fire truck bot nodded. "We'll start explaining everything now. It's a long story...."

* * *

_thirty minutes later...._

Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina sat on the concrete couch with Bumblebee and Bulkhead while the rest of the bots were standing in a semi circle in front of them. The red head girl sat on the arm of the couch. The bots just finished telling their story, which Michelle and her friends slowly sunk into their heads.

"OK, so let me get this straight. You guys are called Autobots, and you're from this planet called Cybertron...." Michelle said, folding her arms behind her head.

"...you crash landed on earth 50 years ago and woke up half a year ago, while getting more recruits to your team..." Katrina continued.

"That crazy psycho clown bot is a Decepticon, who is like you, but evil..." Naomi said, scratching her cheek.

"And those crystals we found were part of a ancient artifact called the All spark, which is life to cybertronians with extraordinary powers...." Michelle continued.

"And you guys are trying to find the fragments scattered in this city??" All three girls asked.

The gold and black bot nodded. "That's pretty much the whole story."

"If Blitzwing wanted these fragments so badly, why didn't he just kill us and rip us apart for them??" Naomi asked.

"We have no clue, but maybe he wanted to take you girls to see what could be done with you. What that is, we have no clue." The firetruck bot explained.

"We also tried to find a way to remove the fragments from your bodies. But the fragments were attached somewhere in you three; where they are in your bodies is unknown. It's almost as if they attached to you like what humans call 'roots' " Ratchet explained.

"It seems like those fragments think you three are special and wanted you to protect them." The white and blue bot said while folding his arms.

Naomi placed a hand on her forehead and lied back a bit. "Boy, huge robots from outer space, powerful crystals and obtain unbelievable powers....this is a lot to take in one sitting."

"Well, now that's out of the way, I think it's time we should introduce ourselves." Ratchet suggested.

The fire truck bot nodded and looked at the girls. "Let me introduce our team then." He pointed at Ratchet. "You already Know Ratchet, the team's medic."

He grumbled a bit. The red head girl whispered. "He's grumpy a lot, but he's a really nice bot when you get to know him." The girls nodded.

The fire truck bot pointed at the motorcycle bot. "That's Prowl over there."

The motorcycle Bot nodded. "I'm a cyber ninja. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Awesome to meet ya, Prowl!" Naomi shouted with welcoming.

The fire truck bot pointed at Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "You also know Bumblebee and Bulkhead."

Bumblebee got in a "heroic" Pose. "Fastest thing on wheels..." he winked at Michelle. "And don't you forget it!" Michelle chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm clumsy, so I'm sorry if I break anything in the future." Bulkhead said nervously. Katrina giggled at his softness.

" I'm Optimus prime, the leader of the group." The fire truck introduced himself. Michelle and her friends smiled. "Nice to meet ya, Optimus!" Katrina said.

The blue and white bot gave a peace sign. "I'm Jazz, a cyber Ninja like Prowl. It's great to be hanging out with you little ladies!" He said. He looked at the blue and orange bot, who had his arms crossed and gave a really bad glare at the girls. "And that's Sentinel Prime over there. He's a Elite guard member too."

Sentinel just scowled. Michelle just gave him a face. _Someone has anger issues._ She thought.

The red head girl shook Michelle's hand. "And I'm Sari Sumdac. It's great to meet you three!"

Michelle laughed. "Great to meet you too, Sari!"

Sari asked, "So what's your names??"

"I'm Naomi!" Naomi gave a thumbs up.

"My Name is Katrina." Katrina greeted.

"The Name's Michelle." Michelle said grinning.

"Wow, those are awesome names!!" Sari exclaimed.

Optimus put a finger out for the three to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Michelle, Katrina, and Naomi. I welcome you in our group." Michelle and the other girls took his finger with one of his hands and shook it like a handshake.

Sari smiled. "yes! More girls in the group!"

Michelle laughed. Sari was so cheerful. Michelle has never met someone with a really good spirit besides Katrina and Naomi. And of course, her brother. Michelle looked at Sentinel, who looked at them with a disgusted look. Michelle looked at him confused. OK._.that guy is starting to get me weirded out. He's been giving that face since we entered here. What's the big deal anyway?? Is he always like that? _She thought in her mind.

Sari then grabbed Katrina's hand. "Hey, why don't you guys stay over here for a night?? I would love to know more about you! These guys would too!" She gestured to the bots.

"What? Is it OK?" Katrina asked.

"Sure! It's more than OK!" Bulkhead said warmly.

"That would be solid if you stayed with us for the night!" Jazz said with satisfaction.

"We'll party all night!" Bumblebee said, trying to encourage their new friends to stay.

"Well...." Naomi said. She looked at her two friends, who looked at her. The three nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Michelle smiled.

"YES!!!" Bumblebee and Sari both shouted.

Sari grabbed Naomi's hand. "Come on, let's go!!!" Naomi was dragged by Sari while Bumblebee picked Michelle up and placed her on his shoulder. Bulkhead did the same to Katrina. The two bots and Sari ran with their new friends tagging along. The other bots watched as they left. Ratchet shook his head and chuckled a bit.

* * *

The whole day long, Sari, Bumblebee and Bulkhead hogged Michelle, Katrina, and Naomi. When Michelle and Naomi said they loved video games, Bumblebee played his games with the two tomboys while Katrina, Sari, and bulkhead would watch. Later on, Sari wanted to play floor hockey with her new friends. Even Jazz met up with them and wanted to play. Agreeing, the girls, Sari, Jazz, Bumblebee and Bulkhead got sticks big enough for each of them and started to play outside the base entrance. The whole day was nothing but fun and laughter. For the first time since Michelle, Katrina and Naomi met, the three girls finally made more friends and started to have the most fun they have experienced in a long time.

A long and tiring day passed for Naomi, Katrina, and Michelle. "Well, since you guys will be staying for a night, you can sleep in my room." Sari explained as she, Michelle, Naomi and Katrina entered Sari's bedroom. Sari was setting up some sleeping places for her new friends to sleep in. The girls looked around; Sari's bedroom was big; a huge TV, stereos, several sections of possible Sari's favorite stuff to do, and a tire bed with pink covers.

"wow, so you live here huh? Pretty big room you have." Naomi said.

"bigger than my whole home." Michelle mentioned.

"Yeah, it's not fancy, but I call it home." Sari pointed to the floor near her bed where she placed three orange sleeping bags, opened and ready for someone to slip in them. "I finished fixing up some sleeping bags for you guys. Even after sleeping for a few days, you guys must be tired from today and meeting me and the autobots."

Naomi yawned. "Yeah, I know I am." Michelle and Katrina nodded in agreement.

Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina walked over to a sleeping bag, sat down on the open part of the bag, and slid their bodies right in. As they lied down, Sari got into her bed.

Michelle sighed. "Man, that was the first time in a while that I had real fun. Those bots sure know how to party!"

"Yeah, and they're really nice!" Katrina mentioned.

"They're awesome, huh? I love them to death." Sari said.

"It's gonna really be awesome being with these boys. And you, Sari." Naomi mentioned, "You're the coolest 8 year old I know."

Sari slightly blushed. "Aw shucks..." Sari turned off her light, and rolled over to her side. "Good night, guys."

"Night!" Katrina rolled to her side.

"Sleep tight." Michelle stayed on her back.

"don't let any nasty bed bugs bite." Naomi rolled on her stomach.

It took a while for the girls to sleep. So much has happened in a few days; and the excitement from today was still in their systems. By the time the girls did fall asleep, it was peaceful. Tomorrow would be a new day...

* * *

**at long ;ast, chapter 7 is here. *claps***

**so now the gals have been introduced to the bots. Oh, and this takes place shortly after "Mission Accomplished" but I decided to keep Sentinel and Jazz with the others. One, cause Naomi's love interest is Jazz, and two, Sentinel has a big role in this story, so he's left behind, to our dislike. and he will get nastier later, and his ego sized chin kicked as well. 3**

**and that huge bot that was in the gal's dream? I'm gonna not say anything and let you all guess who it is. if you've read the old version, you know who it is, but if you haven't read it, here's a hint: he's bigger than Omega Supreme, and he is a HUGE character. And for those of you who know, don't spoil it for the new readers please!**

**and I know that this story has been focused on Katrina, Naomi, and Michelle so far, but don't worry, Kairi and Selena will be in shortly, I'm just taking my time introducing all the characters, since in the remake, it was rushed.**


	8. Jungle Girl

**This chapter introduces a new OC of mine**.

* * *

_Dinobot Island_

It was morning once again. The birds were cheeping their morning song, the wind was gentle, the sun was shining it's brilliant rays of warmth. It was a beautiful day. It was a great day to be going out and running in the fresh air.

In the wood area of the island, there were three mechanical transformers that resembled dinosaurs. One of them was a T-Rex, a triceratops, and a pterodactyl. They were playing in an open space on the island where they wouldn't destroy the trees where the animals lived. They were all peaceful together.

But they were not alone. On top of the T-Rex bot, was a young girl that looked like she was in her 20's. She had dark skin, jet black hair that reached halfway down her back, and green emerald eyes. She wore a black t shirt with red in the middle, with a fireball design in the middle of the red part of her shirt. She also wore black pants with fire on the sides, complete with black tennis sneakers with the same fore design on the sides as on her pants.

The girl laughed as the T-Rex happily ran in the area with the two other dinosaur bots. She hung on the neck of the T-Rex like a horse, enjoying the ride a lot. The T-Rex then took it's tail and swung the girl in the air, where she screamed in joy as the flying dinosaur bot caught her in it's claws, and placed her on it's neck. It flew in circles and loops with the young girl laughing and cheering. Then the girl was flung again into the air, where the triceratops caught her on it's back. It ran for a little more with the girl's continued laughter.

An hour passed of swinging in the air and running in the fields. The robotic dinosaurs and the girl settled down a bit. All four went to the beach line of the island to relax for a few minutes. The girl leaned on the T-Rex's belly, who was lying down in a semi circle. The triceratops lied next to the T-Rex, and the flying dinosaur bot perched on a nearby fallen log. The sun was up high that afternoon, with the breeze as fresh as usual.

The girl started to talk. "Another day of fun in the sun, huh guys?"

The T-Rex nodded. "Me Grimlock always have fun when playing with Kairi." it said, speaking in third person view. The other dinosaur bots growled and chirped in agreement.

The girl, who was named Kairi, giggled. "Aw come on, you three are loads of fun!" she playfully elbowed Grimlock. He just laughed.

"Is Kairi happy?" He asked out of curiosity.

Kairi laughed. "Are you kidding me? You three are the best! What's not to be happy about when I'm with you guys!" Kairi hugged Grimlock's massive belly as best as she could. He growled in happiness. Kairi giggled for a bit and relaxed on the T-Rex's belly. She closed her eyes for a second, but opened them in sudden realization.

"Oh my god! I forget that today's Supply gathering day! I better head out now!" Kairi jumped into a standing position and ran over to a small dock, where a canoe was lying under just ready to be taken out. She grabbed the hand carved canoe from under the deck. The robotic dinosaurs joined her side a few minutes later after Kairi got the canoe into the lake water.

"Kairi be careful when out in city. Grimlock doesn't want Kairi to get hurt by someone." Grimlock warned Kairi, who had just hopped in the canoe carefully. She looked back at her robotic friends.

"Don't worry Grimlock. I'll be careful." She grabbed an ore from inside the canoe and turned to her friends. "See you later, Grimlock, Swoop, and Snarl!" Kairi began to peddle her way into the lake as the dinobots chirped and growled goodbye.

"Bye Kairi! Come back as soon as Kairi can!" Grimlock shouted out.

Kairi smiled as she rowed herself to the city's shoreline. She shook her head. "Man, those boys are such sweethearts. I'm really glad I can live with those guys. I better make sure I find something for them too."

After spending an half hour rowing in the lake, Kairi made it to the shore of Detroit. She pushed her canoe out of the water, and dragged it under a deck to hid it from view. Then she reached into the canoe's end and grabbed a huge backpack, which was red. She then walked away from the beach and headed into the streets.

"I better get this done and over with." She muttered to herself. But little did she know, that she was in for a huge event of her life...

* * *

_CLANG!_ the sound of Michelle and Naomi's weapons clashing into each other echoed throughout the base. The two were training with each other, hitting their weapons into each other as if it were a real battle. Trying not to cause real damage to each other, the girls dodged and used intense moves, shouting battle cries as they worked their way to the end of training. Katrina sat on the huge concrete table in the living room with Sari next to her, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet and Optimus standing behind the couch watching the tomboys train. The bots's faces showed some surprise and amazement at how these two girls could handle a weapon.

"So these two can use these metal sticks to do damage?" Optimus asked.

"They're not sticks; they're weapons, like what you guys use, but smaller." Katrina pointed out.

Sari pointed to Michelle's katana. "Michelle seems to fight with a weapon called a "Katana". It's a type of sword that's originated in a country called Japan. It's curved, slender, single edged blade, circular and has a handle that can be used for both hands. It can be more than 23 inches long, and it's known for it's sharpness and cutting ability. Katanas are a really good sword choice if you want something that can really slice or deal damage."

"That sounds really awesome!" Bumblebee said.

Sari pointed to Naomi's Sais. "And Naomi wields a pair of weapons called a "Sai". It's a type of small weapon that can come in a pair. It has three sharp pointed knife like sticks, one is really long, and two are really short. They're really good when It comes to stabbing your opponents. Plus they're easy to use."

"I've never seen humans wielding a weapon before." Ratchet grumbled a bit.

"Well not all humans like to be defenseless ya know." Katrina pointed out.

"What about you, Katrina? Don't you have a weapon?" Bulkhead asked.

She blushed a bit and looked at her friend's training. "I've never been a person for all those sharp metals. If I could have a weapon, it would probably be something that suits my style, which is very rare to find these days."

"So how are you gonna be able to defend yourself like those two over there?" Jazz asked.

Katrina kept her eyes on the training run. "I have no clue. I'll figure something out."

"GAH!" someone shouted. Everyone looked to see that Michelle and Naomi had clashed their heads into each other, their weapons dropped from their hands. They fell on the ground dizzy from the extreme contact. Katrina and Sari jumped off the table and ran to their side. The other bots followed a bit to their position.

"Oh my goodness! Are you two alright?" Katrina said, kneeling near Michelle.

Sari lifted Naomi's head and shook it a bit. " That was some hit! What happened!"

Michelle and Naomi opened their eyes and sat up, Michelle rubbing her forehead and Naomi rubbing her nose. "Yeah, we're peachy." Naomi grumbled.

"We probably should have focused more on where we were going..." Michelle mumbled.

Katrina and Sari laughed and shook their heads. They helped the tomboys get on their feet.

Bumblebee knelled down. "You two have done enough training. Let's do something different!"

"Yeah! It's been an hour anyway since you two had a break!" Bulkhead pointed out.

"Why don't we chill out in the back yard?" Jazz suggested.

Naomi jumped up. "Let's go for it!" Jazz laughed.

Bulkhead held a hand out for Katrina to jump on, Michelle and Naomi were lifted by Jazz and Bumblebee. All three were placed on their own bots. Michelle looked around. "Where's Prowl? Wasn't he here a little bit ago?" she asked.

"Prowl went on patrol. We need to keep an eye out to make sure the decepticons aren't causing any trouble, and besides, what if there's more organics who might have an all spark fragment in them?" Optimus explained.

Michelle never thought about it. What if there WAS more than just her, Naomi, and Katrina who have been chosen by the all spark? Michelle folded her arms as bumblebee and the others walked out of the room. _Just hope whoever gets an all spark fragment can stay out of trouble. _ Michelle thought.

* * *

Prowl drove in his vehicle mode from street to street, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious that could be going on in the city. But more importantly, if any more all spark fragments were being merged with organics. He searched for several hours with no luck.

"Been a while since I've been on patrol...maybe there really isn't any more fragments that intend to merge with a human...but still, I should do one more sweep around the city to be sure." Prowl then rode again across the right side of town. He looked in a lot of alleyways, stores, parks, and other places he'd think to look for while out on patrol. Having enough searching, he stopped in front of an alleyway not too far from the base. He prepared to call Optimus Prime to tell him the news...but then he stopped when he heard something in the alleyway near him. It was a voice. A small voice. No doubt a human girl.

"OK, so here's a few cans of food...and some newly fresh donuts...and here's a bottle of water." The voice echoed out.

Prowl transformed into robot mode and hid in the shadows. He silently leaped behind a crate as he looked behind it. He then saw something.

A young women with dark skin, jet black hair that reached halfway down her back, and emerald eyes. She wore a black with red in the middle shirt with a fireball printed in the front, black pants with flames on the sides, and black tennis shoes with the same flame design as her pants. A Bo staff was attached to her back. She was digging in a trash bag with a medium sized backpack besides her feet. She was obviously looking for survival items.

"OK, so some unopened soup, more baked goods that haven't been open...oh!" She took out the items she mentioned plus a unopened bag of chips. "This is all still fresh and unopened! Why do people throw away food that's still good? It's such a waste!" She stuffed that and other food and drink items into her backpack.

Prowl looked at her, taking pity. "Why is she looking for food in the garbage when she can go get some food at what the humans call "a grocery store"? He pondered about the question for a minute and remembered something Sari told him. "...Unless, she's homeless and can't afford to pay for food, let alone a house." He looked back at the girl digging in the garbage can. "Wonder how she got like this? She doesn't look like the type that deserves a life like this." Prowl whispered. Normally, he would go on his way and not worry about what the humans did for a living, but he somehow felt bad for this girl. She should be in a warm home with a roof over her head, not in the streets where it could rain or get cold at night. He decided to observe her a little more, just to see what she will do.

The girl zipped her backpack and placed it around her shoulder. She nodded in agreement. "Well, that should be enough for tonight. I better find some stuff for the guys back home before they get worried." She started to walk out of the alleyway, which caused Prowl to jump into the deeper part of the shadows to avoid detection. The girl then stopped for a minute and turned around. She saw a box that was glowing slightly. It radiated a light blue. Curiosity began to fill her mind as she cautiously approached the glowing box. Prowl peeked from his hiding spot to watch the girl going to the box.

"Wha...what is that? A glowing box? That can't be just a hoax." she whispered, not bothering to raise her voice. She pulled her Bo staff from her back and stuck one of the ends from the box.

"Let's see what's under this box." She pushed up on the box with her Bo staff and flipped the box on it's side. There, right where the box was covering the spot, was a blue crystal that was glowing the same color. The girl looked at it in astonishment.

"Whoa...what is that?" She got to her knees and slowly picked up the glowing crystal. It filled her palm with a warm presence that you usually feel when you sit a few feet from a campfire.

Prowl stayed hidden as he got a closer look. He could not believe that it was an all spark fragment she found. "Another fragment found by a human?" he whispered to himself. He remembered Michelle, Naomi and Katrina and how they were chosen by the all spark as well. "Could this girl also be another one chosen to have the all spark in her?" he pondered.

The girl grabbed a piece of bendable wire from the ground and wrapped it around the crystal like a cage. Then she tied the wire around her neck and wore the crystal as if it were a necklace. She looked at the crystal again, which slowly stopped glowing. "Don't know what this thing is, but it looks pretty. It could come in handy later on. I'll hold on to it for now." She placed her Bo staff on her back and stood up. She walked out of the alleyway, Prowl retreated more into the shadows. He watched her walk out of the alleyway. He put a finger to his chin.

"If she has an all spark fragment, she could be like Michelle, Naomi, and Katrina. I should follow her and see where she's going, just in case the decepticons find her first." He walked out of the alleyway, and looked at the direction she went. The girl was still walking on the sidewalk. Prowl transformed into vehicle mode and slowly stayed behind the girl just to make sure she did not notice that he was following her. The girl walked to the beach, prowl stayed on the road for a minute, watching the girl cautiously. She placed her bag into a canoe that was lying on the sandy ground. Prowl took this opportunity to transform and quietly projected a hologram around himself as a rock. He watched the girl get into the canoe and with an ore, started to glide in the calm waters of the lake to the island in the middle of the lake. After she was a little bit in the lake, Prowl transformed and walked to the water's edge.

"Why is she going to Dinobot island? Does she live there? But how if the Dinobots are there as well?" Prowl folded his arms. "I'd better check this out." Prowl transformed into vehicle mode and drove under water while staying under the girl's canoe, but a few feet away to avoid detection.

_I should call Michelle and the other girls and tell them about this. They should come too. _Prowl used his com link while driving to call the others. _Just hope the decepticons had not figured this out yet. _ He thought to himself.

* * *

_Autobot Base_

Naomi, Michelle, Sari and Katrina were running with their vehicles in hand as they raced through the hallways, laughing their heads off. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were playing tag with them, which the girls taught them how to play. Bee and Bulkhead were running, trying to catch up to them. Bumblebee was shouting back at them.

"Hey you guys, slow down a bit! My servos are burning!" he shouted at the girls.

"That's what the game is about, Bumblebee! You have to tag us while we're running! We don't wanna get tagged by you or Bulkhead!" Michelle shouted back, still riding her skateboard.

"So keep running if you want us! Katrina shouted.

"Geez, this is a hard game, huh?" Bulkhead shouted to Bumblebee as he was running.

"you're telling me! They have the advantage with those tools of theirs!" Bee shouted back, pointing at Katrina's blades and Naomi and Michelle's skateboards.

Naomi, hearing all that, shouted back, "What's the matter? Is the fastest thing on wheels not good to catch three girls on not so fast devices?"

"Come on, Bee! I know you can go faster than that!" Sari shouted to her friend.

Bumblebee heard this and gave an evil smirk. "That a challenge? You asked for this!" Bumblebee got his wheels on his legs to the ground in form of Rollerblades as she sped as fast as a jet in front of the girls, causing them to quickly stop. Bumble bee quickly grabbed them, causing them to shriek in joy.

"Ha! I gotcha! You're it!" He smiled as he slightly rubbed them on their backs in a tickling way. The girls started to laugh their heads off.

"Hey!..that-mmpth-tickles Bee!" Michelle said, laughing in between her words.

"haha- please-hehe! Bumblebee!" Katrina tried to talk, but laughter took her over.

"Stop it, Bumblebee! Haha! You're gonna-hehe- kill us with laughter!" Naomi shouted, laughing too hard to speak well.

"ahaha!" Sari was laughing too much to speak.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead laughed along with the other girls, enjoying the time that was going on. After calming down, Bumblebee sat down with the girls still in their hands. Bulkhead smiled and looked straight ahead. His face was surprised as he saw Optimus standing there, slightly worried.

"Hey Boss-bot! What's up?" Bulkhead asked. Bumblebee and the girls looked at Optimus as well. Bumblebee stood up, still holding Michelle, Katrina, and Naomi in his hands.

Optimus began to explain the situation. "Guys, I just got a call from Prowl. Apparently while he was out on patrol, he found this human girl looking in trash for food in an alleyway not too long ago."

"Looking for food in trash cans? Then this girl is homeless." Katrina pointed out.

"That's too bad." Naomi shook her head.

"That's not all." Optimus continued. "While studying her routine, she found an all spark fragment and placed it around her neck with some wire."

Everyone jumped in shock. "Whaaa?" Michelle asked, her eyes bugged out.

"Another person with an all spark fragment?" Katrina asked.

"but why is the all spark choosing more humans to have the fragments?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus shook his head. "We have no clue, but Prowl told me that she was heading for Dinobot Island. And he suggested that you girls should come along, since this does deal with your conflicts now."

The four girls looked at each other. "Well, he's right, I mean, if she really is another chosen one, who knows what will come after her." Katrina said, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Like Decepticons." Naomi grumbled.

"What are we gonna do?"Sari asked, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Then we'd better tag along as well." Michelle turned to Optimus. "Tell Prowl we'll be on our way."

Bulkhead jumped up. "I'll take you girls to Dinobot Island! I've been there several times!"

Sari giggled. "OK, Bulky! You lead the way!"

"Let's move out!" Michelle shouted.

Bulkhead transformed into his robot mode and opened his doors. Michelle, Naomi, Sari and Katrina got in the back of the vehicle. Bulkhead drove out of the base, on his way to where prowl wanted the girls to meet. The girls jumped slightly in their seats from the speed and the bumpiness of the road.

"Think this girl is really another chosen one?" Naomi asked Michelle.

Michelle hung her head, a little. "If she is, we better get to her before the decepticons do..." she muttered loudly.

* * *

The girl finally reached the island's sandy beach. She brought the canoe to shore and grabbed her bag. Leaving the canoe at the place it was, she threw the bag over her shoulder.

"Well, that pretty much ends my day of traveling. Now I can relax and make dinner." the girl looked at her necklace with the crystal on it. "And figure out more about this thing." She walked into the woods of the island.

Prowl, who had just rode out of the water, transformed, and silently jumped into the trees. He watched the girl walking further into the woods. "Fascinating. She seems to find nature her home." Prowl continued to eye the girl as she stopped in her tracks. She took a deep breath, and whistled a tune that Prowl could not understand. She whistled as if she was calling something. There was a silent pause for a few minutes. The ground suddenly began to shake. Prowl stood his ground, trying not to fall out of the tree. Then, he saw three dinosaur bots come charging at the girl. Prowl was slightly scared at first, fearing that the dinobots will hurt the girl. But the dinosaur bots stopped in front of the girl by a mere few feet. The girl smiled as the t-Rex bot lowered his head down to the girl's level.

"Kairi back! Me Grimlock was worried about Kairi!" the t-Rex shouted as the girl petted his nose. He growled happily as she continued petting him.

"aww, you were worried about me, Grimlock? There was no need to do that. You know I'll always come back to you guys in one piece!" Kairi continued to pet Grimlock. The Triceratops and the pterodactyl also came close to her. The girl looked at the two and petted them as well.

"And I know you two were worried as well, but I came back, so there's no reason to fear. I would never leave you either, Snarl and Swoop!" Snarl, swoop, and Grimlock growled and chirped in happiness.

Prowl looked at the scene, slightly shocked. "Kairi...that's her name. And she lives with the Dinobots? But why would they take a human in? They like to be left alone in peace." He kept watching the scene, slightly smiling. "Interesting. She has three dinobots for a family. Perhaps she's not as homeless as I thought."

Kairi hopped onto Grimlock's back, and said, "Come on! We should go to the cave! I have some stuff to cook and stories to tell!"

Grimlock growled in happiness as he and the other two stomped into the woods. Prowl leaped from tree to tree, following the happy group. The four eventually came to a cave not too far away. It was a bash color, and very sturdy. Grimlock, Kairi, Snarl, and Swoop entered the cave's entrance. Prowl watched them go in. When the coast was clear, prowl jumped on the ground from the trees and secretly hid ear the door's entrance. He carefully peaked in the cave, where Kairi was preparing dinner. The dinobots sat or lied down on the other side of the fire.

"So what did Kairi do today in big place?" Grimlock asked Kairi, who was taking a test bite out of her almost cooked food.

"Well," she began, "A pretty interesting thing happened today. I was searching for some food in the alleyways for dinner tonight. After filling my bag with some items, I was about to come back here, until I found this." She held out the strange blue crystal in front of her from her neck to show the Dinobots what she meant.

Swoop and Snarl growled and chirped in curiosity. Grimlock showed some interest as well. "What is blue shiny thing?" he asked Kairi.

Kairi just looked at the crystal. "I..I don't know. It was glowing under this box when I found it. I thought it might be something important, so I decided to hold onto it."

"Kairi made good choice if it good thing." Grimlock nodded.

Kairi took out some of her food from the pot, which was some kind of soup, into a bowl, and with a spoon, began to eat. "You really think so?"

"Grimlock absolutely positive. Kairi make sure she finds out about weird shiny thing!" He growled happily. Swoop and Snarl growled and chirped in agreement.

Kairi smiled. "Whatever you guys say. You know, you three are the best. I seriously don't know what I would do without you guys here." She took a bite out of her meal.

"Dinobots are grateful to meet Kairi too! She only human who really cares for nature!" Grimlock complimented. The other two dinobots agreed.

Kairi laughed. "Well, what can I say? It's like home here!"

Prowl kept on watching the four friends talk and laugh with each other. He smiled a bit. "So she and the Dinobots are like family. They support each other and get along. She is lucky to be living somewhere where she can be taken care of." he whispered. But prowl soon looked at Kairi's all spark fragment. "But with the fragment in her possession, she may not be able to hang around with those three anymore. She may have to live with us. But how? I can't just walk in there and greet myself. Neither can I explain what's going on."

Prowl's thoughts were soon interrupted by the ground suddenly shaking. He stood his ground, but he could hear Kairi screaming and the dinobots growling and chirping in shock. Prowl took a small peek, and saw Kairi lying on the ground, her soup spilled all over the floor. Grimlock, Snarl, and Swoop were standing up, looking around.

Kairi stood up. "What was that?"

"Grimlock not know, but me grimlock know that dinobots and Kairi should go check mysterious shake out!" Grimlock grabbed Kairi by her shirt collar and placed her on his head. Snarl and swoop quickly exited the building, but not before Prowl retreated to the trees. Grimlock exited the cave with Kairi holding on his head.

"Dinobots, let's check out source of shake!" He ran into the deeper part of the woods, Snarl and Swoop close behind him. From the trees, Prowl secretly jumped from tree to tree, following the group. Grimlock stopped after a few minutes of running. Kairi looked around the area, seeing no one. She slid off of grimlock and kept her wits about, knowing that danger could be near. Snarl and swoop stood on grimlock's side, looking around for anything suspicious.

"Beware, Kairi. Grimlock senses danger near." He growled as he sniffed the air.

Kairi felt something terrible in her heart. Something that was not a good thing. She whispered, "I have a bad feeling about all this..."

Suddenly, she looked down at her chest to see that the fragment was glowing again, just like it did when she first found it. The crystal, as if it had a mind of it's own, pointed up at the sky. Kairi looked at the crystal's direction and saw two missiles coming in their direction. She gasped. "Guys, above you!"

Grimlock and the Dinobots looked up to see the missiles. Grimlock growled as he stood in front of Kairi, shielding her from the missiles, which dealt some heavy damage to him. He growled in pain from the combat.

"Grimlock!" Kairi screamed as he fell on the ground. He looked at Kairi weakly. "Kairi...run..." He guarded her, though he sustained massive damage.

Kairi's eyes welled up with tears. "Grimlock!" She looked behind her to see a jet-like plane coming down from the smoke caused by the missiles. She stared at it. Next thing she knew, the jet _transformed_ into a 50 foot robot that looked a lot like Grimlock's species, except more humanoid, and very deadly. It was purple and green with two finger-like claws for hands. It had only one red eye, and was really bulky. He held an ax in one of his hands. Kairi stood near Grimlock's foot. Snarl and swoop stood beside Grimlock and got into a battle position.

The lobster-like bot saw Kairi standing there, and noticed her crystal. He demanded, "Hand over that All spark fragment, human, or I'll crush you to a pulp!"

"Bad bot leave Kairi alone, or bad bot deal with Grimlock!" Grimlock shouted back, growling. Snarl and swoop snarled in agreement.

Kairi looked at her crystal. "This is called an all spark fragment? That psycho wants this?" Kairi looked at the bot. "It must be very powerful if he wants it so badly..."

Grimlock charged at the lobster bot. "Grimlock destroy bad bot!" He tried to tackle the evil robot down, but the bot took his ax and sliced it on Grimlock's chest. He screamed in pain. He fell to the ground.

"GRIMLOCK!" Kairi shouted in horror as she watched her best friend fall to the ground. The lobster bot came closer to Kairi, but swoop flew around him and smacked him with his wings.

"Your wings are meaningless against me!" The lobster bot sliced Swoop's wings with his ax, causing swoop to screech in pain and fall to the ground.

Snarl came charging in front of Kairi, protecting her from the crazy bot. The bot looked at snarl with disgust. "You really want to risk your pathetic life for that human? If you don't want to go offline, hand over that fragment!" he shouted.

Snarl just growled and charged at the bot, ready for a head butt. The lobster bot grabbed snarl by the horns. Snarl growled in pain as the lobster bot picked him up and threw him in the tree. He slid down and fainted.

Kairi covered her mouth with her face. "Snarl! Swoop!" She shouted. She looked to see the lobster bot had come in close range to her. Kairi took out her Bo staff, getting in a fighting position to fight. She knew she was no match for it, but she had to protect herself and the fragment.

"Back off, lobster freak!" She shouted.

"The name is Lugnut, human!" He shouted in anger, "And in the name of the glorious  
Megatron, I will take that fragment of yours, even if I have to kill you!"

Kairi was slightly puzzled. Who was Megatron? She knew by the name that it was not a good guy "Lugnut" was talking about. Kairi looked up at Lugnut. "Want this back? Try to get it back!"

"You disgraceful human!" Lugnut tried to grab Kairi, but she rolled out of the way. Her Bo staff was tight in her grip. She held on to her fragment with one hand for a minute. _I can't let this psycho get this crystal. If he wants it so bad, it must be very powerful. I have to protect it! _Kairi ran up to Lugnut and whacked his leg with it. Unfortunately, it did not do any damage to him.

Lugnut looked down. "You really think your have the power to take down me, Megatron's most faithful servant!"

Kairi looked up at him. "Who the heck is this Megatron you keep talking about!"

"None of your business, human!" He tried to grab her again, but Kairi just jumped out of the way. Sh looked at Grimlock to see him lifting his head up. He saw Kairi fighting and immediately slapped a concerned look on his face. "Kairi...grimlock want Kairi to run..! Lobster Bot kill you...!"

Kairi looked at grimlock for a minute, almost forgetting that Lugnut was closer to her. "No, Grimlock, I won't run! Not while you and the others are-" she screamed in pain as Lugnut grabbed her, crushing her in his huge two fingered fist. She placed her hands on Lugnut's hand, trying to get away from him, but his grip was too strong on her.

"Kairi!" Grimlock managed to get out of his mouth. He tried to get up, wanting so save her, but he was too weak from Lugnut's blasts.

"Now I'll just take this fragment out of your hands, and put an end to your miserable life!" Lugnut used his other hand to try to snag Kairi's all spark fragment. However, when he touched it, the fragment immediately glowed, causing it to burn his hand, making him let go in pain.

"Ahh!" He shouted. He soon saw the fragment glowed even more. Kairi stared at it in amazement. The chain which was attached to it dissolved in the light. The fragment went up in the air a little bit, then like a dart, it plunged itself in Kairi's chest. She screamed in pain as the fragment plunged itself deeper into her chest, absorbing in her as if it was a drill. Kairi felt her chest burn like crazy. She held her chest a little bit, still stuck in Lugnut's grip. The dinobots looked up a bit to see the glowing, which made them stare in shock. The fragment completely absorbed into Kairi's chest, ceasing it's glowing. Kairi was panting a bit from the pain, but she no longer felt her chest burning.

Lugnut stared in shock. "No way. Another human with the all spark fragment in them!"

Kairi stared in shock about the fragment. She could not believe that the crystal could do such a thing. She looked at lugnut, realizing what he just said. "Another?" She asked. Did this mean that they're more than one person who just experience this!

Suddenly, Lugnut Screamed as something crashed into his back. Before he did, Kairi got a glimpse that the thing that hit lugnut was a green and black wrecking ball. Lugnut let go of Kairi sending her flying in the air.

"Ahhh!" She shouted as she closed her eyes. She was getting ready for the pain by being plummeted to the ground. However, she did not crash down on the ground, but she felt a huge hand catching her before she could hit the ground. Kairi kept her eyes closed and held on for dear life to whatever saved her. She did not care what it was at the moment, she just wanted to hang on for dear life. She kept on clinging to her savior as she heard someone shout, " You lay one hand on this girl, and it'll be the last thing you do, Lugnut!" The sound of Lugnut screaming in pain can be heard.

Kairi felt the thing that caught her descend itself to the ground. Feeling safe, Kairi slides off the thing and opened her eyes. Lying on the ground, Kairi feels the grass in her fingers. She sighs in relief.

"You OK?" Someone asked.

Kairi knelled on the ground and looked up to see a huge robot that was slender and resembled a lot like a motorcycle, with black and gold being the main colors. Kairi looked at the bot, which had a visor for eyes. She answered, "Uh, yes. Thanks."

The bot nodded as he got up. "Prowl!" someone shouted.

_Prowl? Is that his name? _Kairi thought. She looked behind her to see four girls running towards her and Prowl's direction. One was a red head and the same color as Kairi, one has blue hair that dresses like a skater, another was a girly girl with silver hair, and the last one had brown short hair that dressed similar to the blue hair girl.

All four caught up to Kairi and Prowl. The red head began to talk first. "We got your call! What's the problem!"

Prowl gestured to Kairi. "She was attacked by that Decepticons over there. I have to head back to battle. You four can help her out."

The Blue hair girl nodded. "Sure thing, ninja dude! Just be careful!"

Prowl raced back into the battle field. The girls gathered and talked to Kairi. "Are you hurt?" The silver haired girl responded.

Kairi was shocked at the new faces, but nodded. "Yes."

"Don't worry, gal. You're safe now. The Autobots will take care of everything!" The brown hair girl reassured Kairi.

"Autobots? Is that what they're called?" Kairi asked, looking at the battle.

"The autobots are the good guys, like the green named Bulkhead and gold bot called Prowl over there. That big ugly lobster dude is the evil one. He's a decepticon." The red head explained.

"But we'd better get you out of here! That lobster bot is no pushover!" The brown hair said, helping  
Kairi up.

Kairi shook her head. "No...I can't. I can't leave them."

"Can't leave who?" The silver head girl asked.

Kairi stood there for a minute, as silent as the wind. Without knowing, she sudden;y glowed a light blue. The girls saw this and slowly backed up a bit. Kairi noticed this too and looked at herself. The glowing faded quickly, but it lasted long enough for the girls to realize who she is.

"She's..." the blue hair girl started to say.

"Another chosen one!" The red head exclaimed.

"Chosen one?" Kairi asked.

Kairi was interrupted by Prowl and Bulkhead being thrown into their direction. All girls ducked quickly enough to dodge them. Prowl and bulkhead lied on top of each other with minor injuries.

"Bulkhead! Prowl!" The silver hair girl shouted.

Lugnut then turned his attention to the group of girls near him. Everyone took notice of this. The brown hair girl took out a katana from her belt. The blue hair girl took out a pair of Sais from her belt. Both girls held them in battle position, protecting Kairi and the other girls.

"Well this is not good. Now we have to fend ourselves in battle!" The blue hair one shouted.

"Just be careful, Naomi. This guy could be more powerful than the other one we had to face!" The brown hair girl explained.

"Relax, Michelle!" The blue hair girl, named Naomi, turned to Kairi and the other two girls. "Katrina, Sari! Get the girl out of here1 We'll hold off this punk!"

_Katrina, Sari, Michelle, and Naomi? That's their names? And they're gonna protect me? _Kairi thought to herself.

The silver hair girl, named Katrina, and the red head who was called Sari, nodded. "Got it!" Katrina shouted. She turned to Kairi. "Come on!"

Kairi shook her head. "No. I'm not gonna cower away." She got in the middle of Naomi and Michelle. She pulled out her Bo Staff from her back, and got in a battling position. "I can't run away while you two risk your lives. I got to help you out; it's what I owe you for helping me!"

The girls were a bit stunned. "Dude..." Michelle said.

Lugnut held his ax high in the air. He looked at the girls carefully, and said, "Huh! I sense a extreme amount of energy inside you! You must me those three humans with the all spark in them that Megatron was talking about!"

Naomi gave a sarcastic shrug. "Geez, it took ya that long to figure it out, Einstein? Or is that huge head of yours filled with a small memory chip!"

"Silence, fleshing! I'll do the talking here!" He growled. "Blitzwing should be ashamed of himself, losing to a few worthless little bugs such as yourself! He's lucky the glorious Megatron did not fry his circuits for it!"

Michelle growled. "Well for your information, he-who-loves-his-leader-so -much-that-he-wants-to-marry-him, we have a lot more wits put together than that crazy psycho glitch!"

"This coming from a human that can't even scratch me with that stick of yours!"

Naomi growled in a really dark tone. She began charging at Lugnut. "I'LL SHOW YOU POWER, YOU WALKING LOBSTER MACHINE REJECT!"

Michelle shouted at her best friend. "Naomi, stop!"

Naomi did not listen, and tried to crash her sais into lugnut's foot, but instead, her weapons were deflected, and she hit her head hard on lugnut's metal foot. She rolled off his foot in pain to the ground. "ohh...my head..." she mumbled.

"Foolish fleshing! I'll show you true power!" He lifted his foot to step on Naomi.

"Naomi, look out!" Kairi said, finally understanding Naomi's name. She dashed to her and pushed her out of the way before Lugnut could crush her. Both girls landed on their sides. Katrina and Sari ran over to them. Both girls checked on Kairi and Naomi. Kairi immediately sat up, but Naomi still layed on her side. Lugnut aimed his cannon at the four girls. Kairi got up,m and got her Bo staff ready for battle, but she knew she could not stand against him. Michelle looked at some heavy and thick tree branches above Lugnut's head and got an idea. Shouting an epic battle cry, she jumped up ans slashed her blade in several huge tree branches, causing them to fall on top of lugnut, sending him crashing in the ground head first to hit on the hard dirt earth. Kairi, Katrina, and Sari grabbed Naomi and quickly got out of the way to prevent being hit by the branches and lugnut's fall.

"ahh! What in the name of Megatron!" Lugnut screamed as he tumbled underneath the branches. Michelle ran to her friends and stood in front of them, prepared to defend them in case Lugnut decided to come out. Naomi seemed to have passed out from her head injury, with Katrina and Sari beside her trying to wake her up. Kairi got into a battle position with her Bo staff to help Michelle out. Lugnut came out from under the branches a few minutes later, and growled at the humans standing below him. He especially glared at Michelle, the one who caused his fall.

"You worthless creatures better have enjoyed that moment, cause I'm gonna make it the last thing you've ever seen!" He aimed his ax at the girls.

"oh man! We can't stand up to that!" Katrina shouted, looking up at the lobster bot.

Sari kept shaking Naomi. "Naomi, wake up! Please!"

Michelle and Kairi just stood their ground. They were prepared to face the impossible.

"Oh no you don't, Lugnut!" a voice shouted as a wrecking ball hit lugnut directly in the face. He flew a few hundred feet away, and vanished from view. The wrecking ball landed in front of the girls. They looked to see Prowl and Bulkhead coming up to them, finally have gotten up from their state. Bulkhead retracted his wrecking ball. Kairi and Michelle placed their weapons back in their proper places. Kairi looked over to see grimlock and the other dinobots lying on the ground. She gasped and ran over to them. Michelle watched her for a bit, surprised that she acted concerned for them. Michelle looked at the others, who were trying to get Naomi to wake up.

"Is she OK?" Bulkhead asked.

"We don't know. She took a good amount of damage." Sari said.

Katrina kept on shaking her. "Naomi! Wake up! Please!"

Naomi finally grunted for a bit, then she slowly opened her eyes. She shook her head, but grunted as she placed both hands on her head. "Man, that was some hit."

Prowl and Michelle just shook their heads. "You're really cantankerous and brutal in battle, huh?" Prowl asked. Naomi laughed nervously, but grunted in pain.

Sari placed her hand on Naomi's forehead. "Someone got a bit of a headache. We should get you back to your apartment. You guys do have a home, right?" Sari asked.

Michelle nodded. "I have a apartment that these guys can stay in."

"You'll love it, Naomi! Michelle has a really good home!" Katrina exclaimed.

Naomi smiled a bit. "I bet I will."

"Grimlock, wake up!" Kairi shouted. Everyone else turned to see Kairi knelling before Grimlock's head and patting it a bit. Everyone walked over to her side, Bulkhead picked up Naomi, since she was too much in pain to walk. They were surprised that Kairi knew Grimlock and the other dinobots so well.

"Sorry to go to a different subject, but what's your name?" Katrina asked Kairi. She looked at the silver haired girl.

"Kairi." She responded, "And I've known the Dinobots for a while. They're my family."

"How did you meet them?" Michelle asked, very curious.

"I'll explain later. I'm more worried about my boys." Kairi said.

"I'll help!" Sari ran over to Grimlock, and took the key that was always hanging from her neck. Kairi stepped back a little to watch. Sari placed the key near Grimlock's chest, which opened to reveal some type of keyhole, which the key shaped into the same shape to fit in the hole. Sari inserted the key inside Grimlock's chest, and with a small glow, Grimlock's wounds were healed. Sari took out the key and went over to the other two dinobots to heal them as well. Michelle, Naomi, Katrina, and Kairi were shocked at what Sari just did. How did she do that?

After healing all three Dinobots, Sari placed the key around her neck. Michelle's mouth was slightly opened. "Did you just use that key to bring three robots back to full health?" she asked.

Sari giggled. "My key is charged by the all spark. I can heal robots with it, or do other useful things too. It comes in handy, really."

Naomi was astonished. "You're the most amazing eight year old I've ever met." She said, being very terse.

Sari giggled. Kairi came over to Sari and Hugged her. "Thank you, Sari. You don't know how important these three are to me. They're the only ones I have left." Kairi went over to Grimlock, who opened his optics and looked at Kairi. He smiled. "Kairi? Is Kairi safe now?" He whispered.

Kairi felt her eyes fill with happy tears and she hugged Grimlock's nose. "Thanks to these guys, I am. And you are too." She cried even more. "I'm so glad you're safe." Grimlock growled happily. Swoop and Snarl came near Kairi and comforted her.

Katrina gushed. "It's so cute! They're a family!"

Michelle stared very sadly. Kairi may be happy, but she was also a chosen one to the all spark. She had to learn her powers and control them. The dinobots would never help her out well. Michelle looked at the bots and girls, who nodded, knowing what Michelle was thinking. Michelle went up to Kairi. "Kairi, I know you're happy here and all, but you can't stay here now."

Kairi immediately got up, shocked. "What!"

Michelle began to explain. "Kairi, that crystal that sucked in you is an all spark fragment. You have all of it's powers, and there's more of those decepticon buddies wanting you! The other girls here are targets too, and so am I! You need to come live with us so we can learn our abilities to fight the cons!"

Kairi shook her head. "These three are all I have...I can't leave them alone."

"I know, but still, you're not safe anymore. You need more protection."

"No! I won't leave knowing I can't see the Dinobots again!" Kairi protested. "They're my only family! I had no family until I met them, and I-"

"Go with good people, Kairi." Grimlock suddenly said. Kairi looked at him.

"Wha-" she started to say.

"Blue fire Girl is right. Bad bot will come back for Kairi if she stay with Dinobots. Kairi needs to protect Kairi." Grimlock smiled. "Don't worry about Dinobots. We will be happy."

"But what if I-"

"Kairi can always visit Grimlock and Dinobots anytime. Grimlock knows good human and bots will take care of Kairi!" Grimlock smiled. Kairi looked back at the group.

"He's right; we'll visit them again." Naomi smirked.

"We would never keep you away from them! We can see you're very attached to them!" Katrina and Bulkhead chimed together.

"And we can protect you from other Decepticons." Prowl mentioned.

"And we'll be one heck of a team too! Come on, Kairi! Whaddya say?" Michelle asked pleasantly.

Kairi stood there for a minute. She looked at everyone around her. She realized that everyone was right. She had powers and needed to Discover them so she could fight. Kairi turned to Grimlock and gave him a huge hug. Grimlock and the other Dinobots joined the hug.

"I'm going to miss you three. You've done a lot for me. I'm grateful to have met you." She whispered.

"Grimlock will miss Kairi. Kairi promise to visit soon?" Grimlock asked.

Kairi smiled as she wiped a tear from her face. "Promise." She said. Kairi then walked to her new group, and said, "Guys, show me my new home."

Bulkhead and Prowl both Transformed. "Ride in me, everyone!" Bulkhead opened his doors. Michelle, Naomi, Katrina, and Sari got in. Kairi took one last look at the Dinobots.

"Bye you guys. See you soon." Kairi hopped into Bulkhead. He closed his doors. Everyone drove off to get off the Island. Kairi looked into Bulkhead's window, waving goodbye to her fellow dinosaur bots until they were out of view.

Michelle patted her back a bit. "You'll see them again. I promise."

Kairi sadly smiled. "I know."

* * *

"Well, we'll see ya tomorrow, then!" Bulkhead asked as the girls were in the front door of Michelle's apartment area. They were just dropped off with Sari in Bulkhead's vehicle mode now.

"Sure thing, Bulky!" Katrina giggled. "We'll pay a visit tomorrow morning!"

"Meet us outside here at 11:00, OK?" Michelle said.

"Sounds good. We'll see you all then." Prowl agreed.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Sari cheerfully said.

"Bye!" The rest of the girls shouted. They all watched Sari, Bulkhead, and Prowl drove off.

Michelle and the other girls walked through the main doors, went up the stairs, and entered the door where Michelle's apartment room was. As everyone was entering, Michelle looked around. "It's been a while since me and Katrina were in here."

"I know, right?" Katrina sighed.

"Man, I gotta say, you have a really cool home, Michelle!" Naomi mentioned.

"Thanks."

Kairi looked around, silent for a minute. She looked at Michelle. "I've never been in such a peaceful and pretty home."

"why, thanks, Kairi. I'll go set up my mom and Dad's old bed in my room so we can all have a bed." Michelle ran off into her parent's old room. Naomi, Katrina, and Kairi walked into Michelle's room. Michelle came in a few minutes later pushing the huge mattress as best as she can until it was set up to where she wanted it to be.

"There." She said. She ran into her parent's room again, opening another door in there. The girls watched as Michelle came out with a bunch of clothing in her hands. She dropped them on the ground.

"My Brother, mom, and Dad's PJ's. Choose what you want for bed!" Michelle grabbed a baggy black t-shirt and shorts, and began to undress her outfit. Naomi grabbed a orange t=shirt and black shorts for her PJ's, Katrina grabbed a blue night dress, and Kairi choose a red tank top and black PJ pants. Everyone switched from their day clothes into their new PJ clothing.

Katrina began to brush her hair. Michelle and Naomi hopped into bed immediately. Kairi waited for the brush. Katrina gave her hair brush to Kairi, who used it to smooth her hair out. Katrina got into Michelle's bed, while Kairi hopped into bed with Naomi. All girls lied down.

"Well, we fought a huge robot and made a new friend. What a day, huh?" Naomi said.

"Yeah, and someone got a headache from all the action." Michelle teased playfully.

"Hey!" Naomi said.

"Hey, at least we're OK now." Katrina mentioned.

Kairi just looked out the window. "I wonder how they're doing..."

Michelle looked at Kairi. "They know you're OK Kairi. You're one of us now. And we're gonna have a blast!" Michelle reassured.

Kairi smiled at Michelle. "Thank you...for everything, Michelle."

"Don't mention it." she yawned.

"Well, goodnight, gals." Naomi said, falling to sleep immediately.

Everyone giggled. Poor girl needed it, really. "Night." Everyone else said to each other, as they too fell to sleep, celebrating their Magnum Opus of the day with some sleep.

* * *

**FINALLY, after a month or two, next chapter is up! Whew, sorry, had MAJOR writer's block on this! But i pushed myself, and I did it!**

**We are introduced to Kairi! Our ninja outcast! :D in the original, the Dinobots had no apperance, but in the remake, I thought Kairi would have a really good relation to the Dinobots since she loves nature, so she and them get along like a family. How she met them will be explained later.**

**and yeah, I made Kairi's fragment go in her with a lot of pain...^^; adds more action.**

**anf ugh, lugnut made and apperance,. that baddy two shoes to megatron...well he had to make an apperance, right?**

**and talking Grimlock is hard...he talks so weird!**

**and Kair has been a street rat for a while, poor girl...but she has friends now! :D**

**a few more OCS are introcuded in the next chappie...wonder who they are? XD**

****


	9. Mechanical Error, Part 1

**Well, sorry for the long wait, folks. I forgot to post this when it was complete. ^^; I can be such a scatterbrain sometimes. Anyway, this chapter introduces the last main Girl of my Outcasted OCs. It also introduces a couple decepticon OCs. This chapter is so long, it's split into two parts. so enjoy part one, guys!**

**

* * *

**

"Lugnut!" A voice echoed deep in an old abandoned mining cave deep in forest not too far from Detroit. The cave was very dark, but it was lit up with computers that were busy doing their job. The cave was a secret base for the Decepticons. Sitting in the throne chair, was the leader, Megatron. He sat there, looking slightly annoyed. His servants, Blitzwing and Lugnut, were in front of the dreadful leader. Lugnut was bowing to his master, while Blitzwing folded his arms, rolling his optics at Lugnut. Megatron spoke again. "Lugnut, what took you so long? Where is that fragment that we detected not too far from here?" his voice had a hint of anger.

Lugnut looked up, still in his bowing position. "Oh wise and noble Megatron, I am sorry to report this, but the fragment was in possession of a human female. These three inferior pieces of jungle scrap metal protected the girl, but I fought back and had her in my hands."

Megatron perked up a bit. "Another human, you say?"

"The fragment absorbed in her, keeping me from getting it. And those cursed Autobots and the three other humans with the fragments in them came and stopped me from doing anything else. I'm sorry to say this, my faithful leader, but the mission was a failure."

Blitzwing spoke in his cold face form. "Lugnut, you are so pathetic. You call me a failure? You should go look in the mirror." He switched to his crazy face. "If we had any! Aahaha!"

"Silence, Blitzwing!" Lugnut shouted.

"Enough!" Megatron shouted, breaking the possible fight. He groaned. "This is impossible. How could you two lose to four worthless humans who do not yet know the true power of the All Spark? They're much weaker than both of you?"

"But Megatron, those cursed Autobots keep getting in the way. If it wasn't for them, then we would have those pathetic fleshings by now." Blitzwing said, switching to his cold voice.

"Even so, why would the All Spark choose humans to control it?" Lugnut asked. "It's not like they're Cybertronians or anything."

Blitzwing turned to Megatron, who stood up and put a hand to his chin, as if he was thinking. "What do you think we should do, Megatron?" he asked.

"Since we know there are four humans with the All Spark within them, we should keep an eye out for any more humans with the same thing, as well as find a way to take the other four. But it seems that it won't be easy with the Autobots around. Either we need to take them out, or get those humans away from them." Megatron explained.

"Maybe I can help." A shady voice spoke out. The three Decepticons looked behind them to where the voice echoed from.

"Who dare enters the glorious Megatron's lair!" Lugnut shouted out.

"Hold it, Lugnut. That voice sounds familiar." Megatron told his men.

"It should," the voice spoke out, "We met so many times before." The owner of the voice walked out from the shadows. A black and purple Decepticon appeared before the Cons. It was a female, with a crystal-like structure that made up her body. She was small, reaching to Blitzwing's chest. Her blood red optics showed evilness in her. Her crystals faintly glowed purple.

Megatron smiled as the femme walked in. "Ah, Black Diamond, nice to see you again. I was hoping you would come soon."

Black Diamond smiled. "Megatron, it's been stellar cycles since we met, hasn't it? I've missed being under your command for so long."

Megatron introduced his men to the little femme. "Blitzwing, Lugnut, you never met this femme, but she goes by the name of Black Diamond, and she is an old and loyal solider of mine."

Lugnut and Blitzwing came closer to the Femme. "Another loyal and most beloved servant of the great and noble Megatron! It's an honor!" He shook Black Diamond's hand.

Blitzwing switched to his crazy face. "Ohohoh, not only do we get another member, but she is zexy! Ahaha!"

"Blitzwing, don't go making those kind of comments to our fellow Decepticon." Black Diamond went to Megatron, bowing before him.

"Lord Megatron, it's an honor to be serving for you again." She said.

"Indeed, Black Diamond. You arrived at the perfect time. I have a request for you." Megatron smirked.

Black Diamond stood up. "What is your request, Master?"

"There are fragments to the All Spark scattered across this planet. And it turned out that four humans already possess them within their very own bodies. There could be more out there with the fragment inside of them. Your mission is to find a way to get these humans and their fragments, as well as the fragments that are already scattered here." Megatron explained to the crystal-like femme.

Black Diamond smiled evilly at her leader. "If that is your request, it's my command, Megatron. I'll find a way to get these humans and the fragments for you if it takes a thousand stellar cycles."

"Excellent. You may go, Black Diamond." Megatron dismissed her. Black Diamond bowed once more, and headed out the cave door. Blitzwing and Lugnut watched her leave. They both turned to Megatron, who sat down in his throne, sitting up straigh.

"There is something unique about that femme. And I'm not talking about her personality or structure." Lugnut pointed out to his leader.

"Very curious indeed. I detected an extreme amount of energy coming from her, as if it was the All Spark itself." Blitzwing's cold voice said.

"Oh she's a very special Decepticon indeed. She has powers that is far special than any Decepticon could have. But that is something you'll have to save for her to explain. Right now, we can assure she'll find a way to get what we need." Megatron smirked, his optics faintly glowing a red color.

* * *

"Order up!" A young man shouted across the room. He held several dishes of food ready to be served to the hungry guests. The place was a fancy café, designed as a 70's place. The young man, who had brown hair and brown eyes, waited impatiently as a blond hair girl with hazel eyes, dressed in a red maid outfit, came to pick up the dishes, which ranked from chicken, pizza, steaks, and lovely deserts such as pastries and cakes. The girl dashed with the plates and quickly served it to the guests.

The man walked into the kitchen area. Another man and a woman were cooking in the ovens and stove tops, busy as bees. The girl had red hair, tied up in a ponytail with green eyes. The other man had black hair and blue eyes. The man shook his head. "Ugh, we need a bigger team if we're gonna get business booming here." He put his hand on his forehead.

The red head turned to him while cooking. "Mike, there's like 5 of us already! We have been keeping business around since the owners died!"

"Stacy is right!" The young man spoke, "You, me, she, as well as the other two girls we have make one heck of a team!"

Mike just sighed. "True, but can we continue this? I mean, the original owners did die a while ago-"

The man spoke up. "Mike, don't talk about that, OK? Especially when one of our team members is the daughter to those two?"

"Chad is right. It'll make her upset." Stacy asked.

Mike shook his head and nodded a bit. "Fine. Let's just get some meals out for Chelsea to serve to the guests."

As if Mike jinxed the moment, one of the ovens started to shut down. Stacey ran over to it, and opened the door, which let out some smoke. Everyone started coughing.

"Dude, what happened!" Chad shouted.

"The oven has a glitch again!" Stacey coughed.

Mike grunted in annoyance. "Third time today! We really need to get a new oven!" He coughed a bit. "I'll go get our mechanic." Mike ran over to the doors at the end of the kitchen area, and opened them. He shouted as loud as he could. "YO! Selena! Get in here!"

It took a minute, but then a voice was heard from the room. "Coming, coming!" Mike stood back a bit as he, along with everyone else looked to see another girl come out from the doors. She wore the same maid's outfit, only it was yellow. Her long amber hair was folded up by a band of some sort. Two clips, a yellow, and a white one, was attached to the right of her hairline. Her eyes were an ocean blue. She was carrying a toolbox.

"What's wrong now, guys?" Selena asked.

"The oven is broken." Stacey explained very terse. "Again."

"Again? Geez, that oven is very obsolete nowadays." Selena stated.

"Selena, just fix the piece of junk so we can get more food to the customers." Mike told her.

Selena sighed as she walked over to the oven. She looked in it, and shook her head. She pointed to a wire. "It's just a loose wire in the heating compartment. It's very simple to fix." Selena dug into her toolbox and pulled out a pair of pliers. She gripped the wire with the pliers and reached for some duck tape in her tool box. Ripping a thin, long piece off, Selena pulled the wire carefully with the pliers to the end of where it was suppose to be. With the duck tape, she wrapped it around the end of the wire so it would stay in place at its end. Selena closed the oven door, and put the power back on. A humming sound was made. The oven began to heat up and start its normal function.

Selena wiped her hands. "There. All fixed." Everyone looked impressed at her work.

Mike shook his head. "Yeah, thanks for the help, Selena. You can go back to whatever you were doing." He turned to the others. "Well, get cooking! We got a lot of hungry customers to feed here! Chop chop!" As he barked his orders to Stacey and Chad, Selena silently waked back through the doors she came out of. She rolled her eyes.

"Man, I know what I'll invent next; a new oven so those four can have good business without me fixing all the glitches!" She told to herself. She looked around the room, which can be assumed it's her room from the design.

"Well, now I can finish my project!" She ran over to her desk and immediately sat down. Her desk had a mini laptop that was opened for possible inventing ideas. Her room was indeed, filled with mechanical stuff; most that could not be found in any store. Special clocks, jewelry, appliances, and just about anything mechanical decorated the room. It was like a mini electronic shop. Selena sat down and looked at her recent project. It was some sort of spy glasses which had a yellow color to the lens's frame. It looked almost complete; though there was a small micro chip lying on the table that looked like it was made for the glasses. Selena grabbed some pliers, and grabbed the spy glasses. She turned the glasses so she could see a small slot with holes for screws. She used the pliers to carefully and gently pick up the chip.

"OK, just need to install this puppy, screw the lid tight, and it's all done!" She carefully slipped the chip the way it's supposed to go into the slot, then picked up the screwdriver and the tiny screws. She carefully matched the lid's holes with the holes on the glasses. After placing the screws through the holes, Selena tightened the screws with the screwdriver until they locked into place. She let out a sigh, and wiped her hands. "Finally, after a couple days of hard work, it's done." She placed the spy glasses on. She looked around with them on with a big grin. "This device it perfect for figuring out all sorts of problems and weaknesses!" She touched a button on the side of the glasses. The glasses turned on, revealing all sorts of data and info of the thing when the object looked at with them on.

Selena smiled even more. "And it works just the way I like it! This'll be perfect for work when any appliances go out of whack!" She pressed the off button, causing the glasses' frames to go blank. Then the glasses began to retract into the small rectangular part where the button was placed. Selena took the rectangle storage off her ear, and looked at it. "And just the way I designed it, portable and ready to use with the touch of a button." She placed the rectangle on her desk. "I think this is the best thing I made" Selena's face had a feeling of pride.

Selena walked over to her window and looked out. A large and tall tower towered near the cafe. It was made up of green, silver, and grey colors, a cylinder structure to the building, and it reached up very high. Selena gazed at it. She knew what business belonged in that tower. She began to think of the technology inside if the walls of the tower. It made her all warm inside just thinking of the robots, appliances and practically everything else mechanic.

"Still thinking about that tower, huh?" a voice said. Selena turned to see Stacey standing there, hands on her hips, weight shifted to her left leg.

"Oh, hi Stacey. I thought you were working." Selena asked.

"I'm on break." Stacey came closer to Selena. "I see you're still looking at Sumdac Tower. Still wanting to work there?"

Selena pointed to the tower. "Stacey, that place is not only the place to inventors, but its home to the famous Professor Issac Sumdac! He's a genius! It would be awesome to work alongside him!" Selena got excited thinking about it.

"Then what are you doing working in a small cafe like this? You should try getting the job! They would take you first hand!" Stacey said.

Selena frowned and shook her head. "This is my parent's cafe. I can't quit. I need to keep their hard work going."

Stacey folded her arms. "Girl, look at all this stuff you invented." Selena began to look around the room, looking at the objects she had invented. "You are the smartest girl I know! And Issac would LOVE to have someone like you in his team. You could earn big cash working there, and you would have fun doing it too! This cafe has nothing to offer you. For all you know, it could be holding you back."

Selena clenched her fists. "I know, but I can't leave you guys either! I would love to go to Sumdac Tower and help people out with my talent, but this cafe comes first. You guys need me to help you out with inventions!"

Stacey frowned. "Selena...you can't stay here the rest of your life. Your parents would never have wanted you to stay here cause of them. In fact, they would-"

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing here!" Mike's voice echoed though the cafe. He sounded pretty angry too. Stacey and Selena turned to the door.

"What's going on with Mike?" Stacey asked.

"Only one way to find out." Selena walked out of her room, not stopping. Stacey ran after her. Selena kept on walking out of the kitchen area and into the dining area. She and Stacey gasped at the sight before them. Three men stood at the entrance. Two were bulky and the last one was short. The short one was a chubby short man who was standing there, smirking. He was dressed in a nice business suit, which meant that he must've been in charge of the other men. He had very pale brown hair with a white strip going around it, but it was shaped to be almost Elvis style, only less attractive. A pale brown mustache was planted above his mouth. He wore pink glasses over his eyes. He also had a Tanish tint to his skin and his lips puffed out a _lot_. His arms were folded behind his back.

Selena stood in shock. She knew who this man was. She remembered seeing him on TV a lot. _Porter C. Powell!_ She shouted in her mind.

Mike snarled at the man. "I'll ask you one last time: who are you, and what are you doing here!"

The man just smirked. "Not even a hello? That's not a way to treat a customer, now is it? I thought this was a family place. Such a cold hello."

Selena butted into the conversation. "You know dang well what he meant! Answer his question and quit making excuses!"

He turned to Selena. "Well, aren't you a feisty one? I might as well just give you what you want. I'm Porter C. Powell, head of what use to be Sumdac Tower."

Selena became frustrated. Powell was claiming that he runs Sumdac Industries? Selena knew very well this is not true. "You're lying! Issac Sumdac runs the company, not you!"

"You might want to watch that mouth of yours, young lady." Powell warned her calmly.

Mike looked at the men still struggling with Chelsea and Chad. He barked at Powell. "What do you want with us?"

"I want to discuss this with the one who took over after the old owners died. Unless there isn't someone." Powell told rudely to Mike. "Or so the bank told me. "

Selena put her hands on her hips. "I'M the owner of this cafe, Powell."

Powell looked at Selena. He gave her a weird look. Then realization dawned over him. He smirked. "Oh that's right; you're the owner's daughter, aren't ya? I've seen you before your parents died, although you might have not remembered. I was too busy to even say hi to you." he scuffed. "I'm surprised you're still here doing the job. Besides you're time is wasted, you're not an official owner."

Selena found this insulting. "I think I'm official enough to run this place!"

Powell laughed. "Not anymore. I'm taking the cafe for more land. The bank informed me that they had taken the land some time ago." Mike, Stacey, Selena, Chad, and Chelsea all grew shocked expressions.

"What!" Stacey shouted.

"You're...taking away the cafe and our jobs!" Chad shouted in anger.

"Like heck you are!" Mike responded back.

Powell smiled evilly. "Really? It should interest you that this cafe is on my property. I can do whatever I want with it. And I'm planning on tearing this place down to create a new lab for more research."

"You wouldn't dare!" Chelsea shouted in anger.

"I can, and I will." Powell said.

Selena got in his face, and placed a finger to his nose. "Listen, and listen good. This cafe does NOT belong to you. It belongs to my family. Issac Sumdac gave this land to my parents, and they worked hard to get it to where it is today. I'm going to keep running this place for them, and if you think you can barge in here to claim it as your own, you're WRONG!"

Powell scuffed, and pushed her hand away from his face. "Wanna bet? Just for speaking out to me like that, I'm not going to let you work in any part of my land. Consider yourselves fired." He turned to the dining room, "Excuse me all, thank you for coming. The dining room will be closed as of tomorrow." Mumbles rose from the people.

Selena growled at Powell. "HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" She demanded an answer from the man.

"I think I just did. Now if you don't mind, I think you need to start collecting your things."

Selena growled. She pointed at him. "How did you become leader of Sumdac Towers in the first place! Issac would never let a subordinate, oblique man like you run his company! Unless you took advantage of him and done something to him!"

Powell chuckled. "I did not kill him, but he is dead...he went missing a while ago, and after...someone foolish tried to run it for him, I just took over in place of him. He was never really a good boss anyway...he was always such a careless bundle of fat."

Selena felt her cheeks heat up from anger. She put some icy venom in her voice tone. "Don't call him that...don't you DARE say anything about him! He's the most brilliant man in the city!"

Powell yawned. "This is getting boring. I think you should leave NOW without any of your stuff. Men. Can you assist the lady out?"

They aimed for Selena, but Stacey blocked her as Mike dashed to Selena and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the kitchen. The men just pushed her over like a train. Her head made a thud on the floor.

"Stacey!" Selena shouted. She reached out for her friend.

"Come on! We have to go!" Mike pushed Selena into the kitchen. Selena had tears flowing from her eyes. Mike took Selena into her room and locked the door. He then grabbed Selena's backpack from the closet. Tossing it to her, he told her, "Listen... This cafe is no longer ours! It's time to abandon it." He tossed the bag to Selena. "Get all your personal things and let's go.

Selena packed clothing, her tools, spy glasses, mini laptop, essentials, and a few photos. She zipped her bag and told Mike, "They... They're taking my cafe away... I... "

There was pounding on the door from the men. Mike put his hands on Selena's shoulders, and looked at her dead in the eye. "Selena you need to leave." He put a hand behind his head, then gazed at Selena. "You're... one of the best things that have happened to me in my long years. That's why I want you to run the minute they come. Run as fast as you can. And never look back."

Selena's eyes welled up with tears. "Mike, I.."

BANG! The doors flew off the hinges as the men came charging in for them. Mike fended off the men as they struggled to get his limbs so he would not struggle. Selena was petrified, seeing Mike risking his life for her. "MIKE!" She shouted.

"Selena! GO!"Selene stood there, shaking like a leaf, not moving a budge. When one of the men took his focus off Mike to get Selena, Mike screamed to her as loud as possible, "RUN!

Selena snapped back into reality as she kicked the man in the crotch that charged after her. When he was down, Selena caught one more glimpse of her beloved friend, and jumped through the window that was opened before the men came into her room. Luckily, the window was near the ground. Selena looked at her once beloved cafe and home and ran away from it all, leaving her home, family, and job behind.

"Why...why am I running away? I should be helping him..." but she kept on running, with tears coming out of her eyes and flying in the air as she ran faster and faster.

* * *

"That's Bumblebee over there, the one in yellow and black," Michelle introduced him to her new friend, Kairi, who now lived with her, Naomi, and Katrina after they discovered that she was another chosen member of the All Spark. Kairi left the Dinobots, the robotic dinosaurs that she called her family, but not before promising she'd see them again. Kairi shook Bumblebee's finger, starting to know the bots she was teamed up with.

"I'm the fastest thing on wheels! And don't forget it!" He boosted.

Katrina gestured to Bulkhead. "That guy there is Bulkhead. The green one." Bulkhead waved to Kairi.

"Nice to meet you, Bulkhead." Kairi nodded.

"That guy there is Ratchet, the team's medic." Naomi gestured to the red and white bot. He just gave a grumpy smile.

"He's grumpy at times, but he's nice when you get to know him." Michelle whispered in Kairi's ear. Kairi nodded, understanding what she meant.

Naomi pointed to Jazz and Sentinel Prime. "The white one here is Jazz, and the blue one is Sentinel Prime. They're part of the Elite Guard, a high rank in the Guard."

"It's swell to meet a little lady like you!" Jazz said, which made Kairi giggle.

Sentinel just scuffed. "Yeah, hello." Kairi made a surprised look. She seemed to be offended by Sentinel's remark.

Naomi noticed this and whispered in Kairi's ear. "Relax, he's only nasty cause he hates the fact that his huge head is in the shape of an eggplant!"

"What did you just say, human!" Sentinel growled.

"Nothing!" Naomi acted innocent, but slightly smirked. Sentinel just glared at her, not believing a word she said. Kairi and Sari giggled. Michelle secretly gave Naomi a high five.

Sari smiled at Kairi. "My name is Sari Sumdac. It's great to meet you, Kairi!"

Kairi smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Sari!" Both of them shook hands.

Naomi pointed at Optimus. "That's Optimus Prime, the leader of our group." Optimus put a finger to Kairi for her to shake.

"Welcome to the team, Kairi. We're happy to have you on our team."

Kairi shook his finger as she would with someone's hand. "Thank you." She chimed.

Prowl had his arms folded, leaning against a wall close to the girls. He kept watching Kairi as Michelle introduced him. "You already know Prowl. He's the cyber ninja of the team."

Kairi looked at Prowl. He waved back at her. "We've already met, so there's no need for introductions."

Kairi smiled. "I guess." She rubbed the back of her head, "By the way, thanks for saving me last night."

Katrina and Sari tugged at her arm. "Come on! We'll give you a grand tour of the base!" Kairi laughed as both girls dragged her out of the room.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Naomi shouted as she and Michelle ran to keep up. Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead watched as the girls ran out of sight. All three chuckled.

"Well, it seems Katrina and the others are starting to like Kairi." Bulkhead pointed out.

"Well, I think we should let them do their own thing. I'm gonna go play a game." Bumblebee walked away to his game area.

"I'll watch ya, little buddy." Bulkhead went with Bumblebee.

Prowl still looked to where the girls went off too. He had a feeling Kairi was different from the other humans, if she was able to befriend the Dinobots and actually live with them. And how did she survive on her own with three huge robots? Come to think of it, it's not only Kairi, but Naomi, Michelle, and Katrina...did THEY have families? They've never said a word about them.

"I wonder why they never mentioned their families. Did something happen in their lives that they want to keep a secret?" Prowl still leaned against the wall, pondering his question.

* * *

Selena panted from running a lot, leaning against a wall in an alleyway. Her hair frizzled a bit, the hairdo messed up. Her maid outfit was dirty and slightly torn. She slid to the ground, folding her legs together as she did. She felt hot tears coming out of her eyes.

"Mike...Chelsea...Stacey...Chad..." she sniffled" This is a bad dream. It has to be. Once I wake up, everything will be back to...normal...and...my friends...will...still...be..."she placed both hands on her face as she cried more. She lost everything- her home, her parents, her job, and her friends. Selena thought about the hard work she went through. How her friendship would be now that the Café was gone. It seemed like the glue to their friendship. The things she fixed and invented. She knew Powell will destroy all of the hard work her friends, family, and she did to make the cafe a success.

"Mama...Papa...I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him. Now he's gonna ruin everything." Selena sniffled, wiping her face with her hand. She reached for the band in her hair and took it out, letting her long amber hair fall down, which was a bit past her butt. Selena threw the band, which landed near a trash can.

She looked up at the sky. "Now what?" She shook her head. "I'm supposed to be the brains of this world. Why am I asking a stupid question. I'll just have to live out in the streets and make my own pad to live in. I'm sure I can find lots of useful stuff in garbage areas I can use..." Then, there was a fair amount of blue light glowing nearby. Selena grew in surprise as she looked towards the light, which came from the end of the alley. Selena stood up, not taking her eyes off the light.

The light soon became a glowing orb of blue light. It came slowly towards Selena's direction. She took a few steps back, but the more the orb came closer to her, the less afraid she felt. The orb as soon in front of her, floating in the same place. Selena felt a strange feeling overcome here. The orb acted as if it wanted to come to her. Selena placed her hand on the orb, and grabbed it. She felt something hard and pointy from the blue light. The light died down in her hand to reveal a small blue crystal lying in her palm. It was still slightly glowing and it felt warm on her palm.

Selena looked at the crystal in shock. She began to walk out of the alley. "..What is this thing...?" she whispered in curiosity.

* * *

"Wow, that was some tour!" Kairi sighed as the five friends lied outside the base. Michelle, Sari, Katrina, and Naomi just gave Kairi the tour around the base, and were basically tired from it.

"I never knew that Bumblebee's room was so messy!" Katrina pointed out.

"I wonder how he LIVES in that dump?" Naomi said.

Michelle laughed. "Well, there's Bumblebee for ya."

"Yeah." Sari panted.

Kairi rubbed the back of her head. "Well, it was still good to meet everyone. Seriously, you guys are the only ones that were nice to be besides the Dinobots."

Michelle turned to Kairi. "Hey, how did you end up with the Dinobots anyway? Don't you have a family out there?"

Kairi sighed. "I-"

Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl raced out of the base in vehicle mode like no tomorrow. They stopped besides the girls.

"There you are! Quick, get in! "Optimus and Ratchet both opened their doors while Prowl drove up to Kairi.

"What's going on!" Michelle shouted while clenching her fists.

"Another fragment has been detected! It could be another chosen human!" Ratchet quickly explained.

"Another one!" Kairi exclaimed.

"No time to explain! Just come with us!" Prowl said, getting back on topic.

Kairi shook her head and hopped onto Prowl without even thinking about it. Michelle and Sari jumped into Optimus while Katrina and Naomi ran into Ratchet's vehicle mode.

"Let's roll out!" Optimus drove fast with Michelle and Sari holding on to his seat belts. Ratchet and Prowl followed close behind. Kairi held on to Prowl really tight, forgetting she never rode a motorcycle before.

* * *

Selena kept on walking through the streets, observing the small crystal that came to her using her newly invented spy glasses. She looked at the sides, detail, glowing rate, everything. Her glasses beeped, detecting high ratings of energy.

"man, this day just keeps getting more abnormal. After all that I went through, now I'm stuck trying to figure out what this thing is?" She put the crystal closer to her eyes. "But it is strange. It's like this thing has a mind of it's own. It's like it wanted to come to me, like a homeless puppy looking for someone to love it." Selena looked up at the sky. "Wonder what it is?

Little did Selena know, there was someone watching her from above the rooftops. The shadow was very slender, robotic, and had a crystal shaped structure. It was defiantly a Decepticon. It was watching Selena's moves with a smirk.

"Well, I think I just found our newest chosen one." it said, which was a female from the voice tone. "And this girl could help lead those other humans to me as well, then I can catch every single one of them and kill those pathetic autobots." The Decepticon chuckled. "It's like a simple game of what humans call "cat and mouse."

"Well, Well, if it isn't little Miss Dark Spark. I haven't heard from you in ages." another voice said. The con turned her head to look behind her. Another femme was standing behind her folding her arms. She looked a lot like Megatron, but was smaller and more feminine like.

The con smiled. "And if it isn't Megatron's little sister."

"How have you been, Black Diamond? It's not every Solar cycle we talk you know." The other con pointed out.

Black Diamond shook her head. "On a mission for your brother, Night Break. What else?"

"Is this one of those minor missions he always put us on?" Night Break rolled her eyes at the thought of her brother.

Black diamond smirked. "Actually, it's a very big mission, one where it could lead the Decepticons to great power. You know the All Spark has been shattered into millions of pieces and it's pieces are scattered all over this city, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, Megatron told me that story already." night Break responded slightly irritated.

"Well, apparently, the fragments are being merged with these humans which it chooses to control it's power. Megatron has put a huge bounty on them. He wants them so he can extract the fragments from their very bodies. So basically, we need to get those humans. And we need to do it quick before they discover their powers."

Night Break laughed. "Sounds too easy. Capturing humans is like taking energon from a sparkling."

"Then you should be prepared to have fun now. I spotted a new chosen human down below. She looks like a fun target to catch." Black Diamond pointed below to Selena, who was still walking slowly absorbing the fragment, which glowed a bit. Night Break looked at the small human, and smirked. "She's chosen by the All Spark? But she's so weak! This'll be easy to deal with!"

"So I take it you're up for the mission?" Black diamond asked her old friend.

Night Break nodded, her blood red eyes glowing with evilness. "I can't throw away the offer."

Selena, unaware of the two Decepticons, still walked through the streets, looking at her fragment. "Well, this is certainly made from some kind of solid matter, but it can't be just a gem from Earth. It has to be something else..." Selena reached into her backpack, and grabbed a screwdriver. "Maybe if I chip off a little of the crystal, I can examine it in a bit and figure out what it contains..." When Selena placed the tip of the screwdriver to the crystal, it began to glow vigorously in her hand. Selena was shocked at it's sudden reaction, causing her to drop her screwdriver. The fragment floated in a vertical position in Selena's hand, then in plunged itself into Selena's hand like a knife through meat. Selena screamed in pain.

"AHH!" Selena tried to get rid of the fragment from her hand, but it just stuck like glue. Selena fell to her knees in pain as the fragment slowly absorbed into her hand like quicksand. After it was gone in her body, the glowing ceased and Selena was clenching her hand. She was in pain and shock, realizing what the fragment did.

"Wha...what happened..?" she panted in pain. "Did...did that thing just go inside me?" she looked at her hand that the fragment went into. "But why is there no hole or blood from that? And why is my hand not infected?" Selena shook her head. "This day just keeps getting more confusing...what else can go wrong?"

Selena heard something in the air. It sounded like...something was shooting at her. She looked at the sky and saw several sharp objects coming her way. She gasped as she rolled out of the way back onto her feet before the objects could slice her like a knife in butter. Selena looked to see that the objects were actually purple crystals the size of two or three footballs.

"Man, I've never seen crystals that big!" Selena looked up in the sky to see two figures jumping in front of her. Selena jumped out of the way. The figures standing in front of her were actually humongous female robots that were at least 50 feet tall. Selena gasped as she took a few steps back. "What are those things!"

"Well, well, if it isn't a little human out for a night walk all alone." Black Diamond mocked, waving one of the huge crystals that nearly killed Selena evilly.

Selena got into a pose, but still scared. "What the heck do you want from me!"

"What else, human? We want you and your All Spark fragment!" Night Break took out two red electrified whips that buzzed with energy. Selena gasped at the sight of them as the Decepticon tried to hit Selena with them. She dodged them, each time barely making it.

"All Spark fragment?" Selena was confused at what the two robots were talking about. Remembering the blue crystal moments ago, Selena realized wha they were after. "The blue crystal! Was that what these two call an All Spark fragment?"

Night Break aimed for Selena with one of her terrifying whips. Selena immediately ran to a big crate nearby and ducked behind it, the whip slashing through it like warm cheese. It barley hit Selena. Selena covered her head as chunks of the crate flew in the air.

Night Break scoffed at Selena's actions. "No use hiding, fleshing! Give up!" Night Break shouted to the girl.

Selena touched the button on her ear, which activated her glasses. _Whatever that crystal was that __absorbed in me, it must be powerful if these two lunatics want it so badly. I have to fight back._Selena groaned a bit, knowing that it would be difficult to fight two huge robots. _But first..gotta find their weak points._ Selena found an old pipe near the crate. She grabbed it an got up from the smashed crate and tried to detect the enemies weak points to help her in battle.

But Black Diamond's arm reverted into a crystallized cannon. "That stupid thing on your optics will not help you out. We outnumber you." She fired at Selena.

"Uh oh!" Selena tried to dodge the attack, but the attack proved faster, hitting Selena, causing her to be sent flying in the air.

"Ahhh!" Selena screamed, landing on the hard, tar road. She screamed in pain as her energy was sapped out of her from the blow. Her pipe was thrown too far from her reach, and she was too damaged to grab it. Selena tried to get up, but the pain proved too strong for her own good.

Black Diamond and Night Break laughed at Selena. She weakly turned her head to the two towering enemies. They both scoffed.

"This was WAY too easy. I was pretty sure we would get more fun out of this one." Night Break told her partner.

Black Diamond smirked. "Maybe we can..." Black Diamond created a bunch of crystals in the palm of her hand. "Let's see how it likes THESE babies." Black Diamond fired the crystals at Selena.

Selena watched in horror as the crystals began to come closer to her. She knew that one hit from the crystals would kill her instantly. She tried to move, but her strength lucked out. _if I get hit by one of those crystals, it's all over!_ Selena screamed in her mind as death began to come closer.

* * *

**Well, i left you all with a cliffhanger again. XD sorry, I can't help it. Cliffhangers are my thing to keep you guys fired up! **

**so Selena is the little braniac of the group. She's incredibly smart. You guys might like her as the story progresses.**

**mike, Stacey, Chad, and Chealsea are just minor characters. they MIGHT appear one more time, but no promises. We'll just hade to wait and see.**

**ugh, I'd think you guys would expect Powell to come in. For those who read my old version, hopefully this is a better way of introducing the douchebag. He has a pretty big role in the stroy. He's the reason why I named this story Outcasted! O.O (only cause he is the reason my characters get made fun of. you'll see later on what I mean.)**

**Black Diamond is my D-con OC. she is not called the "Dark Spark" for the fun of it. If her crystals gets in you, look out! and Night Break belongs to a friend of mine who wanted a apperance in the story. She's basically a friend to my OC. They're bad ass when together. XD**

**Stay tuned for part two everybody!**

**I do not own any of the TFA characters. Only my OCs.**


	10. Mechanical Error, Part 2

**Part Two has finally arrived! :D now let's skip the chit chat, and get on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

The crystals that Black Diamond fired at Selena flew at her like bullets. Selena tried to escape, but she was too weak to lift herself off the ground. Thinking that her end was near, Selena tuned her head to face the ground and closed her eyes, getting ready to feel the intense pain of the sharp objects that would soon slice through her like a bunch of knives and darkness would come over her. _This is it...all my fighting has come to an end...Mike...Chelsea...Stacey...Chad...I'm sorry. It was nice knowing you guys, but now, it's all over._ Selena thought in her head as she could feel the presence of the crystals coming closer.

Suddenly, Selena felt herself being scooped up from the ground. She could hear the crystals smashing the ground. Keeping her eyes closed, she wondered what saved her. She could feel two huge palms cupping her frail body. Was it possible for palms to be that big?

"What the- three autobots!" She heard Black Diamond shout out in anger. Selena opened her eyes as she looked in front of her. Black Diamond and Nightbreak were standing ready to fight whoever had her. Selena wondered what was going on. Looking up behind her, her eyes caught sight of another huge robot. From the looks of him, he looked like one of the Detroit Heroes, the fire truck. She looked down to see that she was kneeling on his hands, which were wrapped protectively around her.

He began to shout at the two Decepticons."So there is two more Decepticons out here. I'm surprised to see two new ones. I thought they were only three of them so far on Earth!"

"Now listen here, you worthless piece of scrap, hand over that girl, and you won't end up going to the Well of All Sparks!" Nightbreak demanded. He looked down at Selena, as if he realized something.

"Not on our lives, you freaking piece of tins!"Selena heard a female voice yell at the Decepticons. She looked down to see five more girls. The one that had yelled stood ahead of the rest. She stood tall and limber, strong too. She had a mat of blue hair on her head. Standing behind her there four other girls: a brown headed girl who stood right behind her friend with a Kanata on hip; a black who stood next to a little Indian girl with a maroon like colored hair; a girl with long silvered hair. They all stood in front of two more robots, which Selena looked around at them. One resembled a motorcycle, he was a rather slender robot, all black with a golden accents. The other robot standing next to him resembled an ambulance. He was a rather large robot, an old robot.

"What is going on here? Three more robots and five girls here too! What's going on here, some kind of big weird showdown or something?" Selena whispered to herself.

Black Diamond looked at the other human females. She realized who they were. "You're the other humans Megatron was talking about!"

"Megatron? Who's that?" Selena whispered.

Nightbreak smirked. "Three Autobots and six humans with the All Spark. I think we just hit the jackpot." Nightbreak gripped her whips tightly.

Black Diamond's knuckles started to grow sharp knife-like weapons in crystallized form. "Then let's take out these pathetic Autobots and loot in our prizes."

The motorcycle and ambulance robots stepped in front of the five girls below them. The fire truck robot placed Selena down. She was so wobbly that she could barely keep her balance. The brown hair and silver hair girls helped keep her balance. The fire truck bot began to give orders. "Ratchet! Prowl! You will stay with me to fend off these Decepticons." Ratchet, the ambulance robot, and Prowl, the motorcycle robot, immediately collided in a battle with the female cons. The fire truck bot looked at Selena and the other girls. "Michelle, Naomi, Sari, Kairi and Katrina, you girls get out of here and get her somewhere safe!"

The blue hair girl shook her head. "Optimus! We are not going to leave you here to fight them alone! We're gonna fight too!"

"Naomi, it's too dangerous! You girls are not ready for a fight this big!" Optimus pointed out quickly.

"Hey! We 're not that wimpy!" Naomi shouted. "I can't believe he's doing this." She hissed underneath her breath.

"Besides, running away is not our thing, Optimus!" The brown hair girl shouted back at the robot.

"So putting a young girl who's hurt in danger is your thing Michelle!" Optimus shouted. "Just get out of here and keep her safe! That's an order!" Optimus barked back very seriously.

Selena looked around. "Why am I the cause of all this..?" She whispered, hanging her head a bit.

Naomi growled. Kairi spoke up. "We can't do anything now."

Katrina agreed. "Safety is more important than fighting now."

Naomi shook her head. "Fine." She grumbled as she picked Selena up and placed her on her shoulders. Selena just hung over her shoulders, too weak to get a good grip. Luckily, Naomi was pretty strong and Selena was not that heavy.

Sari gestured to a straight direction. "Come on guys! Let's go this way!"

Michelle looked back at the bots, who were fending off the Decepticons. "OK, let's get out of here." The girls began to run away to a safer location.

Black Diamond caught sight of their escape and tried to push the bots out of the way. "Oh no you don't!" She pushed Ratchet down and began to charge at them. Prowl slammed himself into Black Diamond before she could reach the girls.

"I don't think so!" Prowl shouted as he and Black Diamond hit the ground. In irritation, Black Diamond stood up and slashed his chest with her sharp claw-like weapons. Prowl screamed as he got up, clutching his chest with energon bleeding out of it. Nightbreak saw this as an advantage and attacked Prowl with her whips. Prowl tried to dodge, but he was not fast enough and was hit twice. The whips power made him fall to the ground in pain. He still had a tight grip on his chest area. Optimus and Ratchet tried to help Prowl out, but Black Diamond kept both of them busy with her sharp weapons.

"Not so tough huh ninja bot?" Nightbreak laughed as Prowl stood up in pain.

"At least.. nhh… I can… still fight…" Prowl tried to throw his shurikens at the Decepticon. She jumped in the air, slicing the throwing star with one of her whips in half, and with her other whip. Finally, she slashed it in Prowl's chest, which sent him flying into a nearby building.

"Prowl!" Optimus shouted as he tried to get Black Diamond out of his way. But she already dealt some major cuts to both Optimus and Ratchet with her knife weapons. They were both wearing down as she added to their collection of injuries. She smirked, lifting the claws to her face.

"You see, we're not wimpy fighters like some cons are. We can take you offline with our abilities." Black Diamond opened her hand where sharp crystals began to form. She held onto it with that hand with the other. "Let's see how you little friend likes THIS baby." Black Diamond prepared to throw the diamond at Prowl. Optimus charged in and tackled her to the ground, causing the crystal to be knocked out of her hand. Prowl stood up from the building's rubbles, but with heavy dents and bleeding energon.

Nightbreak scoffed. "This is getting pretty boring." She looked at Black Diamond, who was struggling with Optimus. "Forget these dumb Autobots. We have All Spark powered humans to catch, remember?"

Black Diamond pushed Optimus off her and got up. She nodded. "Yes, there are better pickings." Both Black Diamond and Nightbreak transformed into jets and took off into the sky.

"Later boys!" Nightbreak chimed.

"They're getting away!" Ratchet shouted.

"Ratchet! That's not the issue now!" Optimus ran to Prowl's side, Ratchet followed a few minutes later. Prowl was struggling to get up; he took too much damage from Nightbreak's attacks.

"Those two...the girls…..gotta find them before…" Prowl tried to speak, but it was clear that he was in too much pain to speak.

"Easy there, kid. You took too much damage." Ratchet said, also noting that he himself had been injured, 'I'll have to take you back to the base for medical attention."

Optimus looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet, you take Prowl back to the base. I'm go find the girls before those Decepticons do."

Ratchet looked at Prime as if he lost his mind. "Are you nuts! Out on your own? Do you realize how powerful those two are? You'll get knocked out the moment you try to fight them!"

"But if I don't, Michelle, Naomi, Sari, and the others will be in grave danger. They need help to fight both cons!" Optimus explained.

Ratchet sighed, knowing that Optimus was right. "Okay, kid. Go do what you gotta do . Just don't get over your head and make sure those kids are not hurt either."

Optimus nodded. "I will. And fix Prowl up good, okay? I'll be back before you know it." Optimus transformed and drove away as fast as he could.

Ratchet watched him leave, sighing. "I hope he knows what he's doing.." Ratchet placed Prowl's arm around his shoulder. "Come on, kid. We're taking you to the Med Bay." Ratchet and Prowl walked slowly and careful back to the base. Ratchet hoped that Optimus would not get too carried away in getting the girls back home without getting killed.

* * *

"I think we're safe for now guys." Sari checked the alleyway entrances, which the girls decided to lay low from the Decepticons pursuing them. Selena sat on a crate Naomi placed her on. Naomi placed a foot against a wall as she leaned against it, hands behind her back. Kairi crossed her legs as she leaned against the wall near Naomi, her arms are folded. Michelle stood near Selena with Katrina sitting on the crate near Selena. Selena felt some of her strength coming back to her as she sat there, but she still felt bad about the thought that this madness was her fault.

"Well, I would not get too comfortable about us being safe, Sari. They're still gonna come looking for us." Michelle explained.

Kairi just sighed. "Well, this is turning out to be some deadly mission, huh? Those two Decepticons are not pushovers like Lugnut!"

Selena finally bang to speak, but with shame in her voice. "I'm sorry I'm the reason you guys are in trouble. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Michelle turned to Selena, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't blame yourself. You were the very reason we came. We believe you are a part of this battle just like the rest of us 'Chosen ones'."

Selena looked at Michelle, very confused. "Battle? Chosen ones? Wha..?"

Naomi finally spoke. "Excuse me miss, but before we explain, did...you have some weird crystal that went into your body?" Selena immediately turned to Naomi after hearing the question.

"Yes! It was all blue and it glowed just like a really bright flashlight!" Selena explained to her saviors. "It just sank into my hand like it was made of jelly! And it felt like I was stabbed!"

Sari turned to Selena. "So you were the one we tracked down!"

Kairi spoke calmly. "That would explain why those Decepticons were after you."

Selena looked at everyone confused. She clearly did not know what was going on. "What do you mean?"

Michelle sighed and explained, "That crystal that absorbed inside of you was an All Spark fragment, a piece of a powerful artifact known as the All Spark."

Selena looked at Michelle. "Wait… those two tin cans back there said something about an All Spark. Is this what they meant...?"

Karina nodded. "Yes. Those two Robots that attacked you are Decepticons, a part of a race of alien beings called Cybertronians. They want the All Spark for their own selfish needs, and will take anything that has some of its power."

"Hey! How do you guys know about all this! This kind of info is hard for humans to know!" Selena pointed out, wondering how anyone could have so much info on an alien species.

"We're being protected and allied by the Autobots, the good side of the Cybertronian race. They pretty much filled us in." Naomi pointed out.

"You mean those three other robots fighting the Two Decepticons? The fire truck, ambulance, and motorcycle bots?" Selena asked Naomi, looking at the hot tempered tomboy.

"Correct." She replied.

"And as for the fragment; it chose you to control its powers." Michelle told the amber haired braniac.

Selena quickly turned over to Michelle. "Wait, so you mean now that that fragment is in me-"

"You are now a bearer of the All Spark's powers." Katrina finished.

"Which makes you one of us now!" Sari smiled. "Well more like them, but part of the gang."

"So you guys are chosen by the All Spark as well?" Selena asked, curiosity once hitting her.

"Yep. We all have All Spark fragments inside of us. Of course, we don't know what our powers are, but we should find out soon." Kairi explained, standing up straight near the wall.

"Except me. I have this key, which has the power of the All Spark in it." Sari held up her key to show Selena what she meant. Selena looked at it, amazed.

Selena slumped a bit, possibly shocked over all the info she had to take in. "Man, huge robots, crystals with powers, destinies just coming at your face and huge responsibility's...this is a lot of drama to take in one sitting. Let alone one day." She sighed.

"Tell me about it. We're still trying to figure out what this all means as well." Katrina said, sighing in relief.

Selena smiled shyly. "Well, I guess we should introduce myself. My name is Selena."

Michelle nodded. "Pretty name. My name's Michelle.

"I'm Katrina. Pleasure to meet you, Selena!" Katrina hugged Selena with a hug smile.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi responded.

"Name's Naomi, gal! I'm the toughest girl in this pack!" Naomi made a goofy grin.

Selena laughed. "Ok then! What a mix."

"I'm Sari!" Sari introduced herself too.

"Sorry? For what?" Selena was confused.

Sari laughed. "No, that's my name: Sari."

Selena blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! So sorry, I just-"

"It's OK, I get that a lot." Sari smiled to show that she didn't care.

Michelle smiled. "So Selena. How did you end up fighting those two creeps back there?"

Selena's face turned to a sad look. She sighed, knowing she had to come clean with all the drama that happened with her old friends and her Cafe. Cafe. "I was in the streets after my ca-"

Sari interrupted her. "Shh! I hear something! Listen!" She cupped her hand behind one of her ears for a better sound.

Everyone stayed silent for the moment, trying to detect the sound Sari was hearing. Michelle perked up in shock. "I hear it...it sounds familiar."

Selena heard it as well. She looked at Naomi, Kairi, and Katrina, who had looks telling her that they hear it as well. Selena spoke. "It sounds like...jet engines."

Naomi growled. "It's them! We gotta move now!" She began to run out of the alleyway.

"Naomi, wait!" Katrina shouted.

Michelle sighed. "We'd better follow her."

Selena and Katrina sat up and began to follow Sari, Kairi, and Michelle out o the alleyway. They stopped after hearing someone scream.

"GAAAHH!" Naomi's voice pierced through the air as the other girls watched her body being flown into the air and onto the hard cement ground.

"NAOMI!" Katrina shouted. The girls ran out of the alleyway to see Naomi laying face up on the ground. Bruises and scratches covered her face. She grunted as she lifted her head and sat up slowly. "Damn...that really killed my groove."

Michelle ran over to her. "Naomi, are you OK?"

She nodded. "Peachy, Michelle. Peachy." Michelle somehow knew Naomi was using sarcasm.

"AAHH!" Katrina shrieked. Michelle turned around to see Black Diamond and Nightbreak standing in front of her and the others. Katrina covered slightly behind Kairi as she took out her Bo Staff. Michelle took out her Katana and Naomi slowly stood up in pain and took out her Sais.

Michelle saw this and turned to Naomi. "Naomi, you shouldn't fight! You just took a huge hit!"

Naomi just smiled. "What, and let you girls have all the fun? No way, I'm taking this piece of action!" Naomi grunted standing her ground. Michelle shook her head and turned to the smiling Decepticons.

"Well, it was too easy finding you. Your All Spark fragments give us the signals and your location to spot you. Seriously, I was hoping to have a better chase with you fleshlings." Nightbreak smirked.

Michelle growled. "And we were hoping your systems would crash before you came to us!"

"Ooh, someone has a sharp mouth!" Black Diamond laughed. Michelle's face heated up a bit.

Naomi grunted. "Are we gonna chit chat all day or are we gonna fight?"

Nightbreak pulled her whips out and Black Diamond created crystal knives on her knuckles. "We'll fight and we'll win. You're six little fleshings and we're two huge robots. We can clearly say who had the better advantage here!" Nightbreak explained with a hint of evil. Naomi grunted in anger.

Sari and Katrina hid behind a crate not too far from battle. Katrina hugged Sari, obviously trying to protect her. Naomi, Michelle, and Kairi immediately charged into battle. They scrambled all over the Decepticon's feet. Nightbreak and Black Diamond tried to stomp and use their weapons on the three girls, but they kept on dodging the attacks. Selena watched them fight, worried about their safety.

"At that rate, they won't be able to keep dodging those attacks for long..." Selena looked at the Decepticons. "There has to be a weak point we can strike on them." Selena reached for her ear and turned on the small button, which displayed her spy glasses. They immediately scanned both cons, which pointed at the Con's 'eyes'.

"Of course! Their eyes! We have to try to hit their eyes!" She exclaimed. Selena looked around for anything to help out. Her eyes pointed at a couple of big glass shards. She ran over to them. She carefully grabbed the non pointy part of both of them. "These should cut through nicely." She spotted a long piece of rope near the crate Katrina and Sari were hiding behind. She looked up at the building near them to see a long pole sticking out of the building's roof. "Perfect." She ran over to the crate and grabbed it. Katrina looked at Selena.

"What are you doing?" She asked with worry and confusion.

"I'm going to give those two creeps something to remember me by!" Selena winked as she ran to the building's fire ladder. She put the rope over her shoulder and placed the glass shards in one of her hands carefully to not cut herself. She started to climb the ladder carefully.

Sari looked at Selena. "What is she up to?" She asked Katrina.

"I liked to know the same thing. Let's hope she doesn't get carried away. Those two cons are not anyone you want to get ticked off." Katrina kept a good grip on Sari.

Selena reached the top of the building and ran over to the pole at the edge of the roof. She looked down to see Naomi, Michelle, and Kairi still fighting and dodging the Decepticon's attacks.

"Hahaha! That all you got, you crazy, metal suckas!" Naomi was apparently too much into the battle.

"We're just getting warmed up!" Nightbreak tried to slash Naomi with her whips, but Naomi dodged the attack.

"I've seen grandmas shoot better than you!" Naomi taunted as she blew a raspberry at the Con.

Michelle groaned as she and Kairi were occupied with Black Diamond. "Naomi, stick to the battle, will ya?"

"She better," Black Diamond said, hearing the conversation, "cause she's gonna be sorry when we're through with you!" She made another slash with her knives at the two girls, who barley dodged the attack.

Selena finished tying the rope on the pole as she continued to watch the battle. "Keep them busy guys… I'm almost done." Selena grabbed the rope and slid off to the end of it, holding on with all her might. The glass shards were placed safely in her mouth to prevent injury. She started to swing herself for more jumping distance. The more she moved, the closer she was to the battle.

_Ok, this is crazy, but it's our only shot. I gotta put my shooting skills to the test._ Selena gulped a bit as she swung stronger.

Katrina and Sari watched from their crate, shocked at what Selena was doing. "Is she crazy! She's gonna get herself killed!" Sari shouted.

"Selena! Stop!" Katrina shouted to her.

Selena did not hear her as she let go of the rope and flung high into the air towards the Decepticons. She quickly placed a glass shard in each hand and shouted, "Eat my shards, you freaks!"

Nightbreak and Black Diamond quickly turned around to see Selena throwing both shards at them. The aiming was perfect, as both shards slashed at high speed into one of the two con's optics, cracking them. Both screamed in pain as Selena started to fall to the ground hard like a rock.

"Selena!" Michelle shouted, trying to get to her friend before she fell to her death.

Naomi charged like a bull and caught Selena before she could fall to the ground. Naomi backed up a few from the impact of Selena's fall, but she stood her ground. Selena giggled. "It worked! It was perfect aim!"

Naomi grunted. "What? What did you do?"

"I just swung from a rope 50 feet from the ground and throw glass shards at their eyes." Selena got off of Naomi, grinning from her success.

Michelle laughed. "You just went from Jane to Tarzan, girl!"

"Clever move." Kairi smiled. Katrina and Sari cheered from the crate.

"She just owned them with glass shards! How awesome is that!" Sari exclaimed in happiness!

"I can't believe it worked! Who knew she was so smart!" Katrina giggled.

Selena bowed. "Thanks. But it's not over yet." She turned to the cons, who just took their hands off their now broken 'eyes', which had huge cracks in them. And from the look of them, they were mad.

"You little brat! How dare you ruin my optic!" Nightbreak bellowed in anger at the amber haired girl."

"You'll regret doing this to us, you fleshing!" Black Diamond turned her arm into a cannon and aimed for the girls. All four backed up a bit, shocked.

"Holy Sh.." Naomi whispered. She held her Sais tightly in her grip.

"Selena, as much as your planned worked, it pissed these two off." Michelle whispered.

Selena laughed nervously. "It was the only way I could attack them!"

Nightbreak got her whips ready "Payback time."

Katrina held Sari tightly as she closed her eyes. Sari held onto Katrina tightly. Their friends were in danger, but what could they do? They didn't even have a weapon!

"Get away from them!" A male voice shouted out. Everyone looked to see Optimus zooming from behind the Cons, slamming into them. Michelle and the others manage to get out of the way as he came closer.

"Optimus!" Michelle shouted.

Optimus went close to Michelle and opened his doors. "Get in!"

"Wait for us!" Katrina and Sari came dashing to the group. Both girls hop in one seat, Sari sitting on Katrina's lap with Katrina hugging her securely.

Michelle pushed Selena to Optimus. "Get in the truck!"

Selena turned to Michelle. "What about you three!" she panicked.

Black Diamond and Night Break got up and quickly transformed into jets. "They're not gonna get away with this!" Nightbreak was determined to get those girls, most importantly, teach Selena a lesson.

"That girl will pay!" Black Diamond shouted as they took off after them in the sky. Optimus dodged the cannon blasts the cons fired at them.

"They're catching up to us!" Kairi shouted.

"Damn! Where's a gun when you need one the most!" Naomi screamed in anger.

"Optimus! Can't you fire them away or something!" Michelle shouted to the Autobot leader.

"You mean this!" Optimus made a sharp turn, causing Michelle, Naomi, and Kairi to hold on even harder. Optimus faced the cons now, which were speeding up. Optimus opened a little canon that was connected to his vehicle mode's hood, and it sprayed a bunch of oil straight in the air, which blasted full power on the two Decepticons. Michelle, Naomi, and Kairi were sprayed with some oil that gravity pulled down from the spray.

"Hey! Watch it!" Michelle shouted as she felt grimy oil droplets sprinkling down on her.

Nightbreak and Black Diamond began to flail in the air as they lost control of their flight, which caused them to crash into the lake. A huge spash was made in the lake's water, swallowing both Cons.

Katrina, Selena and Sari looked out of Optimus's window. "Well, that's what I call going down with a splash." Selena said.

Naomi let out a victory yell. "YES! We totally owned those two trash cans!" Kairi and Michelle laughed. Selena, Katrina, and Sari heard the laughter and started to laugh as well. Optimus chuckled at the happiness that was spreading all around.

"Ok girls, let's go back home." Optimus began to drive back to the base.

* * *

"You should've seen the action today! It was so awesome!" Naomi began to talk about the battle to the Autobots in the Med Bay. Selena was already introduced to the heroes of Detroit, and was blushing at the story Naomi was dishing out while sitting on the medical bench Prowl was on with Kairi. Prowl was sitting up, his wounds taken care of. Naomi was in the middle explaining all the action. Optimus and Ratchet had their arms folded, both wearing slight smiles. Michelle and Sari hung on Bumblebee's shoulders. Jazz stood near Naomi with Sentinel wearing a grim face as usual. Katrina sat on Bulkhead's shoulders.

"We fought with all our might, tried to get our enemies down, but we had no luck. Then suddenly, Miss Tarzan here leaped from a rope on a pole, and literally SLICED the Decepticon's eyes out with some glass shards, and OWNED them! It was priceless!" Naomi laughed as she did her best to impersonate Selena's actions. "She is bad ass!"

Selena laughed. "Wow, all I did was throw some glass shards. I didn't think I would get phrased for it."

"You literally caused damage to two huge robots! That's like trying to climb a building without climbing gear." Michelle told Selena.

"Well Selena, you showed a lot of bravery and skill today." Optimus said warmly to Selena.

Naomi grinned slyly at Optimus. "And who was the one that said we were not ready for a fight this big?" Optimus's face went red in embarassment. "Ehe, well, guess I underestimated you all. You did great today." He admitted. Naomi grinned even wider.

Selena blushed. "Aww geez. It was nothing."

"NOTHING! Girl, you're awesome!" Sari exclaimed. Selena laughed again.

Kairi began to speak to Selena. "So, do you have a home we could reach you at?"

Selena's face went from happy to sad. She solemnly shook her head. "No."

Naomi smiled. "Well, you can stay at Michelle's place then!"

Michelle smiled. "I still have plenty of room in my apartment for another member."

Selena looked at the girls. "Are you sure?"

"Sure! I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't, now would I?" Michelle grinned.

Naomi pumped a fist. "Besides, we can party out all night and celebrate our first victory!"

Michelle shook her head. "I have work tomorrow."

Everyone looked at her, shocked, except Katrina. "You have a job!" Bumblebee exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, how else did I manage to pay for rent and food?" Michelle pointed out.

"Well, what do you do for a living?" Selena asked.

"Acting." Michelle immediately responded.

"Really! Awesome!" Sari exclaimed.

"Our performance is tomorrow night. We have one final dress rehearsal tomorrow. So I gotta go home and get some rest.

"Ohh! Can we come!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

Michelle shook her head. "It's indoors, Bulkhead. You wouldn't be able to get inside."

"Aw man..."

"But could we look through a window or something?" Jazz asked.

Michelle shrugged. "Whatever works for you. Anyway, can someone take us back, cause I have a busy day tomorrow."

"I will!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he quickly transformed and opened his back seat door. Michelle turned to Sari as the girls got inside. "Sari, wanna spend the night at our place? You can see the play tomorrow if you want."

Sari jumped up. "Sure! That would be great!" She hopped into Bulkhead along with Michelle. Bulkhead drove off as everyone in him waved goodbye to their friends. Selena smiled as she heard Naomi talking about what happened today. _My old life may have ended with my old friends, but maybe a new chapter has started in my life. I have new amazing friends now . I think it's gonna be ok._ Selena slumped in her seat from being tired, pleased with the results of today.

* * *

**And part two is done! :D**

**Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, and the girls came in to Selena's rescue! too bad optimus judged them in the beginning. course, that's not the only time. ^^; that'll be explained later on.**

**so Selena figures out about the whole ordeal her fragment placed her in. Don't worry Selena, we alll know how it's like from reading the past 9 chapters.**

**But...Selena OWNS TWO 5 story robots with glass shards! XD She can be bad ass without all spark powers! Atta girl, Selena!**

**I hinted what the next chapter is gonna be. you can figure it out. I'll try not to wait too long to get the next chapter done.**


	11. Performance Night

**Another chapter!**

* * *

"Michelle, may I ask you why you brought civilians to the rehearsal?" The director stared disapprovingly at Sari, Selena, Katrina, Kairi, and Naomi. Michelle brought her friends with her to see the final rehearsal before the actual performance. Selena wore a different outfit from her maids one she wore back at the cafe, it was now an outfit similar to Katrina's: a strapless dress.

Michelle stood with her arms folded at the director. "These are my new friends I met at a party during out three day break. They are here to watch us perform our last rehearsal. They won't be any trouble to the cast or crew members." Michelle lied to the director, since she thought it was best he did not know the truth about them all.

"Michelle, you know we don't allow anyone to see our rehearsals besides the cast and crew!" He barked. "Why not? We're her buddies!" Naomi hissed at him.

He gave Naomi a glare. "None of your business!"

Selena folded her arms. "You kidding? It IS our business! We just want to see what you guys are gonna do before the performance, is that really asking a lot? "

The Director gave Selena a hard face. "You better keep your nose outta my business, brat!"

Selena grunted in annoyance. "You're such a stubborn old-"

Katrina gracefully walked up to the director. She gave a polite gesture. "How come you won't give us a chance to see your wonderful performance?" She smiled warmly.

The director kept shouting "Cause we have a rehearsal that needs to get going, and-" he stopped in surprise. "What did you say?

Katrina giggled. "Your wonderful performance, silly!"

"M-My wonderful performance?" He stuttered.

She folded her hands in front of her chest. "Of course! I heard so much about you and your lovely cast and crew from Michelle. She said you were a wonderful director, who know how to get wonderful actors and actresses, as well as a wonderful crew to make a really awesome play! Why, you should have a lot of fans with your work!"

The director smiled a bit. "Y-You really think so?"

The other girls looked at Katrina in amazement and surprise of her sweet talk. She continued. "Of course! I can show you we mean it if you'll let us stay and watch the rehearsal. Will you please be so kind to let us?" Her eyes sparkled as she created 'puppy' eyes.

The director laughed nervously at Katrina's politeness. "Ehe, well I, uh, why not?" He looked at Michelle. "I change my mind. Your friends can stay here. Especially this young lady right here."

Katrina cheered. "Thank you, sir! You're the greatest!"

The director laughed again. He then cleared his throat. "Ok, everyone who is in the play, get back stage and change into your costumes!" The cast started to walk back stage. Kairi looked at Katrina. "How did you convince him to let us stay?"

Katrina smiled. "I used the feminine charm to persuade him. You guys should try it sometime. It can really make a difference!"

Sari giggled. "You sure know you're way around men, even if they're older than you!"

Katrina smiled. "A little kindness can persuade the toughest people."

Naomi laughed as she looked at Michelle. "So, you gonna get ready? If we're gonna keep the director in a good mood, you'd better start moving in the dressing room!"

Michelle nodded. "Yeah, good point." She grunted as she winced at the thought of the director's temper. She started to walk, then she pointed to the front row seats. "You can sit right over there, guys." Michelle disappeared behind the stage, where the rest of the cast and crew were preparing for the rehearsal.

Naomi, Sari, Selena, Katrina, and Kairi sat down in the front row of the audience seats. They were all excited to see their friend actually doing a play. They wondered how good of an actress Michelle was.

"I'm really looking forward to this play. I never knew one of us would have the guts to actually be on stage and become a completely different character!" Kairi said.

"I KNOW! I wonder if it's a comedy, cause I would love it!" Sari exclaimed.

"I hope they're some battling! That would be very epic!" Naomi proudly said. "But a comedy would be great also!"

"I want some romance in this! I love romance!" Katrina giggled.

"Come on, you guys." Selena laughed. "Whatever genre this play is, I'm sure it'll be great!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly the lights in the audience area dimmed. The girls immediately quieted down as a huge light shone on the stage.

"Oh boy, here it comes!" Naomi whispered. Everyone stared at the stage as the curtain finally opened.

* * *

"Hot damn, Michelle! That was one of the best rehearsals of a play I ever been too!" Naomi praised Michelle. The girls left the theatre after Michelle finished her final dress rehearsal. They were walking to the Autobot base to get ready for the performance in a few hours. Apparently, the girls were quite pleased with Michelle's performance.

"That was a really funny play. The part where you were reached in the bag and got pinched by the mousetraps left me in stitches!" Sari laughed at the thought of that scene.

"I never knew you had a talent for acting! And you were a great singer!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Truly the performance tonight will be a big hit." Selena agreed.

"Michelle, you were great at the rehearsal. Keep it up for the real show." Kairi smiled.

Michelle blushed at her friend's comments. She was not used to getting so much praise for her work. "Aw shucks, guys. I'm not all that great." Her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Nonsense! You're not giving yourself another credit. You put the 'fan' in ifan/itastic!" Sari assured Michelle that she did a really good job on the play. Michelle smiled at her.

"Thanks Sari. I'll be sure to keep it up for the real deal."

"And what real deal are we talking about here?" A male voice spoke up behind them. The girls, especially Sari and Selena, froze in their places. They looked behind them to see a man in a fancy business suit standing behind them, arms crossed, a smug grin printed on his face.

Sari and Selena gasped. "Porter C. Powell!" They both shouted at the same time. The others froze in their spots to look at this smug, snobby man.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite girls. Glad to know you still remember me." Powell smugly said.

Sari growled. "Like I could forget what you did to my dad's company! You took everything from me! Even my existence…."

Selena looked at Sari. "What! You mean Issac is your father!" She could not believe that she made friends with her biggest role model's daughter.

Sari looked at Selena. "Yes. He took over my dad's company after he went missing!"

"WHAT!" Everyone else shouted.

Powell laughed. "And it was all too easy." He looked at Selena. "And I'm sure you didn't forget how I took the cafe and sent your friends jobless. That was a really enjoyable thing to see. So good for my business, but bad luck to you."

Selena growled. Michelle shouted, "You're the reason why Sari and Selena were homeless!"

Powell nodded. "Clever observation."

"Why would you do something like that!" Katrina shouted.

"I needed the company to become richer, young lady." He simply smirked.

"Kicking two people on the streets is against the LAW! You have no right to do that to these girls!" Kairi shouted in anger.

Powell laughed again as he came closer. "But I do. This little red head freak of yours has no birth certificate, or any other proof for her existence. So she basically has no human rights."

Everyone except Sari grew shocked expressions. They could not believe what they just heard. Sari can't prove she's even human? Michelle turned to Sari. "Is this true?" Sari stood there for a minute, and then sadly nodded. She felt a tear come out of her dark red eyes.

Powell looked at Sari and scoffed harshly at her. "It serves you right to try to take over a company that was not official for you and wasting money on searching for a father that is obviously dead."

Selena spoke up. "So you kick her out just because she has no proof of her existing! Last time I checked, she's still standing her, flesh and all! Unless she starts to become see through like a ghost, she has enough proof to exist in this world!"

"You're one to talk. After all, after I kicked you out, I already made your cafe a really great lab. And I just became richer than your pathetic, unofficial attempts at making money." Powell replied.

"You unimaginable BASTARD!" Naomi hissed with icy venom at Powell. "Why don't you go step in a cement mixer! We don't want to deal with some douchbag with an Elvis-fail hairdo, girly pink sunglasses, or lips that looks like it was swelled up by a hundred bee stings!"

Powell stared at Naomi. "I would watch the way you talk to me, young lady." Naomi growled even more.

Michelle walked up to him. "Or else what, next you'll tell us that I and my friends here don't exist? Crawl into your damn hole that you came out of, Powell. I have to get ready for my job, and we don't need any drama from the atmosphere around you." Her face was very serious.

Powell just growled a bit, then turned to leave. He looked back at the girls. "You're going to eat your words, young lady. Trust me. You'll regret ever spilling those insults at me. This goes for all of you. Remember that." Powell began to walk away, leaving the girls speechless.

"What did he mean that we'll regret what we said to him?" Katrina looked very worried.

"He was probably just trying to scare us. We shouldn't let it bug us." Kairi pointed out.

"All I can say is good riddance to that jack wagon." Naomi said, folding her arms.

Sari still was a bit sad. "Guys, I should've told you about my non existence, but-"

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, we need to get to the base and get ready. The play will begin in a few hours!" Selena pointed out.

"Right. Well, let's go then!" Michelle and the rest started to walk back to the base, talking and laughing as usual to each other on the way there.

* * *

"You girls almost ready? I bet the boys are probably in their vehicle modes outside now!" Naomi impatiently asked her friends. The girls were in Sari's room getting ready for the performance. Michelle stood near her best buddy. The tomboys were pretty much dressed in their usual outfits, but Kairi, Sari, Katrina, and Selena decided to dress differently for the occasion.

"Almost, Naomi." Selena answered.

"You said that thirty minutes ago!" Naomi complained.

"Well, it takes time for us girls to get ready for certain events. We just wanna look good for the play." Katrina responded.

Naomi blew a raspberry. "Girly crap..." she muttered.

Michelle chuckled. She and Naomi were not the type to worry about their looks. In fact, dressing up was not on their favorite hobbies list.

Katrina was helping Sari get ready, since she was already dolled up, a simple blue strapless dress as she usually wears, only, a pink ribbon was tied around her waist tied in a bow, and she wore flats with straps that wrapped halfway around her bottom leg. She still wore her heart necklace, and a pink flower was placed in her hair. Sari was wearing a cream dress with sleeves, but with a white bow on the side. Ste still wore her boots, but instead of wearing pigtails, she wore her hair down, which was about Kairi's length.

Kairi looked at Sari. "You know, you should wear your hair down more. It looks really pretty that way." Sari giggled at Kairi's compliment. "Thanks."

Kairi wore a simple red dress shirt with black pants and red flats. She looked at Selena, who just finished placing a yellow and white clip in her hair that she usually wears. Her outfit was pretty fancy; a white dress shirt, jean capris, and yellow flats. She wore a gem around her neck that is always on her strapless dress that she usually wears.

"Hey, how come that gem is off your usual dress you seem to wear?" Michelle asked. Selena looked at her. "Well, it's removable. I can either wear it on my dress, or take it off and wear it as a necklace."

"Why do that?" Sari asked.

"Well, my parents gave me this gem a few years ago. Ever since they died, it became my only thing left of them. So I made it so I could wear it on my dress or as a necklace." She sadly smiled.

"Oh...sorry I asked." Michelle apologized. "My parents are gone too."

"My Dad is dead as well." Naomi sighed.

"So is my mother." Both Kairi and Katrina replied.

"Wow, and I have no mom, and a missing, possibly dead father." Sari pointed out too.

Michelle perked. "That's weird...all six of us have lost our family members. And we were all brought together in one place."

"That's interesting. Huh." Kairi placed both hands on her hips.

"Well, maybe fate just brought us together 'cause we all had rough times, similar tough times even." Selena pointed out.

"Can we talk about this another time? This is supposed to be a fun night! Let's think fun thoughts!" Sari immediately said.

"Good idea. We should not let this death talk ruin the night." Katrina agreed.

"Then are you girls ready? Cause the boys are probably bored outta their minds waiting for us!" Naomi exclaimed.

The rest of the girls nodded. "I think we're set now. Let's head out." Kairi answered.

"FINALLY!" Naomi shouted. She ran out of the door.

Michelle laughed. "Wait for me!" She ran after her friend.

"Hey, wait for us too!" Sari and the rest of the girls started to run after the two tomboys. They ran until they were outside with Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, who are already in their vehicle modes.

"What took you girls so long?" Bumblebee asked.

Naomi gestured to Sari, Selena, Katrina, and Kairi. "Some gals we know decided to spend the whole half hour getting sissy stuff on."

Selena smirked. "At least we look good and don't have shaggy hair." She slightly teased Michelle and Naomi's shagginess in their short hair styles.

Michelle and Naomi just laughed. "Shaggy hair is the new style!" Michelle pointed out. Both tomboys gave each other a fist punch. This caused the whole group to chuckle.

"Hey, where are Optimus, Ratchet, and Sentinel?" Katrina asked. "Aren't they coming too?"

Jazz sighed. "Well, Optimus and Ratchet decided to go on patrol, and Sentinel, well...

"Decided Michelle's performance was not something he would like to see?" Selena immediately assumed.

"Something like that." Jazz replied.

"Eh, his loss is our gain." Naomi stated. Sentinel seemed to get on Naomi's nerves a lot lately. In fact, same goes for the rest of the group.

"Well, we'd better go. I have to be at the theatre in 10 minutes!" Michelle said, waving her hands in slight panic.

Bumblebee drove near Michelle as he opened his doors. "You can climb in with me!" Michelle nodded as she hopped into the driver's seat. Sari sat in the passenger seat with Michelle and Bumblebee.

Prowl drove up to Kairi. "Mind riding on me again? I won't go as fast as I did yesterday." He assured her.

Kairi stood there for a minute, but nodded, slightly blushing. "Sure." She sat on Prowl's driver seat as she clenched onto Prowl's handlebars, making sure she did not fall. Prowl could not help but chuckle to himself.

Bulkhead drove to Katrina. He opened his door to the driver's seat. "I can drive you to the building!" He said with pleasure. Katrina giggled as she hopped in. Selena walked up to Bulkhead. "Mind of I join you?" she asked.

Bulkhead opened his door to the passenger seat. "Sure! Hop in!" Selena hopped in with Katrina. She smiled at Katrina, who just giggled.

Naomi stared at Jazz as he came close to her. He revved his engine a bit. "Would you like to ride in me, little lady?" Naomi slightly blushed when he called her little lady. You would think it would tick her off, but the way jazz' tone of voice said the line refused to turn her anger button on. Naomi just nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure Jazz. I'll ride in ya."

Jazz opened his door for Naomi to get in. Naomi hopped in the driver side of the seat, staring at Jazz's wheel that was in front of her. _Whoa...this dude is so awesome! He has that cool tone voice that really makes ya wanna party with the guy!_ Naomi thought to herself as the boys drove the girls out of the base's driveway and to the theatre.

* * *

"Hello, campers!" Michelle's man-like voice on stage as her character boomed out to the audience. She was talking to a group of people who played the various campers in the play. Behind her were the counselors in the story. "Welcome to Kamp Kaos! All the outdoor fun of a summer camp combined with a working radio station!"

Naomi and the other girls sat in the same seats they were in for the rehearsal. Even after seeing the play once, they still enjoyed watching and laughing at the jokes in the play.

"Michelle's a good actor!" Selena whispered as the play continued.

"She's stealing the show!" Naomi whispered as she watched the play.

"SHH!" Sari shushed the two. "I'm trying to listen!" She whispered.

One of the campers in the play spoke out to Michelle, or her character Wally. "Why did you decide to open a summer camp with a radio station?" She asked Michelle. The counselors muttered some worried sounds, one person even saying, "uh oh!"

Michelle responded. "To answer that, you'll have to sit down so I can tell you my whole life story." The counselors groaned. "So I will." A musical tune started to play.

"I love this song!" Naomi whispered loudly.

"Shh!" Kairi shushed.

Michelle walked in the middle of the campers and counselors, and began to sing a song for her character.

_When I was young to be a soilder was my fondest dream_

_My father said, "My boy, the the army builds your self esteem_

_So off I went without the slightest bit of complaining_

_I packed my bags and headed straight to basic training_

_You packed your bags and headed straight to basic training_ The rest of the cast repeated.

Naomi was slightly swaying to the music playing. She seemed to enjoy the song. Katrina looked at her and giggled. Michelle continued to sing her song.

_At basic training I discovered army life was rough_

_My sergeant did not seem to think I had the right stuff_

_I told him that my army life was somewhat less than nifty._

_He yelled at me and made me drop and give him fifty._

_He yelled at me and made me drop and give him fifty._ The chorus sang.

"Go Michelle!" Sari cheered. Michelle took a breath and continued singing.

_One day the sergeant was training us to fire hand held missiles_

_I accidently backed into a large patch of thistles!_

_I yelled in pain, I pulled the trigger, off the missile went_

_It accidently landed on my sergeant's tent!_

_It accidently landed on my sergeant's tent!_ The rest of the characters sang. Michelle continued.

_To T.P. duty I was very quickly reassigned_

_The potatoes were all peeled the counters were all shined_

_And so I tried to make a stew when no one was looking_

_The whole platoon got sick from eating my home cooking_

_The whole platoon got sick from eating my home cooking_ the chorus sang. Michelle continued to sing her song.

_I was the most pathetic solider in the whole darn nation_

_Until they sent me off to run the army radio station_

_I made announcements with a voice so full of emotion_

_They very quickly gave me a great big promotion_

_They very quickly gave me a great big promotio_n The chorus sang.

Naomi got even more excited. "My favorite part of the song is coming!" She whispered in delight. Michelle took another breath and continued. The music got a lot slower in tempo.

_And so my summer camp reminds me of the time I spent._

_Time you spent_ The cast sang.

_Happy with my radio, my microphone and tent_

_microphone and tent_

_It was a time of happiness and great glory_

_glory..._

_aand now you heard me tell you all my whole life story!_

_Annd Now we heard you tell us all your whole life story! _The music ended, along with the song. The crowd cheered for the excellent performance the actors did in the song.

"Way to go, Michelle!" Naomi shouted.

"You're a great singer!" Sari exclaimed. Selena, Katrina, and Kairi silently laughed as they too clapped for their friend. Michelle ended the clapping by continuing her role, which she did with a great show.

* * *

After the show, the whole cast did their bows with the audience standing up and clapping to their performance. The cast bowed as they disappeared in the closing curtains. The audience began to leave, Naomi and the rest of the girls exiting first. They waited in the lobby for Michelle to get back into her normal clothes and to join up with them. In a few minutes, Michelle came out of a door that lead to the backstage area, in her original outfit, with her friends gathering near her with warm smiles.

"You did even better than the rehearsal, Michelle! That was a really good show!" Katrina smiled.

"You gave those other actors a run for their money! I love the song you sang! You are really good at singing low keys!" Selena complimented.

"It was truly one of the best plays I've seen in a long time." Kairi simply said.

"Can we see it again?" Sari asked, and then she laughed. "Just kidding, but I still love the play! Your lines left me in hysterics!"

Naomi placed a hand on Michelle's shoulder. "Girl, you deserve a medal, no, a huge golden star, cause you were one in today's performance."

Michelle laughed. "I'm glad you guys love the play. I worked hard on my play too. We should go home. I'm pooped. "She yawned, tired from how busy today was.

The other girls nodded in agreement. "The boys are waiting for us. We should head out." Kairi said. The girls nodded as they headed out the door, where the four Autobots waiting with open doors.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride home! See you guys tomorrow!" Michelle shouted to the Autobots, who were leaving. The girls were standing outside Michelle's apartment doors as they waved their friends goodbye. Sari decided to spend one more night with her new friends.

"Bye!" Bulkhead and Bumblebee shouted.

"See you little ladies later!" Jazz shouted as he was driving with Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Prowl. The girls kept waving to the boys until they were out of sight. The girls walked into the apartment area up to Michelle's room. After they entered, the girls collapsed on their own side of the three beds placed in Michelle's room.

"Man, today was tiring, but was soo awesome!" Naomi breathed a sigh of excitement. Michelle sat on the same bed as her.

"Sure was. I'm gonna miss doing that play, but I can't wait for the next play I'll be doing!" Michelle said.

Katrina and Selena sat on another bed together. Selena looked at Michelle. "When are you gonna rehearse for another play?" she asked.

"In three days. I get a small break, so we can sleep in tonight." Michelle assured with a warm smile.

Katrina yawned. "Good thing. I'm tired."

Kairi, sitting on the last of the beds with Sari, let out a small yawn. "We're worn out to the brim from the excitement of the play. Can drain a lot of energy outta you."

Sari laid on the bed, got in the covers and curled a bit on her side. "Let's get some sleep." Kairi smiled a bit as she joined sari in the covers.

Selena nodded as Katrina laid on the bed. "We can do something more relaxing tomorrow. For now, let's get some well earned rest." Selena laid on the bed too. She and katrina snuggled into the blankets.

Naomi stretched as she too laid in the covers of her bed, followed by Michelle. "Night, gals. See ya in the morning." Naomi closed her eyes and quickly fell fast asleep.

Everyone else slightly giggled. "Good night." Katrina and Sari said at the same time as they too closed their eyes and drifted into a deep slumber. Selena and Kairi said nothing, but smiled, as they joined the rest in slumber.

Michelle was the only one not sleeping. She laid down, but was staring at the ceiling. All that happened today made her tired, but she could not fall asleep for some odd reason. She sighed.

"I really hope nothing bad happens tomorrow. I want us to have a fun time, rather than worrying about the Decepticons, or Mark and his gang, or Powell all the time." Michelle continued to stare at the ceiling, lost in thought.

* * *

Outside the apartment that the girls were staying in, Mark and his gang were closing in to the building. In Zack's hand, he had a few bottles of liquor, and in Cody's hands, he had a couple of lighters. Eric followed behind his friends, but was wondering what they were going to do to the so called freak Michelle that they always picked on, and her newfound friends.

Mark was grinning ear to ear. "Well boys, tonight's the night; the night where we have a little fun with our dear friends."

Zack laughed. "Mark, you always come up with the best plans! This has got to be one of your best!"

"I can't wait to see those pathetic girls scream in fear and pain at our little gift!" Cody snickered.

Eric looked at them confused. Apparently, he does not quite understand what they're doing. For once in his life with them, he had a bad feeling it was something very cruel; too cruel for even a bully's standard. "What are we gonna do?" he asked his buddies.

Mark looked at him. He smiled. "Simple; remember how those freaks humiliated us, especially the blue head? Well, we're gonna get our revenge on them big time! We simply take the liquor and spray it all over the apartment area, light it on fire, and watch them burn in their own home!" The other boys laughed.

Eric was shocked; he bullied Michelle a lot with his fists and insults cause of his crew's actions, but he never thought they would try to attempt murder. It was taking it too for, even for a bully!

"Guys, maybe we should just storm in and beat them up?" He tried to convince his buddies to not burn the apartment down. "I mean, isn't burning a apartment building too inhumane for us? What about the other people living in there!"

Cody slapped him in the face. Eric backed up a bit and held his cheek. "Shut up, Eric! This is a brilliant plan! And besides, what's the fun of beating them when we can BURN them alive? And who cares about other people? They can just join the freaks in the fire!"

Mark and his crew faced Michelle's apartment building. Zack started to open the liquor and spread it around the outside of the building; the door, the bottom windows, even the plants around them.

As Mark and Cody started the lighters, Eric tried to get them to stop one more time. "Guys, seriously, you don't wanna do this! This is just not right! Even if we pick on them!"

His friends didn't listen. "Time to pay for inflicting pain on our lives, freaks." Mark and Cody lit the liquor on fire as a huge fire quickly began to grow from the flammable liquid. Zack, Cody, Eric, and Mark backed away from the building, watching their work. Eric's face was mortified. His friends were smiling.

"Bye bye, Michelle. Hope you and your freakish friends enjoy rotting in Hell!" Mark shouted as his friends hid in an alleyway from view.

* * *

**Chapter 11 has come to the web!**

**So we get mostly the play Michelle's in in this chater as she finally finishes it. And yes, i end the chater with a cliffhanger! XD and a very intense one too. i also put some foreshadowing for the future. see if you can spot them!**

**I only own my characters. Not the TFA series or their characters.**


	12. Discoveries and Memories

**Ok, here's the next installment!**

* * *

Michelle stared at the ceiling for an hour after hopping into bed. Somehow, she could not fall asleep. Her friends were already fast asleep, breathing in a soft rhythm, dreaming peacefully. Michelle was exhausted, but her conscious would not shut off, no matter how much she tried, it kept on running. She sighed.

"I really should fall asleep right now, but all the excitement today just does not want to leave my head!" She whispered. "This is one of the best days, and I can't seem to fall asleep cause of it!" She breathed. "Maybe if I just lay quietly, I'll fall asleep eventually." She looked at her friends and smiled. "Glad to see those guys had a good time today. Though I wonder how they can sleep while I'm still wide awake." Michelle wondered.

She suddenly sat up in surprise. She felt the room heating up more than usual. She felt sweat slightly producing on her forehead. She wiped them off. "Is it hotter than usual in here, or am I just getting sick?" She wondered. Michelle got up, and went to the window. "Must be the main boiler's going up the scale. I'd better let in some fresh air to cool this room down." Michelle opened the window, and froze. She smelled and saw smoke in front of her rising in the air. She looked down the building to see a huge fire burning the lower part of the building. She heard screams from the neighbors that lived downstairs.

Michelle screamed. "Oh god! A fire! Since when did a fire start in here! This can't be the boiler!" Michelle ran to Naomi and shook her violently. "Naomi! NAOMI! WAKE UP!"

Naomi jumped, snapped out of her dream. She shook her head and glared at Michelle. "Michelle, what the hell is wrong with you! I was enjoying a really good dream and you're bursting my ear drums!"

Michelle grabbed her arm. "No time for explaining! We gotta wake the others and get out of here!"

"Why! Are the Nazis reviving from the dead or something!" Naomi said sarcastically. Clearly she had no idea of the danger.

"Worse! The building is on fire!" Michelle shouted.

"On fire!" Naomi shouted. Suddenly, fire exploded near the window Michelle was at. Naomi and Michelle screamed as the fire began to spread out in Michelle's room.

"Holy fire balls! You were not kidding!" Naomi screamed.

"Help me wake the others!" Michelle ran to Katrina and Selena while Naomi went to Kairi and Sari.

"Wake up, girls! Rise and shine!" Michelle shouted.

"We're gonna be barbecued if you keep snoozing!" Naomi screamed at the top of her lungs.

The rest of the girls immediately woke up, and screamed as soon as they saw the fire. "A fire! Why is this happening! Katrina screamed in horror.

"I recognize this type of fire..." Selena shouted. "It's a type B fire! It's cause by liquor or any other kind of flammable liquid that is lit with a small fire!"

"How did a flammable liquid cause this! Did someone who was drunk spill alcohol all over the place and was messing with a lighter or something!" Michelle shouted.

"Great! Where's a fire extinguisher when you need one!" Naomi shouted.

"Optimus! He has a fire extinguisher attached to him! If I can call him, we can get him to put this fore out!" Sari began to explain.

"It'll take more than him! We need to call 911!" Kairi shouted.

The fire spread even more. "Forget that! We gotta put this fire out ASAP!" Naomi screamed.

"There's a fire extinguisher downstairs for emergencies! If we can get to it, we can start to get rid of this fire! Sari can call Optimus in the kitchen phone for help!" Michelle barked.

"On it!" Sari ran to the kitchen, but the fire spread immediately to the kitchen, blocking her way. A piece of rubble came crashing from the ceiling from the fire's damage, falling underneath Sari. Sari looked up and screamed.

"Sari!" The girls shouted. Katrina placed a hand out as it started to glow. Her hand let out a bunch of charged balls of energy that immediately took the form of bubbles as they blasted the rubble out of Sari's way. Sari, along with the rest of the girls, were shocked.

Katrina looked at her hands. "How did I do that?"

"That looked just like the color of the All Spark!" Sari shouted.

Selena snapped her fingers. "Katrina is discovering her powers! It looks like she can create bubble-like energy for damage!"

Michelle shouted to Katrina. "Take Sari into the kitchen and call Optimus! The phone is on the wall in the kitchen! We'll try to find a safe way out of here!"

Katrina nodded as she took Sari into the kitchen. The fire continued to do damage to the apartment. A piece of the floor above them caved in front of them as a person who lived above came falling down, her back being buried in a huge piece of rubble. The girl screamed in pain.

"Help me!" The girl shouted, eyes closed and face full of soot. The girls gathered near her.

"How are we gonna help her?" Kairi asked in a panic.

"I will!" Naomi shouted as she tried to lift the huge piece of rubble, which was about 100 pounds at the least.

"Naomi, it's too-" Michelle was cut off, when Naomi's hands glowed with the same color blue as Katrina's before. Naomi was able to lift the piece of rubble in a second, then she threw it off to the side. She helped the girl up, who passed out from the heaviness and heat of the rubble. She had second degree burns on her face, arms, and legs.

"Naomi! That was impossible! That huge rubble was too much for any human to lift with ease!" Michelle shouted.

Selena suddenly understood something. "Guys, I think we're all starting to discover our abilities now! The time has come!"

Naomi gave the shaken girl to Selena. "Then let's get these other people who live her out of the area with our new found powers!" Naomi shouted.

Selena nodded as she ran with the injured girl in her arms. "I'll get this girl somewhere safer! You guys get out of here!"

After Selena was gone, Katrina and Sari busted in the area. Sari shouted to the rest. "We called Optimus! He'll be here ASAP!"

"Good! Now let's get out of this room! It's burning by the minute!" Michelle and the others raced in the kitchen, but their path was blocked by a piece of rubble falling towards the door out the kitchen.

"Oh no!" Katrina shouted.

Michelle and Naomi's hands started to glow. The two looked at their hands, then at each other, and nodded. Both of them placed their hands out at the falling rubble. Michelle's hands formed a ball of energy, and Naomi's hands produced several energy balls that immediately formed into thunderbolt shapes. The tomboys unleashed both of these energy attacks, which blew the rubble into a million pieces. Kairi, Katrina, and Sari looked on with amazement.

"Wow, now I can produce lightning! Awesome!" Naomi cried.

Michelle was impressed at her attack. "That was pretty useful. Now to get out of here!"

The girls ran out the door and down the stairs, which were getting weaker by the minute. Michelle found the fire extinguisher being held in a locked container. "There it is!"

Naomi noticed the heavy lock on it. "Damn! It's locked!"

Kairi placed a hand out for the fire extinguisher as it glowed the same bright blue. She made an energy attack that shaped into a fire ball shape, and it crashed into the container, breaking it, leaving the fire extinguisher free to use.

Naomi grinned. "Awesome new attack, girl!"

Kairi smiled. "We're really discovering a lot tonight, huh?"

Katrina grabbed the fire extinguisher as she started to spray it all over the fire. It started to go out, but it would take a lot more than one fire extinguisher to put the fire out. "The fire is burning out of control!" She shouted.

"Katrina, get the stairs! Then put of the fire from above first!" Kairi shouted to Katrina.

Katrina immediately turned her attention to the stairs and started to spray it down. The fire made a hissing sound, as the fire cooled down from the stairs. But the stairs were too weak to walk on.

"Man, now we can't get back up to put the fire out! Wish we could just fly up there!" Naomi shouted.

Katrina's back started to glow as she looked the best she could at the glowing. Her back sprouted blue glowing wings that looked like they were used by angels. Katrina stood there shocked, along with the rest of the girls, as her wings flapped a little.

"...whoa, so that is another one of your abilities? That's awesome!" Sari shouted.

"Great! Katrina, you can get upstairs now!" Michelle shouted.

Katrina panicked. "But-but even with these wings, I can't just fly like that! I never used wings before!"

Selena came barging in and met up with the other girls. Her face was black with soot. "Guys, I got everyone from the apartment outside! We have to get out!" She looked at Katrina and gasped at her wings. "You too!"

"Whaddya mean, 'you too!'" Naomi shouted.

Selena sighed as her back sprouted the same wings Katrina had. Everyone looked at her shocked. "Selena-!" Michelle started to shout.

"I just discovered my powers while I was saving the people who lived in the apartment!" She pointed her finger, and it created a glowing blue light at the tip. Selena pointed at the doorway, which was about to fall apart, and her finger released a beam of light which blasted the doorway up more for the others to escape. Everyone looked amazed at it.

"We'll explain the power discovery later! Get out of here! I saw the fire department and some ambulances already arriving before I came back in!"

"But I gotta get to the upper level and put out the fire!" Katrina shouted.

Selena looked at her, then nodded. "I'm coming with you. I learned a trick about flying, so I'll help you fly." She turned to the other girls. "The rest of you, get out!" Selena helped Katrina fly up the stairs to put the fire out in the upper floors.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They ran out of the door, back into the fresh, cool air of the night. They were covered in soot, bruises, minor burns and scratches. The girls coughed as they looked around. The residents of the building were out, coughing or hugging their loved ones. The people who were burned were getting medical attention at the ambulances. Michelle saw three fire trucks getting the hoses ready. None of them appeared to be Optimus to her disappointment. Michelle looked at her apartment, and grew a shocked look. Her home was being burned to the ground in front of her eyes. She shook while she stood.

Kairi heard another fire truck coming. She looked to see the truck coming closer. When it was a few feet away, it turned into Optimus, who was running to the building. "Optimus!" Kairi shouted. The other girls looked at him. The fire men already started to hose the building down.

"You guys OK? Where's Katrina and Selena!"Optimus shouted.

"They're inside fighting the fire with a fire extinguisher! You have to help put out the fire!" Sari screamed to Optimus.

"On it!" Optimus ran to the building and started to spray the fiery building down with his fire extinguisher feature. As he put the fire out with the other fire men, the girls saw a beam of blue light going through the side of the building. Selena and Katrina flew out, however, Katrina was unbalanced in flying, since she was uncomfortable still with her new ability. As the two safely landed, Naomi, Kairi, and Sari ran over to them. Michelle just stood where she was, shocked at what was happening to her home.

"You two OK!" Kairi asked out of concern. Katrina and Selena were bruised, had minor burns, and were covered in soot.

"We'll be OK. We got some of the fire put out. When we heard Optimus's fire extinguisher, we came right out." Selena explained.

"Well, now that we're all safe, nothing else matter, right?" Sari asked.

Naomi looked at Michelle, who stared at the burning building. Naomi frowned. "Michelle does not seem to think that way guys..."

The girls watched Michelle in sadness. She must've felt upset and shocked that her only home was destroyed before her eyes. Michelle fell to her knees as she continued to watch the flames go down, which did a heavy amount of damage to the place she once called "home".

* * *

It was 2:00 am and the fire was put out. The residents were talking to some police men that arrived on the scene. The families would be sent to different apartments, since the building was too damaged to be repaired again. Michelle, on the other hand, was not gonna be lucky. She did not have enough money saved to buy another apartment, let alone get a good place for five people. Optimus watched in sadness as the girls entered the burn downed building to see if any of their stuff survived. The building's upper levels were destroyed. Some of the stuff from the above levels fell to the bottom floor. The place was covered in rubble and soot from the fire. The building was also fragile that it could collapse any time.

Naomi dug at one pile of rubble. "Damn, that fire was something else. It destroyed this place beyond repairs!"

Selena and Katrina used their new found wings to check the upper floors, which now had holes in them. "I heard that now due to its damage, the police said the building will have to be torn down." Selena explained.

"A shame. This was a nice apartment too." Katrina said. She poked at Michelle's apartment floor, which was destroyed. She wondered if there was any surviving stuff.

Kairi found Michelle's dresser, which fell from the upper level and was tilted. She opened the drawers. She gasped. "Guys, this dresser protected our clothing!" She grabbed the drawers and found the girl's outfits inside. Naomi went to see.

"Alright! Now we have clothes!" Naomi shouted in joy.

"And I found a couple of back packs in our closet!" The closet was partly untouched by the fire!" Katrina threw down a couple of huge backpacks. Kairi started to stuff one back pack with at least three outfits for each girl.

Michelle sadly looked through the rubble. She was able to find a few items, such as her sword, which was in one piece, and a collection of DVDs, but nothing really special. She did not pay attention to the other's activities. Her heart ached that she could no longer live in her home again. Michelle felt something in the rubble and picked it up. She found a picture of her, her brother, and her parents. Michelle wiped some soot off it, and frowned. She missed her family a lot. Oh how she wished her brother was here with her now. She shook as the girls grabbed the filled up backpacks.

"We found our clothes, bathroom stuff, some video games, and other stuff that survived! We got lucky! We may have lost a lot of stuff, but we found some essentials!" Sari exclaimed.

"And I found my Sais!" Naomi held on to her Sais, which survived the fire, and she hugged them. "Oh I love my sais! Glad to see I still have them!" She placed them on her pant belt.

Kairi placed her Bo staff on her back. "And I'll glad my Bo staff was a survivor."

Selena held her laptop and spy glasses. "Still have my babies!"

Katrina found her necklace she always wore and placed it around her neck. She smiled as she turned to Michelle.

"Looks like Michelle found a few things too!" Katrina went over to her side, and grabbed the few things Michelle found. She looked at the picture Michelle was holding and frowned. The others gathered around and saw the picture.

"Michelle, is that...your family?" Naomi asked. Michelle said nothing.

"Wait...that blond boy...is that your brother?" Selena asked.

"You never said a word about you having a brother!" Sari shouted.

Michelle closed her eyes in sadness as she stood up. She held onto the picture as she walked out of the building in silence. The other girls frowned at her mood.

"Wow, she's taking this event pretty hard, huh?" Kairi mentioned.

"Can you blame her? It was her apartment that got trashed. If it was my house, I would be like that too." Naomi said.

Selena frowned. "I know how she felt. I lost my home to some pompous old man." Selena shook at the memory of Powell taking her cafe and home away.

Sari looked around. She frowned. "We should get outta here. I think we found everything that survived, and since this place will be torn down soon, it's pointless to stay any longer." Everyone sadly nodded in agreement.

The rest of the girls exited the burned building, with Michelle standing there, head down, holding her picture close to her chest. Optimus was out there in his robot mode, optics saddened at the girls who were damaged and homeless. Selena looked up at him. "Well, this day just started, and it went downhill big time." she sighed.

"But...can't you get another place...?" Optimus asked.

They all shook their heads. "There are not any good places that'll take five people in one area. And not only that, we can't afford a new place. Our only option is the streets now." Kairi sadly said.

Optimus shook his head. "You girls are not going to live out on the streets cause of a fire destroying your home."

Katrina looked at him, slightly teary. "But where else can we-?"

"You can live with us like Sari is." Optimus simply said.

The girls looked at him shocked, except for Michelle, who did not say a word. "But Optimus, we could not interfere with your home-" Kairi began to say.

"You would not be interfering 'cause I'm offering you. I'm sure the others would not mind too. And besides, you girls need a check up from Ratchet. You were damaged from the fire, and who knows what injuries you got." Optimus explained.

The girls looked at each other, seeing that they were still black with soot and had cuts and bruises. Naomi smiled shyly. "Heh, guess we do. Well, I guess we could live with you guys. Thanks."

Selena smiled. "Yes, thank you. This is too kind of you."

Optimus smiled. "No problem." He transformed into his fire truck mode. "hop on!"

Everyone hopped onto Optimus's back end where a trailer would go. The girls, happy to be living with someone now, still wore sad expressions. Michelle had the worst of it. As Optimus drove to the base, Michelle leaned on the back of Optimus, the wind blowing in her face. She kept looking at the picture, which she never took her eyes off of yet. The rest of the girls looked at her sadly, the wind from Optimus driving blowing with it. They watched Michelle as she kept on looking at the picture throughout the ride.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Careful! Big bruise you're dealing with!" Naomi cringed in pain as Ratchet carefully finished dabbing her cute with disinfecting alcohol. Ratchet then wrapped it up with a bandage. The girls were washed up, changed into their fresh clean outfits and now that Naomi had her last burn bandaged, the girls were completely patched up. The Autobots were gathered in the Med Bay.

"Well I'm sorry if it's not comfortable to put this stuff on, but it'll help your burns." Ratchet told Naomi, who groaned. She fell into a half sit, half lying position, exhausted from the fire. Michelle still looked at her picture, Katrina, Selena, Sari, and Kairi looked at each other with solemn faces.

"So what went on last night?" Prowl asked. The girls sadly looked down.

"Well, Michelle and Naomi were screaming at us to wake up. When we did, the whole place was on fire, and it spread very quickly. While we were trying to escape, Sari and Katrina contacted Optimus for help, while I went to save the people who lived in the apartment, and Naomi, Kairi, and Michelle got an emergency fire extinguisher, and me and Katrina started to put the fire out. But we were only able to put out a little before Optimus arrived. Once the fire was out, the apartment was so badly damaged, that it has to be torn down. End of story." Selena explained.

"Crazy. That's a lot to go through in just a few mega cycles!" Jazz said.

"Tell me about it." Katrina groaned.

"It's strange though...the fire burned outta control, but it did not sound like the people down below caused it. It must've been caused by someone from the outside." Kairi pointed out.

Sari rubbed her arm. "Well, at least we got out alive."

Michelle continued to stay silent as she stared at the photo. Naomi grunted as she growled. "The worst thing that could happen to us... is getting our sorry butts kicked by a lame fire... damnit!" Naomi, without thinking, brought her fist up really high in the air, and slammed it as hard as she could into the huge medical berth she was on. She made a dent that was pretty big in size and her hand became stuck. A collective gasp came from the group.

Selena groaned. "Great, more explaining..."

Naomi immediately sat up, and looked at her now stuck hand. "Aw crap, not another injury!" Naomi tried to pull her hand out, but her hand was wedged in good. "oh sh..." Naomi stood up on the edge of the medical berth and tugged even harder to get her hand out. "Come on! Let go of my hand, you stupid table!" Naomi tugged as hard as she could, which caused her hand to pull right out, and for Naomi to lose her balance. She waved her hands, trying to regain her balance, but she lost it as she fell off the berth. She screamed.

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!" She shouted quickly.

Jazz bend down and caught Naomi before she could hit the ground. She shook her head as Jazz placed her back on the berth, which now had a hole in it. "Thanks, Jazz." Naomi sighed.

"No problem...but how did you do that anyway?" Jazz asked.

"I never knew humans could do that much damage!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"They can't. During our fire fight, we discovered our powers from the All Spark." Selena said.

"WHAT!" The bots all shouted.

"It's true!" Katrina said, "Naomi just used super strength right now. It must be one of her All Spark powers."

"That's not all I can do." Naomi said. She placed a hand out and a ball of All Spark energy formed into several thunder shaped energy. The bots looked in awe. "I can also create these thunder- shaped things to do damage. It's really awesome!" She grinned as she discharged her energy attack.

"And I thought I was the only muscles around here!" Bulkhead shouted in surprise.

Naomi shrugged. "Well now I am too. Course, I don't know what my strength limit is at."

Ratchet looked at the rest of the girls. "So what are your abilities?"

Katrina and Selena looked at each other. They both nodded as they closed their eyes. Their backs sprouted blue glowing angel-like wings that flapped out. The bots were surprised.

"Katrina and I can somehow grow wings that we can use for flying." Selena simply said.

"Fascinating." Prowl said.

Katrina produced bubble-shaped energy, while Selena produced a white ball of blue light at her fingertip. "I can produce these bubbles like attacks charged by the All Spark, and Selena can create a beam of light powered by the All Spark." Katrina explained. Both girls deactivated their wings and their energy attacks.

"That's all?" Bumblebee asked.

Katrina shrugged. "I guess. She placed a hand out, which glowed a bit. She and everyone else looked at it in shock as it created a force field around her. Everyone gasped as Katrina's eyes grew big.

"Wait, I couldn't do that at the fire!" She panicked.

Selena nodded. "Just as suspected. It seems a few of us did not use all of our available abilities at the fire. Not a surprise really, we were in a hurry to survive."

Katrina deactivated her force field. Sari smiled excitedly. "That's so cool!" Katrina smiled shyly.

Prowl looked at Kairi. "What about you?"

Kairi blushed. "Well, I-" Suddenly, Kairi stared to slightly glow. Everyone watched as Kairi faded with the glowing until she was not able to be seen. Everyone looked around, confused where Kairi went.

"Where did she go?" Naomi asked.

"Kairi! Where are you!" Prowl called out.

"I'm still standing here." Kairi's voice spoke out.

Everyone looked at where the voice came from. It was the exact same spot Kairi was in two seconds ago. They were all confused until Selena activated her spy glasses. She switched them to where she could detect body heat, and she saw Kairi's figure standing in the same spot.

"You're right; You are right there." Selena said.

"Wait, so why can't we see her?" Optimus asked.

"A simple question with a simple answer. Kairi is invisible. Her All Spark fragment must cause her to use invisibility. How did you do that, Kairi?" Selena asked.

Kairi shrugged. "I dunno. I just did." Kairi suddenly became visible again, which caused everyone to jump. Kairi shook her head. "I gotta find out how I did that."

Prowl chuckled. Kairi opened her palm, and created a fireball made from All Spark energy. "I can also do this." She deactivated her energy attack.

Everyone turned to Michelle, who was still staring at the picture she got ever since she left her apartment. They all frowned at how sad she looked.

Naomi whispered in Selena's ear. "She has not stopped looking at that thing ever since she found it."

"Not to mention she has not said a word since then either." Selena whispered back.

Bumblebee frowned as he came closer to Michelle. "So...do you want to tell us what you can do?"

Michelle was silent at first. She sighed, then with one hand, still looking at the picture, created a spark ball. Everyone stared at her in awe. She deactivated her spark ball as she continued to look at the picture.

"...wow, that is quite the ability." Optimus said sadly.

"Is that all?" Bumblebee asked.

Michelle sighed. Her hand started to glow. Michelle looked at it, a little surprised. Her hand had a mind of its own as it reached for her sword. Everyone continued to watch, as her hand pulled her sword from its case, and in a second, the sword was glowing with a blue flame. Everyone jumped, except for Michelle, who stared at it without speaking. She was a bit surprised at it. The sword's flame died down in a minute, as her hand placed the sword back into its case. Michelle stared into space for a minute, and then she sighed. She sat up, carefully jumped from the medical berth, and slowly left the med bay. Everyone just watched her leave, feeling sorry for her.

"Wow, I have never seen her down before." Bumblebee said.

"She usually is so cheerful and outgoing, but now she hasn't even said a word." Jazz pointed out.

"Not only that, but she has not stopped looking at the picture since we left the apartment!" Sari said.

Prowl folded his arms. "Something seems to be bugging her. And it has to be whatever that picture was."

Naomi looked at the rest of the girls, who nodded. They got off the medical berth, and started to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Optimus asked.

They turned to him. "To go talk to Michelle. There's some...stuff we need to talk about." Selena said. She and the rest of the girls exited the room, Prowl frowned in sadness as he started to leave.

"Prowl, are you gonna join them as well?" Optimus asked.

"Not in person. I'm gonna see what's been going on with them. I've been wondering why they never mentioned their families, and I believe that's what they're going to talk about."

"You know, come to think of it, they never said a word about their creators." Jazz said.

"I'm gonna figure it out now. I'll fill you in when I'm done." Prowl exited the Med Bay.

* * *

Michelle sat on the roof and she kept looking at her picture, which showed her parents and brother. She rubbed the part where her brother was shown on the picture. She shook a bit as she fought the tears wanting to come out.

"Michelle?" A voice called out.

She turned to see her friends coming to her. Naomi, Kairi, Katrina, Selena, and Sari sat next to another and Michelle to form a group circle. Kairi, Katrina, Sari, and Selena were sitting on their knees, and Naomi and Michelle sat in a pretzel form. Michelle sighed as her friends tried to cheer her up.

"Michelle, what's bugging you? We know this is more than the fire." Kairi asked.

"We're your buddies, girl! Tell us what's been on your mind!" Naomi grinned goofy.

"It might help if you do." Selena mentioned.

Michelle was silent for a minute. "...It happened again." She finally spoke.

"Huh?" Katrina asked.

"This is the second time a fire destroyed something precious to me…" Michelle said.

"What was the first?" Sari asked.

"The first time was on a boat...on my 18th birthday." The girls listened to Michelle as she continued her story. "I had a mom and dad...and a younger brother. His name was Christopher, but we all called him Chris for short. I really loved Chris. He was the brother no one else could get. We had so much in common; it was like we were twins. We had a happy life...until the day I turned 18." She closed her eyes, inhaled and continued. "We took a motor boat out to the lake. We had a few of my parent's friends come with us. But the boat's engine malfunctioned, and it exploded into a fire. Chris and I got out safely, but Chris went after my parents. Before I could get him out, the motor exploded more. I tried to hold on to my brother's hand, but the force of the explosion was too much, and we became separated. I was passed out at this time. Next day, I was lying on the beach, with my parents, brother, and parent's friends gone. They must've died in the explosion." Michelle shed a few tears. "That happened three years ago, and my heart still ache every time I remember that day."

"You're not the only one. My parents are gone too." Selena said solemnly.

"How?" Michelle asked.

"My parents used to own a cafe. I lived there with a lot of books, machines, and tools. It was where I got smart, and how I found my love for machines. When my parents were working, I would either invent things, or help my old friends out."

"You had friends too?" Naomi asked.

"Mike, Stacey, Chelsea, and Chad. They were my team. My parents went out for a drive a few years ago in winter. The roads were very icy, but they still wanted to drive. I went with them too. It was meant for the three of us to spend time together." Selena frowned. "But a reckless driver was going too fast, and the icy roads caused him to crash into my parent's front end hard. Both cars flipped over during the crash. I was knocked out after. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed, with bruises and cuts. I only got minor injuries..." Selena cried a bit. "But my parents forgot to put their seat belts on during the crash...my mom broke her neck...and my dad...he...he was thrown through the windshield!" Selena sobbed just thinking about it. "They both were killed instantly! And that's how I tried to run my cafe on my own, but was kicked out along with my other friends!"

Kairi hugged her. "I'm sorry. It's so hard to lose your loved one. I should know."

"Did you lose your parents too?" Sari asked.

"My mother." Kairi sighed as she explained. "My mother was the only one who loved me. I had a dad who was both racist and an alcoholic. He abused me in any horrible way a person can. My mom stood up for me. We even grew a strong bond, despite my dad yelling at her for caring about some 'Negro' like me. Sadly, my mother died of breast cancer a few years ago. And my dad just abused me even more than before after her death."

"How did you get away from that jack wagon!" Naomi shouted.

"I ran away. I found Dinobot Island, where after arriving on a boat and sleeping on the sand; the Dinobots found me and were kind enough to give me a home. They were a bit skeptic at me first, but when I showed them how much I cared about nature, they started to like me and accepted me into their home. That's how we became a family."

"Well, at least you found someone, or something that was willing to love you." Katrina smiled. Kairi smiled back.

"Well, I had a dad once too. We were very tight; he was a lawyer, but he would spend a lot of time with me. I remember all those times we had." Naomi smiled at the thought.

"Sounds like you two were like buddies." Michelle smiled.

"Yeah, until earlier the same day I met Michelle and Katrina, he died from a stroke. He was in so much pain..." She held her crystal in front of her. "This crystal was the last thing her ever gave to me." Naomi shed a tear, but quickly wiped it away.

"Oh Naomi. I'm so sorry. That must've hurt." Katrina sadly said.

"Eh, it happens. Though it was not for the best." Naomi frowned.

Katrina sighed. "And...I lost my mother too." Everyone looked at her. Katrina sighed. "I only had a mother. She was a fashion designer, and was a really good one to boot. Like Naomi and her dad, we were pretty close. We had a lot of interests that were the same. I thought the happiness would go on forever." Katrina frowned. "But my mom left for Las Vegas to host a fashion show. She told me to stay behind with a family friend, and I did. She took a huge plane that carried a lot of people. But the plane's engine was going outta whack for some reason. It crashed. I saw it on the news. I prayed with all my heart that my mom was still alive, but I soon learned from the news that there were no survivors!" Katrina sobbed. "And it did not happen long ago either! A few day before I met Michelle!"

Selena perked up. "Wait, I saw that on the news! People claimed it was a mild accident with a decent amount of deaths. I felt bad for the people who had moms and dads on that plane. Oh Katrina, I'm so sorry your mother was one of them!" She hugged Katrina, who was still crying.

Michelle frowned. "That would explain why you were crying when we first met..."

Sari frowned. "You guys know about my dad..." she shed a tear as well.

Selena frowned. "It's so strange...we all lost the ones we care about, and we were brought here together as friends. It's as if fate wanted us to be together."

Katrina stopped crying. "But…but why..?"

Kairi nodded. "Maybe cause we know what each of us went through, and that's what made us friends. And this is how we met the Autobots."

Naomi looked at her. "So you're saying that our bad events lead to our friendship?"

Kairi nodded. "And since we understand what we have been through and we now discovered our powers, I think fate wants us to survive more difficult challenges coming our way. So we should not let the past get to us. We should enjoy being alive and what we have: a home, good friends, and the ability to see the sun rise and set."

Michelle smiled. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Kairi."

Naomi yawned. "I know it's almost morning, but I am exhausted."

Katrina yawned as well. "Me too."

"We did not get enough sleep due to the fire." Selena pointed out.

"Well, I don't wanna get up. I'm too tired to even move..." Sari said sleepy.

"We don't have to. We can sleep out here under the stars. The weather is nice, so it would not be so uncomfortable." Kairi smiled.

"Good idea." Naomi laid on her back. "Well, goodnight, girls!"

The rest of the girls got into different lying positions. "Night!" The rest said together as they peacefully fell asleep for real. With no troubles.

* * *

Prowl jumped silently onto the roof. He had heard the entire conversation the girls had. He walked over to them, and could not help but still at how peacefully they slept. They really needed to get some sleep; the fire was too much for them tonight.

"So that's what happened to their families." Prowl whispered. "It's sad to know that they went through such tough times. Anyway, they should not be sleeping out on the cement roof." Prowl turned his com link on. "Jazz, can you and Bulkhead come up here on the roof? The girls passed out. And tell Bumblebee to set up some blankets and pillows on the couch for them."

"On it, Prowl!" Jazz spoke though his com link. Prowl waited for a few minutes for Bulkhead and Jazz. Bulkhead was the first to climb up to the top. Jazz followed right behind them. Both bots looked at the girl's peaceful sleeping. They both smiled

"They finally look so peaceful, even after dealing with a fire." Bulkhead said.

"These little ladies sure need a better place to sleep than up here." Jazz pointed out.

Prowl picked up Sari and Kairi. He turned to the other two boys. "Grab the girls. Bumblebee should have the beds almost ready by now."

Bulkhead gently grabbed Katrina and Selena, while Jazz scooped Naomi and Michelle up. They both turned to Prowl. "So did you find out anything about them, Prowl?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, let's get these girls in the base. It's now their new home." Prowl smiled as he left with Jazz and Bulkhead, each holding two of the six girls. They talked on the way to the living room as the girls started to get some peaceful rest in a now safe new home.

* * *

**So after surviving a fire, my girls live with the bots now. And they discovered their powers. :)**

**and yeah, we get some sadness in this chapter. And this is only a sneek peak of it!**

**I'll get the next installment done soon peeps, so hang tight!**


	13. The Truth Sometimes Hurt

**Alright, the next chapter is finally up! :)**

* * *

The sun shone brightly in through the base windows. Birds were cheerfully chirping outside. Michelle felt her conscious coming back to her as she squinted from the sun's warm rays on her face. She turned her head, which was laying on something soft. Michelle was confused; she remembered passing out on a hard brick roof under the moon. Opening her eyes, she found herself on the couch in the base's living room. She had a blanket covering her and a pillow under her head. Something crossed her mind, where were her friends? Sitting up, she saw that her friends were also covered by blankets and resting on pillows, sleeping peacefully.

Michelle rubbed her head. "Man, how did we end up here? I remember us passing out on the roof... but..?"

"We brought you back in." A voice responded from the other side of the couch. Michelle turned her head to see Prowl and Jazz leaning on a wall. She tilted her head at them.

"We couldn't let you sleep on the roof. You ladies would wake up all sore from the hard floor!" Jazz said cracking a smile at her.

"Well, I guess we have you to thank for." Michelle smiled.

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead helped as well." Prowl stated.

"I'll be sure to thank them. How long have we been out anyway?" Michelle asked stretching.

"30 Mega cycles. Or 30 hours in your terms." Prowl explained.

Michelle jumped. "We've been knocked out all day yesterday and last night!"

"Correct. No surprise, really. You were all tired from the fire a couple solar cycles ago." Jazz said.

Michelle found a clock sitting on the TV. It read 10:00 AM. She threw the blanket off of her. "I'm late for the Audition!"

The other girls woke up immediately from Michelle's voice. They grumbled at her. "Sheesh, girl! What's with all the yelling!" Naomi growled shaking her hair of out her face.

"Why are you so panicky…?" Sari said still sleepy.

"I'm late for the play Audition today! I gotta go now!" Michelle jumped off the couch, and dashed out of the room. The girls immediately jumped up as well and followed their friend.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Sari shouted.

"We're coming with you!" Katrina shouted back.

Kairi stopped at the feet of the ninja bots. "Tell Optimus we went out for a bit. We'll see you as soon as possible." Then, she took off with the others.

Prowl and Jazz chuckled. "They seem well rested if they can rush out like that. It's good to know that they've recovered from the fire." Jazz said.

Prowl sighed. "I just hope nothing else bad happens to them." He hoped for the best of them today.

* * *

Michelle and the gang panted in the theater from all the running they did to get there. The director stood before them, wearing a serious look on his face and his arms crossed. After the girls caught their breath, Michelle talked to the director.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a rough two nights and I overslept." She explained hoping that he would not be so mad at her.

"I see. And why are you bandaged up. You got in a car accident or something?" He asked rudely.

Michelle turned to her friends, who laughed nervously. She blushed in embarrassment and turned to the director. "We got into a big street fight. Was a pretty intense one too." She lied.

The director gave a blank stare. "A fight you say?" He responded not really believing her story.

"Yeah. Just a fight with some punks. Nothing more. We took care of them good too." Michelle spoke out. The other girls nodded in agreement.

The director gave a stern look. "So this is another one of your lies?" He said coldly.

The girls were shocked at his words. Michelle's stood in surprise at how rude he was being today towards her. Within a moment, she grew cross. "W-what lies! I never lie about anything to you!" Michelle shouted.

The director shouted at her. "You really think I'm that stupid! I know you! You kept a secret you had, and lied to me these past three years!" He bellowed.

Naomi went up next to Michelle's side. She pointed a finger at the director. "Quit it with this attitude! She never lies to anyone!" She shouted.

The director snarled back. "Don't get all snappy at me. I know your secret too! I know ALL of your damn secrets!" He pointed at all the girls, who were all shocked.

"What are you talking about!" Selena snapped back, no way a short, hot tempered man was going to win this argument.

"Don't play dumb with me! You girls know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" He barked back.

"No we don't actually!" Selena snapped again.

The director's face grew red as a tomato. "I've had just about enough of your lies!" He turned to Michelle. "Michelle, you are fired! You will never work for any of my plays again, and if I ever see you or your friends on this building's property again, there will be consequences!"

Michelle was shocked at the news. She backed up a few inches from the shock. Naomi shouted at him in anger. "You bastard! Why fire Michelle when she did nothing wrong! At all! You won't even say why!"

The director finally lost it. He was being pushed to far. These girls were going to get out of his theater. "Get the hell out of my theater! Out! Out! bOUT/b!" The directors shoved the girls to the door.

"Hey! Stop it!" Katrina shouted.

"We're going, alright!" Selena barked. "Just stop pushing us like we're animals!"

Kairi opened up the door as the girls quickly scrambled out. The director stood in the door, and gave the girls one final glare. "You're more than animals. You're all a bunch of freaks." The doors were slammed shut on the girls.

They looked at each other. They were hurt and surprised at what the director had said. Why did he call them freaks? After their long moment of quiet, Kairi spoke up. "What did he mean by 'we know what he was talking about'? I couldn't even understand what secret he knew of us…"

"And what secret is he talking about? I didn't even know we HAD a secret!" Naomi asked. She felt the blood rushing through her head not understanding if she was mad, upset or both.

Michelle sighed. "I dunno, but whatever it is, it cost me my job." She sighed looking down.

Sari hugged Michelle. "I'm so sorry about what has happened to you." The brown head looked down to her and gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah, that was not fair of him to do that. You did nothing wrong." Selena pointed out.

"I hope so." Michelle said sadly.

Suddenly, Kairi, Selena, and Naomi squeaked as they were being hit by rocks. Naomi yelped as she was hit on the side of her head. Michelle, Katrina, and Sari looked to see two boys sitting on bikes. They were laughing as they high fived each other.

"What's up, losers? Feeling a bit_ rocky_ today?" He and his friend laughed. He leaned over the handle bars on the bike with a smug smile.

"You're so cruel! It isn't polite to throw rocks at others!" Katrina shouted.

"Aww, I'm so sorry." The other boy said sarcastically. "I just thought since you felt so bad about being kicked out from that building, the rocks would help you _harden_ up!" They broke out in laughter.

"It's so fun to mess with a bunch of nobodies like them!" The other boy cackled.

Naomi lost it. In her hands, she created her All Spark Thunder Orbs. She was ready to kick their butts for their rude behavior. The boys saw the weird orbs and became scared, never seeing someone able to do that.

"You punk ass brats! I'll show you who's the nobody around here!" She unleashed her attack. The boys dashed out of the way in time, but Naomi's attack fried their bikes. As they fell over their handle bars, landed, got a moment to turn around and see what was coming, the two boys were petrified.

"She's...She's an alien!" The first boy shouted.

"Let's get out of here! We can't get fried by this freak!" The two boys ran screaming for their lives. Naomi growled even more as she began to chase them.

"Come back here you creeps! I'm not finished with you!" She screamed with anger.

Michelle ran after Naomi. As she caught up, she lunged at her blue hair friend and held her back. "Naomi, calm down! They're gone, so please relax!"

Naomi stood breathing hard; the air around her was static. Slowly, she calmed down. Turning to Michelle, she knew she had done wrong by attacking and chasing after the boys.

"Way to go, Naomi. THAT put a REALLY good impression on us." Selena said sarcastically, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry. I just got carried away." Naomi felt guilt in her heart.

"Weird... first the director, now those two boys. What do these people know that we don't?" Kairi wondered.

"We need to go deeper into the city and find out what is going on." Selena pointed out.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The girls traveled into the city. Katrina kept trying to ask people questions as politely as she could. But whenever she approached someone, they glared or walked away from her without saying a word. She would look at them with wide, innocent eyes and sink back into the group like nothing happened. The girls were confused: why was everyone giving them the cold shoulder all of a sudden?

"So much for having some nice conversations." Naomi grumbled.

"I don't understand. Why is everyone so cruel to us?" Katrina asked, very heavy hearted. She kept whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Beats me. Don't remember committing a murder or anything." Michelle sighed.

"Maybe our secret is worse than we thought." Kairi pondered. The girls looked at her: maybe she was right.

"Oh! It's you!" A little voice spoke out from beside them. They all stopped to see where the voice came from. A small girl about the age of five peeked from behind an apartment's staircase. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a simple white dress. She smiled cheerfully. "You're the girls from TV! The famous big girls everyone's talking about!"

Michelle walked to the girl and sat on one knee. "How did we end up on TV?"

"A man on TV was talking about you! He showed pictures of you and everything! I'm sure you girls will be big actresses now!" The girl giggled twirling around probably thinking about being a big star.

"Who is this man? Please tell us. We need to know." Michelle asked.

The girl's mother came out and grabbed her daughter by the wrist. She glared at Michelle as if she had hit the girl. "What are you doing talking to her, dear! I told you not to have contact with these girls!" She scolded the little girl up to the door, then she turned to Michelle. "Listen to me; I don't know what you want. But we don't want any contact with you! You stay away from my family! You hear me? STAY AWAY!" She ran back into her apartment with her daughter.

Michelle was shocked. After a long moment of not moving, she turned to her friends who were all affected by the woman's words. "Why...why does everyone hate us?" Michelle asked her friends. None of them spoke up.

Selena turned her head to a TV store across the street. She looked through the window and her eyes grew big. "Guys, check this out!" She exclaimed. The girls rushed to the TVs that were playing. They gasped when they saw the news playing on the TV, and the man who was displayed there.

"Porter C. Powell!" They all shouted together.

"What the hell!" Naomi grumbled.

"Listen! They're talking about him right now!" Selena commented.

The news man spoke. "We come back to Porter C. Powell, who has shared information on the five girls he chatted about earlier this day. He explained that these girls are not human, due to the fact that they have no legal records of their humanity." The girls stood glued to the TV, not wanting to move.

"Did…did he just say what I thought he said?" Kairi stammered.

"No. It's not true. He said we can't prove we're legally human!" Selena said in horror.

The TV screen showed pictures of the girl's records, which were blank. The girls stared at the screen in horror.

"Powell is not lying. You guys can't prove your humanity or existence...just like me." Sari whispered.

"How is that possible?" Katrina asked teary eyed.

"The girls are now not well trusted, or well liked by the residents of Detroit as they claim that they're aliens like the Autobots, who were once loved by the city, but are now low in good reputation due to almost destroying the city and endangering the residents in a fight with the Decepticons. Due to the girls not being human, Powell has warned the city to be careful around them, for they can't be trusted, as they could be here on Earth to do us harm like the Decepticons. More on the subject after the next two top stories." The news talked about a different story.

The girls were crushed. They now understood why everyone hated them now; what their big secret was that people kept telling them about; what Powell meant by that the girls would regret talking back at him; they could not legally prove they were human.

"So that's why people kept scolding us..." Michelle muttered rubbing her face.

"How could Powell stoop so low as to broadcast our secret on National TV?" Kairi asked, barley whispering. "How can he get away with that!"

"To humiliate us. It's payback from our little encounter three days ago." Selena folded her arms.

"Well, it's working…" Naomi moaned, her back slightly slouching.

Michelle screamed as a loud squashing sound was made. Everyone turned to see Michelle's side soaked in a purplish goop. It was a smashed pomegranate lying near Michelle's feet. The girls turned to where the fruit came from, only to have more pomegranates flying towards them. The girls screamed as more of the hard fruit came flying in, hitting them hard. They saw that two teenage girls and three teenage boys were behind throwing the fruits. They laughed as they continued to throw the pomegranates, which they seemed to have a huge supply of.

"Take these, you brats! Freaks of nature!" One of the boys shouted.

"How can you call yourselves humans when the truth is you're not human at all!" One of the girls laughed as she threw several more pomegranates.

"Why don't you do us a favor and step in a cement mixer!" The teens kept laughing and throwing the hard fruits at the girls, who are now completely soaked in the fruit's juice.

"Le..leave us alone!" Katrina shouted as she was hit again. "That hurts! STOP!" Kairi turned around and covered Katrina.

"We…did nothing wrong!" Selena and Sari shouted together. She was coving Sari also.

The juice of the pomegranate covered their bodies so much that it almost covered the colors of the girl's outfits.

"Get… away from us!" Kairi shouted looking up at them. This made the teens laugh more.

"What? To week to handle a few pieces of fruit?" They teased.

Naomi growled very deadly. She immediately grabbed one of her Sais, and charged at the teens. They continued to throw the fruit, but Naomi slashed through them with her Sais, and tackled one of the boys again the building wall. She started to punch him with all her might. His face started to trickle blood in the mouth, and red spots that would become bruises later on formed in his cheeks. The other teens backed in horror. They tried to help their friend by throwing more fruit at Naomi, but she was not affected by their attempts.

"Get the hell outta here, you damn kids, and leave us alone before I make you have to get plastic surgery!" Naomi hissed loudly through gritted teeth.

The teens dropped their pomegranates and made a dash for it.

"Let's get out! She's a psycho!" One of the girls shouted.

"Wait for me! Don't leave me here with this freak!" The boy got out of Naomi's grasp and ran up to his buddies as they disappeared from sight.

Naomi stood back and looked at the ground. She saw herself covered in sticky juice. Turning to her friends, she saw they were all upset, tired and all sticky.

Michelle sighed as juice dripped off her body. "Let's go home. Obviously, we're not welcome in this city anymore."

"I agree. Let's go before anything else happens." Selena agreed.

The girls had their heads slightly hung down as they walked slowly back to the base.

* * *

The Autobots gathered in the living room. Optimus and Ratchet stood near the couch. Bulkhead and Bumblebee sat on the couch, and Prowl and Jazz leaned against the wall. Sentinel folded his arms close to the doorway entrance. All of them except Sentinel had worried faces.

The girls started to walk in. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were the first to notice. "Girls!" Bumblebee exclaimed. He and Bulkhead stood up, but gasped when they saw the juice on the girls. The two were speechless.

Optimus walked to the girls. "Girls, we just saw Powell on the news and he said and proved you were not legally human like Sari and the humans are now-" He stopped when he saw the girls soaked in juice. Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz had shocked expressions.

"By Primus...what happened to you?" Ratchet gasped.

"What are you covered in?" Jazz asked.

Prowl walked over to the girls and took a small amount of juice off Kairi. He examined it. "I believe it's some kind of organic material of some sort."

"It's called pomegranate. A type of fruit that's very juicy on the inside." Selena explained sadly.

"But how did you get covered in it?" Bulkhead asked.

"To make a long story short," Michelle sighed, "I was fired from my job, we were scolded by grown-ups and kids alike, rocks thrown at us, watched TV and got a huge slap in the face from it, and crushed by at least 50 pomegranate fruits. End of story." Michelle walked outta the room.

The rest of them looked up at their robot friends and sighed. They followed Michelle out of the room, possibly to get rid of the juice that spilled all over them. Small, uneasy breathing could be heard from Katrina as she tried not the cry. The bots felt guilty about what happened to their friends.

"That's not fair for the humans to treat them that way. Who cares if they're not legally human!" Bumblebee stated.

"I must say that that was over the top with cruelty. Rocks, scolding, and fruit? Too much in one night!" Bulkhead pointed out.

"So the girls already know what happened. That slagger Powell is the reason they suffered today." Ratchet grumbled. "It seems vile and evil if you ask me."

"We can't undo what has been done. All we can do now is support them." Optimus explained, though his spark did ache for the girls.

* * *

The girls used Sari's bathroom to wash the juice off of their bodies. They washed their clothes, then hung them over a heater to dry, them they changed into pajamas. Michelle wore a baggy blue t-shirt and baggy black shorts. Naomi wore a baggy green tank top and baggy black shorts. Kairi wore a red tank top with black pants. Katrina wore a pink night dress. Selena wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt and pants, and Sari wore a cream t-shirt and shorts. They gathered in a circle.

"Well that did not turn out so well, huh?" Sari asked.

Everyone stayed silent. "Tell me about it. I'm gonna find someplace to sleep." Naomi began to walk away."

"But we don't have a room." Katrina sighed.

"Who cares? I'm pooped. A cement floor is better than no sleep." Naomi walked out of the room. No one fought back with her.

The girls looked at each other, and silently nodded. Naomi had a good point. They said their good nights as they went to find a sleeping area. Selena decided to sleep with Sari. Sari climbed into her bed, while Selena grabbed a pillow, and lied on the floor next to Sari. The two drifted into a sleep.

Naomi found a place in the hallway to lie down. She did not care if it was a floor. She was too exhausted to think about a luxurious bed to sleep in. She immediately collapsed on the floor, and fell fast asleep. A few hours Jazz walked past to see her sleeping on the floor.

* * *

Katrina wanted to sleep with another person. She felt so scared after what happened that she needed someone to snuggle up with the make her feel safe. She continued to walk until she saw Bulkhead entering his room. She smiled; he would be the perfect person to snuggle with. She peeked into his room while hiding near the door frame. Bulkhead was putting away art supplies. Katrina was surprised. Bulkhead was an artist? Katrina felt a slight joy run in her. She was a fan of art too.

_Wow...a robot who likes to paint! We DO have something in common! This is great!_ Katrina got really excited.

Bulkhead turned to his door and saw Katrina peeking in. Katrina blushed a bit as Bulkhead waved. "Hey, Katrina!" Bulkhead still felt bad for her pain, but he tried to stay happy for her. "What are you up too?"

Katrina came into the room, and looked around. Bulkhead had a lot of unfinished art, but he had a few finished pieces that were amazing to Katrina. "So you like to paint too, huh?"

"Well, they're not that great…" Bulkhead sighed.

"Bulkhead, that's not true! You have some good art pieces here!" She replied giving his a warm smile.

"But no one really likes it. I like doing art, but people say it's garbage. Not even my own teammates like it!" Bulkhead sat down on his recharge berth.

"...I like your art, Bulkhead." Katrina complimented.

Bulkhead's optics grew big. "Really? You're not kidding?"

"I never lie about these things. I like to paint and draw myself." She smiled.

"You do?" Bulkhead grew pretty excited.

"Yes! Maybe we can paint together sometime?" She asked.

Bulkhead nodded in excitement. "Sure thing!" He was glad there was someone who liked to paint, and better yet, liked his art.

Katrina blushed. She asked her real question. "Bulkhead…can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want, but could I... sleep with you tonight?" She blushed even more. "I just went through a lot today, and I just want some company, so I-" Katrina was interrupted by Bulkhead scooping her up in his hands. He smiled at her warmly. "Sure, Katrina! You can hang with me anytime!"

This caused Katrina to blush even more. She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you."

Bulkhead climbed on his bed. He lied down on his back. He placed Katrina on his chest, and placed his hand on her body, which covered her like a blanket. Katrina placed her head on his chest. She was surprised his armor was warm, despite it being metal. She could hear Bulkhead snoring already. Katrina softly giggled as she fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

Kairi stepped out of Sari's room. She took a glance at Selena and Sari's peaceful sleeping. She smiled as she walked down the hallway. She saw Naomi and Michelle on the floor. Kairi guessed that Michelle found Naomi and decided to sleep with her. But she continued walking. She wobbled a bit from being tired, and placed a hand on a door to get her balance. The door opened on her and she stumbled into the room behind it. She caught her balance, and looked into the room. It had a cool breeze to it. What really caught her attention was the huge tree that was in the middle. It went through the roof. Kairi stared at it in awe; she never saw such a huge and healthy tree. She placed her hand on its trunk.

"My goodness... I never seen such a beautiful tree. This can't be found on Dinobot Island." Kairi smiled at it. She started to remember her home and the Dinobots.

"It feels so smooth too." She pondered a bit. Then nodded. "This is perfect for sleeping against." She lay against the tree's bulky trunk. She felt her eyelids dropping on her. As she let them drop, she drifted quickly off to sleep.

There was a rustling in the tree's branches. Kairi was already fast asleep to even hear it. In the tree, Prowl silently leaped down from it. He turned his attention to Kairi sleeping against the tree. She breathed peacefully. "Fascinating." Prowl whispered. He never saw a human having a heart for nature. He understood now why the Dinobots would warm up to her. Prowl remembered Kairi's story about her creators. About how her mother loved her, but her dad abused her. Why would anyone hate a caring person like Kairi? Prowl knelled near Kairi's side. He pushed her raven black hair away from her face. He thought about her abilities and personality. She was strangely familiar to him, as If he had met her before. He shook his head. It was impossible.

Jazz came walking in the room. He waved to Prowl. "Hey Prowl, what's up-" He stopped when he saw Kairi sleeping. He whispered. "She found your room, huh?"

Prowl nodded. He looked at Kairi, then at Jazz. "So what's on your mind?"

Jazz smiled. "Well, since the girls are really in a blue mood as the humans call it, Bumblebee and I were talking about a surprise for the girls to cheer them up. And we would like to have your help."

Prowl was curious. "So what's the surprise about?"

"Come in the living room. We'll discuss it there."

Prowl followed Jazz out of the room, leaving Kairi to sleep peacefully. Prowl kept thinking about why he felt he met Kairi before. She was human, so there was no way it could be possible...right? Pretty soon, the question left Prowl's mind as he heard the idea that Bumblebee and Jazz had.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter**

**so basically, we moved on to the main point in the plot; the girls find out something they were unaware of, and the city (most of it at least) hate the girls now I think we all saw it coming though Why else would I call this story OUTCASTED? I think the word "Outcast" in the title would pretty much say what one of the main points of the plot are**

**but I did give a few heartwarming scenes (this is not the point where the girls are in love with their respective bots, we're not at THAT stage yet, it's just some "cheering up a friend" scenes XD) I also did as a BIG foreshadow in the final paragraph of the chapter For those of you who read the whole original version will know what the foreshadow leads too, if not, then keep reading the story to find out**

**I only own my characters The canon characters of TFA belong to Hasbro**


	14. Updates (Please Read)

Alright, this is an update on why Outcasted has not been updated lately. For all of the people who asked why the next chapter is not up, there are a couple reasons.

One- I've been doing other crap lately. Outcasted is not the only thing I do. I draw on Deviant Art, I made Lets Plays and Countdowns on You-tube, I also have some comics and other fan fictions in the works. I've branched out on what I do, so Outcasted has not been high in my list to do lately

Second, I've been getting criticism on the remake. Some people pointed out plot holes and issues with the story, like the outfits of the girls, the weapon they carry all the time, and scenes that don't really make sense. I've looked over the criticism and the story, and I do agree with these flaws.

So Outcasted is once again going through a SECOND remake. Yes, I'm going to eventually rewrite outcasted and fix the plot holes and issues that were addressed to me. The outcasted gang will get new outfits, the plot will be revamped, and it'll help make the story better.

So please don't ask when the next chapter will be up, since it won't happen until I feel like doing the first chapter of the second remake. Please bear with me. During your wait, you can visit my Deviant Art account (User name is MsGameCraze) or my You-tube account (user name is also MsGameCraze) and you'll see what else I've been doing during the wait.

Sorry for the inconvenience, but this is for the sake of a really god plot and story.


End file.
